


The Winchester Three (S4): Lazarus Rising

by Maries_Fiction_Fix



Series: The Winchester Three Chronicles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Demon Blood, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Sibling Dean Winchester, Protective Siblings, Season/Series 04, Sequel, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries_Fiction_Fix/pseuds/Maries_Fiction_Fix
Summary: After spending four long and horrific months in Hell, Angel Winchester is miraculously raised from the Underworld and resurrected by an angel of the Lord named Castiel. She reunites with her brothers and loved ones in order to help Castiel and his subordinate Uriel, stop Lilith’s plan of breaking the 66 Seals that are guarding a cage in Hell. Breaking open this cage will allow the release of the fallen Archangel Lucifer, the Devil himself, who was once the favored angel of God but rebelled against Heaven for refusing to serve humans and therefore was cast down and banished. Along the way she forms a bond with Castiel while discovering things about her and her brothers fates that might rip them apart forever.(FOURTH INSTALLMENT IN THE WINCHESTER THREE SERIES)
Series: The Winchester Three Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089137
Kudos: 1





	1. Lazarus Rising

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**Starring…**

**_Katheryn Winnick as Angel Winchester_ **

**_Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester_ **

**_Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester_ **

**_Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer_ **

**_Misha Collins as Castiel_ **

**_Genevieve Cortese as Ruby_ **

**_Christopher Heyerdahl as Alastair_ **

**_Julie McNiven as Anna Milton_ **

**_Robert Wisdom as Uriel_ **

**_Kurt Fuller as Zachariah_ **

**_Traci Dinwiddie as Pamela Barnes_ **

**_Rob Benedict as Chuck Shurley_ **

**_Shaine Jones as Asa Fox_ **

**_Amy Gumenick as Young Mary Winchester_ **

**_Matt Cohen as Young John Winchester_ **

**_Four months later…_ **

****

Quiet filled Angel's ears. The pained screams of agony were abruptly cut off and replaced by Angels own breathy panicked breathing. The white hot pain she was used to feeling, along with the hot sticky feeling of blood, were also gone. Her eyes snapped open as her breath started coming in faster heavier bursts. Wherever she was now, it was cold, dark and confined. A severe contrast to the hell she was previously enduring.

****

Frantically she began feeling around her body for anything that could help. Coming across a lighter in her pocket she hurriedly took it out and lit it to shine light around her. She realized she was surrounded by panels of wood, confined into a small wood coffin. Even more fierce panic and terror set in at that realization.

****

“ _ Oh, god, oh god _ . Help!” She yelled out but her voice came out in barely more than a hoarse whisper, “ _ Help _ !” 

****

Angel pounded on the wood above her head over and over again until it began to crack. Soon the thin wood gave way and dirt rained down on her face. When it gave way completely she put one hand in front of the other and managed to dig her way up and out of the grave. A hysterically relieved whimper left her as soon as her hands and upper body breached the air. Grasping the grass and dirt around her she pulled her body out of the grave and onto her back as she gasped for air. The sunlight in the sky was blinding but she stayed in her position for a few seconds just staring up at the sky in shock and awe. She couldn't believe what the hell was happening. 

****

_ She was free…  _

****

The thought brought some kind of hysterically happy hoarse giggle to erupt from her but it was immediately cut off by the confusion her new found resurrection brought. If she was indeed ripped out of hell, what did that mean for her brothers? Finally bringing herself to her feet, Angel looked down at the crude headstone her brothers made to her other surroundings. A perfect circle of dead trees were lying around her grave. As if some kind of an unearthly powerful blast had caused them to fall. 

****

**_On the country road…_ **

****

Through the hazy heat of the day, Angel walked down an empty road before coming across a seemingly run down gas station. She pounded on the door and attempted to yell for help but her voice was still extremely hoarse and she could get much volume out of it. Taking off her flannel's long sleeve, she rolled it over her right hand and broke the glass on the door so she could make her way inside. The first thing she went for was a water bottle in the fridge and gulped it empty, gasping for air afterwards. Looking around she staggered over to a newspaper and shock rocked her at what she read.

****

_ ‘Thursday, September 18th’ _

****

“ _ September _ ?” She bulked at that, “ _ Four months _ … That can’t be right.”

****

Where she was it felt like years, not months. It felt like a long white hot lifetime full of agony, torture and death. A time that would completely change her forever. It wasn't possible that it only lasted four months.

****

Tossing the newspaper back on the rack, Angel walked into the small dingy bathroom to wash her face in the dirty sink. She splashed her face multiple times as she tried to breathe through the panic and confusion coursing through her. All of the images and feelings that surrounded her in the pit pushed themselves through her memory and she had to struggle to push them aside. 

****

Washing her face once more she looked up and studied her reflection. She was wearing the same tight black v-neck, jeans and flannel she wore when the hellhound slashed into her. Frowning she pulled her shirt up to expose her chest and stomach which should be ripped to shreds but wasn't. Her body was completely unblemished and scar free. All that was there was her anti-possession tattoo. With a grimace she turned and pulled up her left sleeve to see what was causing her pain there and once again bulked in shock at the sight before her. A large red and raw handprint brand stood out in a stark comparison to the otherwise normal looking skin around it.

****

Her brows furrowed as she stared at it in confusion, “The hell…”

****

With another grimace she put her sleeve back down and decided to hightail it to her brothers or Bobby. One of them had to have the answers to all of her questions. Grabbing a plastic bag she began to fill it up with any provisions she could find. Snacks, energy bars, and water bottles were all thrown into it before she stepped behind the register. Snaking a bottle of JD she took a few swigs out of it before opening the register with a smile and looting the cash.

****

Suddenly the TV to Angels left flickered on and started showing only static. Eyeing it with a frown she immediately shut it off; only to have the radio to her right turn on to play white noise. Not wasting another second, Angel scrambled to another shelf and grabbed a carton of salt to pour it along the windowsills. A high-pitched single tone began to shriek around her causing her to clutch one ear in pain as she frantically continued to pour salt with her free hand. As it continued louder she dropped the salt and dropped to her knees, groaning in pain as she clutched her ears. The window above her head shattered and she leapt to her feet to try to escape as more glass on the ceiling, windows and doors shattered. Sprinting outside she flung herself into the phone booth, frantically filled it with change and dialed Sams number immediately.

****

_ “We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected.”  _

****

Hanging up she tried Dean next who answered after a few tries.

****

_ “Hello?” _

****

“Dean?” She sagged against the side of the booth in relief, “Thank God.”

****

_ “Uh, yeah.” Uncertainty filled his voice upon hearing Angel, “Who the hell is this?” _

****

“Your sister dumbass. Look, I- I need-”

****

_ “Yeah, my sister's dead dickwad. Call me again and you will be too.” _

****

At the dial tone she groaned and hung up with yet another huff of frustration. Inserting another coin she dialed yet another familiar number. It rang once before being picked up.

****

_ “Yeah?” _

****

Relief once again flooded Angel, “Bobby?”

****

_ “Yeah?” _

****

“It's  _ me _ , Bobby.”

****

_ “Who's ‘me’?” _

****

“ _ Angel _ , Bobby.” She shifted to case her surroundings as she spoke, “Who do you think?  _ Who does it sound like _ ?” 

****

The dial tone sounded so she hung up the receiver and dialed him again.

****

_ Anger filled his voice this time, “Who is this?” _

****

“Bobby,  _ listen  _ to me-”

****

_ “This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya!” _

****

At the third sound of the dial tone she slammed the phone down in anger, “ _ Christ _ !”

****

As she shook her head and looked around she saw an old, beat-up white car parked outside. She hurried inside it, hotwired the engine and promptly pulled away from the gas station.

****

**_Outside Bobby's house…_ **

****

Angel pulled to a stop next Deans shiny black impala. As she parked the car she stole she eyed Baby in relief. The boys must already be here so she was that much closer to a reunion and answers. Trailing her hand over the waxed car she made her way to Bobby's porch. Hurrying up the stairs she pounded on the door nonstop until the older man swung it open. Shock filled his face as he stared at her leaning on his doorstep, a little winded. Apprehension filled his face before quickly being replaced by anger and suspicion.

****

“Well, hey there, B.” Angel grinned, “Surprise.”

****

“I- I don't…”

****

“Yeah, we’re in the same boat there.” She walked into his house as Bobby backed away carefully, “But here I am.”

****

Dean then seemingly came out of nowhere and grabbed her roughly before slamming her into the wall painfully hard. He trapped her hands behind her as he pinned her body to the wall.

****

In the next second she had a silver blade pressed against her throat, “Who the hell are you?”

****

“Ow! Damn it, Dean.” He tightened pressure when she squirmed, “Let me go! It's me!”

****

Bobby's angry voice sounded somewhere behind her, “ _ My ass _ !” 

****

Rolling her eyes she stomped on Deans foot making him loosen his grip before quickly elbowing him in the ribs and disarming him. Dean and Bobby each flanked her in anger, ready for a fight, as she kept her distance from them with the knife in hand. 

****

“Guys, it really is me.” She tossed the knife behind her and away from them before putting her hands up, “I'm telling you the truth.” 

****

Bobby lunged forward but she managed to shove a chair between herself and him stopping his advance. As she tried to bolt to the next room Dean caught her once again and pinned her to the wall. This time he held his forearm tightly against her throat.

****

“I'm gonna ask you this one more time before i start breaking things.  _ Who are you _ ?”

****

“ _ Listen, listen, listen _ .” Angel gasped out as gripped his arm tightly, “You're  _ Dean Thomas Winchester _ an- and  _ Robert Steven Singer _ . Dean when we were teenagers, I used to annoy the crap out of you by playing my Ramones album over and over again.” When he tightened his grip again she struggled to speak as she met his eyes, “So much that you burned it.” He loosened at that a little, throwing a scared look over his shoulder at Bobby who looked equally as freaked, “Bobby, you became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and… you're about the closest thing any of us have to a father. Guys,  _ it's really me _ .”

****

Dean pierced his eyes into hers, “What'd you tell Sam when he said there was a monster in his closet?”

****

“What?”

****

“ _ Whatd you tell him _ ?!”

****

“Dad gave him a gun so i took it and said i'd protect him. That you two didn't have anything to worry about as long as I was around.”

****

Dean slowly lowered his arm and unpinned her as shock filled eyes. In the next second he was crushing Angel into an emotional bear hug as tears fell down each of their faces. When a sharp pain filled her arm she hissed in a breath and pulled back. She and Dean both turned to Bobby who had cut her with the previously tossed away silver knife.

****

“I'm not a shifter  _ or  _ a revenant, old man.”

****

“Can't be too careful, darlin.” Bobby took her in for the next tight hug that she returned with just as much enthusiasm, and relief, “It's… It's good to see you, girl.”

****

Dean shook his head as he looked at her dumbfounded, “That's an understatement.”

****

“Its…” She grinned and came back to stand next to her little brother, “More than great to see you two again.”

****

“I’ll bet.”

****

“But… how’d you bust out?”

****

“I wish i knew. Just all of a sudden I woke up in a pine box and had to dig my way out of the grave you guys buried me in.” Suddenly Bobby splashed water in her face earning an annoyed glare from the blonde, “Yeah,  _ not a demon either _ !”

****

“Like i said,  _ can't be too careful _ .” Bobby grinned sheepishly as he threw her a towel and led them further into the house, “But… that don't make a  _ lick  _ of sense.”

****

Angel nodded as she wiped her face dry, “Preachin’ to the choir.”

****

“Angel…” Dean suddenly looked pained and uncomfortable, “ _ Your chest was ripped apart _ . I mean you were…  _ mangled _ . Not to mention, you've been buried  _ four months _ . Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit-”

****

“I know,  _ I know _ . I should look like I just stepped out of Jaws and into the Thriller video reject pile.”

****

Dean studied her closely, “What do you remember?”

****

“ _ Nothing _ really.” She lied, her face tight, “I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then…  _ lights out _ . The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a pine box six feet under.” Bobby sat as he listened and Angel took a breath before looking at Dean, “Sam's number's not working. He's, uh, he’s not…”

****

“No, no. He's fine.” He answered way too quickly as he cut eye contact, “He’s alive.”

****

Bobby sighed heavily, “ _ As far as we know _ .”

****

“What’s that mean?” Angel frowned from him back to Dean, “‘ _ As far as you know _ ’?”

****

“We haven't exactly…” Dean cleared his throat tensely, “Talked to him for a few months.”

****

“Dean!  _ You let him go off by himself _ ?”

****

“He was dead set on it.” Bobby interjected, “There wasn't no talkin him out of it.”

****

“That's not good enough.” Ange glared at the two of them as worry set in for Sam, “You two should have been looking after him. That's  _ literally  _ all i wanted.”

****

“We  _ tried _ .” Bobby's face hardened, “These last months haven't been exactly  _ easy _ , you know.  _ For these boys or me _ .”

****

“Ang…” Dean's jaw set tightly, “We had to  _ bury  _ you.”

**_  
  
_ **

“I know…  _ I know _ .” Her face tightened in pain and guilt, “I'm sorry, it's just, when it comes to you boys… I just want you to be safe.” She looked between them with pursed lips, “What was with the coffin anyway?”

****

“Dean and I wanted you salted and burned.  _ Usual drill _ . But…” Bobby shared a grim look with Dean, “Sam wouldn't have it.”

****

“He said you'd need a body when he… ‘ _ got you back home _ ’ somehow.”

****

“That's about all he said before he took off.”

****

Suspicion filled her, “And what exactly does  _ that  _ mean?”

****

“He was quiet.  _ Real  _ quiet.” Bobby continued, “And then he just took off. Wouldn't return our calls. Went completely off the grid from Dean even. We tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found.”

****

Angel closed her eyes and hung her head at the possibilities running through her brain, “Oh,  _ damnit _ , Sammy.” 

****

_ Sam must've made some sort of deal or bargain to bring her back. _

****

Dean nodded in agreement as if reading her mind, “I've been thinking the same thing ever since you called.”

****

Bobby frowned, “What?”

****

“Whatever he did brought me home. I'm here and I'm breathing but whatever he used was some  _ seriously  _ bad mojo. I mean you should've seen the gravesite. It was like a  _ nuke  _ went off. And then there was this… this  _ force _ , this  _ presence _ . I don't know  _ what  _ it was, but it blew past me at a gas station. Destroyed the place and almost me as well. Then there's  _ this _ .” Stripping off her flannel she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the still red, raised and raw handprint, “ _ It freakin’ branded me. _ ”

****

Bobby and Dean both hopped up out of their seats upon seeing that, “What in the hell?”

****

Dean's eyes widened as he carefully took her arm in his hand, “You think some kind of demon yanked you out?”

****

“I don't know… IMaybe. Or one  _ rode  _ me out.”

****

“But  _ why _ ?”

****

“To hold up their end of the bargain.  _ Why else _ ?”

****

Bobby scoffred, “You two think Sam made a deal?”

****

“Don't you?” Angels cocked her brow, “It's exactly what I did, so why not follow in big sister's and  _ Dad's  _ footsteps?”

****

Dean shook his head, “We gotta find him and  _ fast _ .”

****

“We’ve been trying. Kid went completely off the grid.”

****

“Ang.” Dean sighed heavily, “He went completely off the grid.”

****

“C’mon, Dean.” Angel rolled her eyes, “You can do better than that.  _ Phone _ .” She held out her hand and when he handed his cell over she quickly dialed, “Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me.” She paused, “Yeah. Name's  _ Wedge Antilles _ . Social is  _ 2-4-7-4 _ .” Another few seconds passed, “Thank you.” 

****

As she hung up and crossed the room to a laptop on the table, Bobby watched her, “How'd you know he'd use that name?”

****

“ _ Please _ . I know these two better than they know themselves.” She typed in the address for Arc Mobile before looking around at the many empty bottles around her, “So what's with all the booze, Bobby? I thought Dean and I were the heavy drinkers.”

****

“Like i said…” His face hardened, “ _ Last few months ain't been all that easy _ .”

****

Angle held his gaze for a moment, “Fair enough.” Taking a deep breath she prodded a little deeper, “Where's Asa? He not want to stick around with you three after?”

****

“Honestly…” Deans eyes softened when she met his gaze, “Man's probably drinking his way through his second bar by now. Your death hit him hard. I check in every few weeks but uh… he's not the  _ friendliest  _ anymore.”

****

Sadness and guilt filled Angel at that information. Before she could comment the laptop beeped. The display showed a city map with a blue arrow pointing to a star. The locator read:

****

_ Phone Location: _

_ 263 Adams Road _

_ Pontiac, Illinois. _

****

Angel went back to business mode as she looked from the laptop to the two men beside her, “Sams in  _ Pontiac, Illinois _ .”

****

Bobby's eyes widened, “Right near where you were planted.”

****

“ _ Right where I popped up _ . Hell of a  _ coincidence _ , don't you think boys?”

****

**_At the Astoria motel…_ **

****

Angel, Dean and Bobby walked down a dingy hallway before stopping at Room 207. Angel quickly rapped on the door a few times before leaning on the frame. The door was opened by a hot young woman with dark brunette hair. She was wearing only a tank top and lace panties earning an appreciative eye from both Winchester siblings gaping at her. 

****

“So…” She looked them over expectantly, “Where is it?”

****

Dean and Angel shared a confused look, “Huh?”

****

“The  _ pizza… _ ” She motioned, “That takes  _ three  _ people to deliver?”

****

“Oh,  _ right… _ ” Dean eyed her weirdly before motioning to Angel and Bobby to back up, “We, uh, probably have the wrong room. sorry.”

****

Sam stepped into their line of sight just then. His face was grim and focused, and he wore a grey t-shirt and jeans. Angel's eyes widened at how much bigger her little brother was than what she remembered. The past few months she's been gone he must've thrown himself into a Dwayne Johnson-Esque workout routine. As soon as he saw Angel standing in the doorway he stopped dead in his tracks as shock rocked him. His eyes swiftly moved behind her to Dean and Bobby in confusion before settling back on Angel.

****

Angel ignored the woman and took a few steps inside as emotion filled her voice, “Sammy-”

****

Sam immediately attacked, slamming her into the wall by her throat and attempting to stab her with a silver knife but she used all of her own strength to block his attack. The young woman screamed and shuffled out of the way as Dean and Bobby rushed forward to pry Sam off of her. Angel gasped for air and fell to the floor as he was ripped away.

****

Both men had to hold him back as he lunged for her again, “Who are you?!”

****

“Seriously, Sam?!” Angel pushed the pain out of her mind and got up to glare right back at him, “Don't act like you didn't do this!”

****

“Do  _ what _ ?!”

****

“Sam it's her.” Dean pushed him further back before stepping between them to look his brother in the eye, “It's  _ really  _ her. We’ve been through this already.”

****

Sam stared at Angel as the struggle slowly went out of his body and Bobby loosened his grip, “What…”

****

“Right? I look  _ amazing _ .” Angel took a few steps forward as she smirked, “I think I even lost a few pounds.”

****

Sam stepped out of Bobby's grasp as tears filled his eyes. He immediately pulled Angel into an emotional and desperate hug which she returned. They embraced for several seconds, heavy with emotion, as Bobby and Dean both watched with tear filled eyes. 

****

“You’re  _ huge  _ now, Sammy.” Angel laughed a little as she looked him over once pushing him back to arm's length, “ _ Lay off the roids _ .”

****

“So… are you two like…” The woman from earlier pointed between them in confusion, “ _ Together _ ?”

****

“What?” Sam turned to her like he had just remembered that she was there, “No.  _ No _ . She's my  _ sister _ .”

****

“Uh...  _ got  _ it. I... I guess.” She pointed to the door, “Look, I should probably go.”

“Yeah…” Sam nodded, “ _ Yeah _ , that's probably a good idea. Sorry.”

After they both got dressed, Sam quickly walked her to the door. 

“So..” She turned to him with a small smile, “Call me?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, uninterested, as he was still sending shocked looks to Angel who was watching them in entertainment from beside Dean, “Yeah, sure thing, Kathy.”

She frowned with disappointment, “ _ Kristy _ .”

“ _ Right _ .” 

Sam shut the door as she left with a frown before coming back into the room and sitting down. Angel paced the room quietly with her arms crossed as Bobby and Dean also watched the youngest Winchester with suspicion.

“So Sam…” Dean earned his eye, “What did it cost you?”

“The girl?” Sam smirked, “ _ I don't pay _ , Dean.”

“That's not funny, Sam.” Dean crossed the room, “To bring Angel back. What'd it cost?”

Angel met his eyes as well, “Was it just your soul, or was it something worse, Sammy?” 

He scoffed, “You think I made a deal?”

Bobby nodded, “That's  _ exactly  _ what we think.”

“Well I didn't!”

Angel glared at him as anger filled her, “ _ Don't _ you lie straight to my face Sam!”

“I'm not lying!”

“What does this mean, hm? Angel advanced on him angrily, “ _ I'm _ off the hook and  _ you're  _ on, is that it?  _ You're some demon's bitch-boy _ ? For Christ sakes Sammy,  _ I told you guys to leave it alone _ !”

Sam stood over her just as angrily, “Look, Angel, I wish I  _ had  _ done it, alright?”

“There's no other way this could have happened Sam!” Angel glared and held her own even if he was towering over her, “Tell me the truth!”

“ _ That's _ the truth! I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to  _ bargain _ , Angel,  _ but no demon would deal _ , alright? You were rotting in Hell for months,  _ for months _ , and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it  _ wasn't  _ me, alright?” His face and voice broke with emotion as guilt and horror filled him, “ _ Angel, I'm sorry _ .”

Angel relented as she backed away from him. Taking a second to collect herself she wiped her face and took a collecting breath.

“It's okay, Sammy.” Sadness filled her own eyes as she looked back at him, “I believe you.”

“Don't get me wrong…” Bobby interjected carefully, “I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it  _ does  _ raise a sticky question.”

Angel's eyes met his with a grim reality, “If  _ he  _ didn't pull me out,  _ then what did _ ?”

**SECTION TWO**

“Okay,  _ so… _ ” Angel sighed as she leaned on the wall, “If you weren't busy springing me from the grave, what are you doing here?”

“Well, once i figured out i couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith.” Sam answered as he passed out some beers and took a seat next to Bobby on the couch, “Trying to get some payback.”

“All by yourself?” Bobby bristled “Who do you think you are,  _ your old man _ ?”

Across the room, Dean spotted something and frowned before crossing towards it.

“Uh, yeah, i’m sorry, guys.” Sam looked between Bobby and Dean apologetically, although the latter wasn't paying him any mind, “I should have called. I was pretty messed up.”

“ _ Oh, yeah _ .” Dean picked up the object that caught his attention earlier,  _ a pink lace floral bra _ , and held it up as he gave his little brother a look, “I  _ really  _ feel your pain.”

“ _ Anyway _ .” Sam continued on, promptly ignoring Dean, “Uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here.”

“When?”

“Yesterday morning.”

“When I was sprung.” Angel pursed her lips, “ _ Huh _ .”

Bobby turned to her, “You think these demons are here 'cause of you?”

“Hard coincidence if they  _ aren't _ .”

Dean frowned, “But why?”

“Not sure.” She shrugged, “But think about it. I get dragged out of Hell by some big, badass demon and now  _ this _ ? It's connected somehow,  _ for sure _ .”

Bobby shifted as he studied her, “How you feelin', anyway?”

She frowned, “How do you mean?”

“Do you feel like yourself?” He pressed, “Anything strange, or different?”

“Oh  _ come on _ , Bobby. I'm not a Demon!” She scoffed, “How many times am I gonna have to prove I'm  _ me _ ? You want me to drink a gallon of holy water or what?”

“ _ Listen _ . No demon's letting you lose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something  _ nasty  _ planned.”

“Well as of now i feel fine, okay? When my head starts spinning in circles  _ then  _ you can worry.”

“Alright, alright.” Dean mended, “We don't know  _ what  _ they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel.  _ We need help _ .”

“I know a psychic.” Bobby offered, “She’s a few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking.”

Angel tensed, “I dont know…”

“ _ Hell yeah _ .” Dean instantly agreed, ignoring Angel's reservations, “It's worth a shot.”

With a nod, Bobby walked out of the room to make a phone call. Angel sighed and went to follow but Sam caught her arm.

“Ang…” She turned to him curiously as he reached into his collar and pulled out her cross necklace before unclipping it, “You probably want this back.” 

He placed it in her hand with a small smile which she returned. She closed her hand around the familiar metal as she looked up at him, touched.

“Thanks Sammy.”

“Yeah.” He nodded and watched her closely as she put the necklace back on, “Angie… what was it like?”

Dean's eyes went from Sam to Angels instantly. He’d be lying if he said he wasn't curious to know her answer. He could tell something was off when she told them she didn't remember anything, and that same look from before was firmly on her face now.

“Hell?” Angel shrugged as she worked hard to avoid both of their gazes, “I can't remember. I must have blacked it out or something.”

“Well…” Sam nodded, relief filling him at her answer, “Thank God for that.”

Dean met her eye and she looked away instantly, knowing he knew she was lying, “Yeah…” 

“How did you two make it out alive anyway?” She immediately changed the subject as she sat back down, “I was sure she was gonna kill you guys.”

“She tried.” Dean cleared his throat, “But, uh, Sammy kind of put the snub in her plan.”

“How?”

“She fired this, like,  _ burning light _ at me, and…” Sam shook his head just as confused, “It didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something.”

Angel gaped, “ _ Immune _ ?”

“Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised,  _ her or me _ . She left pretty fast after that.”

“Try being the bystander on that one.” Dean scoffed, “I didn't know what the hell was going on.”

“Huh…” Angel nodded slowly as she took all that in, “And Ruby?”

“ _ Dead _ .” Sam shrugged, “For now.”

“And what about your freaky ESP stuff?” Dean asked next, turning to Sam, “You been using those?”

Sam glared at him as Angel rolled her eyes, “ _ No _ .”

“You sure about that?” He pressed, “Well, I mean, now that you've got…  _ immunity _ , whatever the hell  _ that  _ is, just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on. You’ve been MIA for awhile.”

“Dean, knock it off.” Angel dismissed, “It’s not really the time for the snarky commentary, alright?”

“ _ Nothing _ , Dean.” Sam answered anyway, with a glare pointed straight at his older brother, “Look, you guys didn't want me to go down that road,  _ so I didn't go down that road _ . It was practically Angel's dying wish.”

“Good, Sam, I'm glad to hear it.” Angel sighed heavily in relief as Sam broods, “Let's just keep it that way, okay?” 

Each of them looked over as Bobby came back into the room with his keys, “She's about four hours down the Interstate so _ try to keep up _ .”

Angel started to walk out with them but stopped herself, “Wait…” The boys all turned to her, including Bobby, “I can't just take off without finding Asa and telling him i'm okay. It's not right.”

“You will, darlin,  _ you will _ .” Bobby walked up to her and gave her a soft look, “We just need to figure out what we’re dealing with first.”

The boys both nodded sadly as well, signaling they agreed. With a frown Angel sighed and followed the three of them outside. Bobby and Dean headed over to the impala, but Sam stopped Angel from following.

He pulled a set of familiar keys from his pocket and tossed them to her, “I assume you'll want to drive.” 

She grinned from the keys in her hand to her little brother, “ _ Damn straight _ .” As they approached the Trans Am she eyed it lovingly, “Hey, sweetheart.” She ran a hand along it lovingly, much like she did the impala when she saw it at Bobbys, “Miss me?” Opening the doors she and Sam settled in but a frown soon filled her face upon seeing an ipod plugged into her stereo, “Uh… Sammy…” She sent a glare over to him, “What the hell is  _ that? _ ”

“Thats an ipod jack. I was modernizing.”

“You were supposed to take care of her, not doucher her up!  _ She's a classic _ !”

“Angie…” He chuckled softly, “I thought it was my car.”

“ _ Right _ . I’d bet anything you wouldn't pull this crap with the Impala.” 

Angel rolled her eyes as she turned the key in the ignition.  _ Vision by Jason Manns _ filled her stereo and she turned to gape even more at Sam. He in turn shrugged innocently before she ripped the iphone jack out of the stereo and threw it in the back seat.

“ _ You _ , little brother, need to be schooled yet again.” Reaching into her glove compartment she was pleased to see her favorite Ramones album still sitting there and promptly placed it in the player, “Let's listen to some  _ real  _ music, shall we?”

**_At Pamela Burns house…_ **

As soon as Bobby knocked on the door it flew open and his psychic friend, Pamela Burns, stepped out. The woman was beautiful with long dark brunette hair that curled around her shoulders and down her back. She looked to be close to Angel's age, in her thirties. Angel couldn't help but admire the glowing ready smile the woman held. Even it was centered on Bobby at the moment. 

Pamela grinned excitedly, “Bobby!” 

She grabbed him into a hug and briefly lifted him off the ground. The Winchesters shared a look at that as a smirk covered Angels face.

Bobby chuckled, “You're a sight for sore eyes.”

“ _ So… _ ” Pamela stepped back to look all three of the Winchesters up and down appraisingly, “These the Winchesters?”

“Angel, Sam, Dean, this is Pamela Barnes.” Bobby introduced with a smile, “ _ Best damn psychic in the state _ .”

A flirty look filled Deans face as he nodded at her, “Hey.”

Sam waved a little awkwardly, “Hi.”

Angel smiled brightly, “Hello.”

“ _ Mmm-mmm-mmm _ .” Pamela sent a smirk to Bobby who raised a careful brow at her, “Angel Winchester.” Her eyes raked over Angel's body appreciatively, “ _ Out of the fire and back in the frying pan _ , huh? Makes you a  _ rare  _ individual.”

“ _ Sure _ .” She cocked an eyebrow at her, “If you say so.”

“Come on in.”

Pamela ushered them through the door as Bobby turned to her, “You hear anything?”

“Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your girl out,  _ or  _ why.”

“So what's next?”

“A séance, I think.” She grinned excitedly, “See if we can  _ see  _ who did the deed.”

Angel's eyes widened, “You're not saying we summon the thing  _ here  _ are you?”

“No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal.”

Dean shrugged, “I'm game.”

“Yeah because this directly involves you.” Angel swatted at him before turning back to Pamela, “Look, I don't know if that's such a good idea.”

“Sweetheart, dont you worry. I know what i'm doing.” Pamela winked, “Been doing this a long time.”

Begrudgingly Angel agreed and watched as Pamela spread a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. All three Winchesters eyed it warily. Dean cocked his head as Pamela squatted in front of a cabinet to retrieve some more items. Her shirt lifted to reveal a scrawled tattoo across her lower back that read:  _ Jesse Forever _

He smirked, “Who's Jesse?” 

“ _ Well… _ ” Pamela chuckled as she retrieved several pillar candles, “It wasn't  _ forever _ .”

“His loss.”

She stopped directly in front of Angel with a knowing smirk in her eyes. Her eyes centered on the hunter's lips as Angel rose a brow.

“ _ Might be your sister's gain _ .”

The three of them gaped at her as she passed.

“ _ Dude _ .” Dean lowered his voice, “You are  _ so  _ in.”

Angel rolled her eyes, “I think i've got a lot on my plate right now, Dean.”

“You just got out of jail.” Dean motioned excitedly, “ _ Live a little _ .”

Angel chuckled, “Just  _ relax _ , will you?”

Pamela winked at the boys as she passed by again, “You fellas are invited if you want.”

Angel pointed at them, “The hell you are.” When they chuckled she glared, “ _ Can it _ , boys.”

**_Later on…_ **

Pamela, Bobby, Sam, Dean and Angel were all seated around the small table which now had six lighted candles in the center. 

“Take each other's hands.” Pamela instructed, “And  _ I  _ need to touch something our mystery monster touched.” 

Pamela slid her hand along Angel's inner thigh making the hunter jump and slam her legs closed when she got a  _ little  _ too close.

“ _ Whoa _ .” She chuckled a little as she sent a wary look to the brunette, “Didn't touch me there.”

Pamela giggled, “My mistake.”

Angel looked around a little nervously before pulling up her left sleeve to reveal the raised brand that was left on her body. Shock rocked Sam as he stared at it for the first time. His panicked eyes met Deans and Bobbys momentarily before settling back on the brand.

Pamela laid her hand on the brand gently, “Okay.” All four closed their eyes as she began to chant, “ _ I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle _ .” The television in the next room turned on to static but she continued, “ _ I invoke, conjure, and command _ … Castiel?” The group all looked at her with her furrowed brows as she shook her head, “No.  _ Sorry _ , Castiel. I don't scare easy.”

Dean frowned, “ _ Castiel _ ?” 

“Its name. It's whispering to me,  _ warning  _ me to turn back.” White noise and static continued from the tv and radios as the table began to shake, “ _ I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face _ .”

“Look…” Angel tensed as the white noise and rattling became more violent, “Maybe we should stop.”

“I almost got it.” Pamela dismissed, “ _ I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now _ !” 

Suddenly the candle flames flared up several feet in the air before Pamela began to scream in agony. Her eyes flew open as they were filled with a white-hot flame. Once she collapsed, the rattling, white noise, and flames died out.

Bobby caught her to slowly and gently lower her to the floor, “Call 9-1-1!”

Sam scrambled out of his chair and into the next room as Dean and Angel rushed over to help. Pamel was conscious, but bleeding and badly burned. Her eyelids flew open to reveal black, empty sockets. 

“I can't see!” She sobbed, “I can't see!  _ Oh god _ !”

**SECTION THREE**

**_Inside Johnny Mac’s Diner…_ **

Dean and Sam sat at a table as they gave their order to the waitress. She nodded at them as she wrote it down and smiled before leaving.

“Yeah.” Angel walked over to the table as she spoke on the phone and sat between her brothers, “You bet. Thanks Bobby.” 

Sam eyed her, “What'd Bobby say?”

“Pamelas stable and out of I.C.U.” She sighed in relief, “ _ Thank God _ .”

Dean scoffed, “And  _ blind  _ because of us.”

Sam nodded, “ _ And _ we still have no clue  _ who  _ we're dealing with.”

“Well… that's not  _ entirely  _ true.” Angel countered, “We’ve got his name.  _ Castiel _ . That's a big deal. I mean think about it boys…” She leaned into them with a knowing eye, “We get the right spells and mambo-jumbo together we could summon him right to us. Figure this out and be done with it.”

“Huh…” Dean cocked his head, “That's not a half bad idea.”

“You're both crazy!” Sam scoffed, “ _ Absolutely _ not.”

“No that could work, Sam.” Dean pressed, “We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?”

“ _ Exactly _ what i was thinking. Get some revenge for Pam.”

“Okay stop.” Sam interrupted quickly, “Pam took a  _ peek  _ at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you two want to have a  _ face to face _ ?”

“ _ Yeah, _ Sammy.” Angel quipped, “Because it's about  _ all  _ we can do right now. We don't have any other option. Unless you wanna share something with the class that you've come up with all of the sudden?”

“As a matter of fact I do.” He leaned in as he lowered his voice, “I followed some demons to town, right?”

Angel raised a brow, “ _ So _ ?”

“ _ So _ , we go find them.  _ Someone's  _ gotta know  _ something  _ about  _ something _ .” The waitress reappeared with three plates of pie and set them on the table before Sam waved, “Thanks.”

Instead of walking away though, she plopped into the vacant seat across from Angel as she stared at the three of them with a small smile.

Dean smirked, “You angling for a tip?”

“I'm sorry.” Her eyes changed to demon-black for a moment, “Thought you were looking for us.” 

A uniformed man by the counter and a cook behind the counter also showed their demon-black eyes to the Winchesters. The uniformed man went to the door and locked it before taking a firm stance in front of it.

“ _ Angel _ .” The waitress glared at the blonde who had gone tense, “ _ To hell and back _ . Aren't you a  _ lucky  _ duck.”

Angel's eyes flashed from her to the other demons in the room for a moment, “That's what people keep telling me.”

“So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? “ Anger laced her tone, “Tell me. What makes  _ you  _ so special?”

“ _ Hm _ .” She pretended to think for a second, “Well, I like to think it's because of my perky nipples.  _ Oh _ . Or  _ maybe  _ it's the blonde hair. Blondes always have more fun, am I right?” The sarcastic humor in her face and voice was quickly replaced by seriousness, “ _ I don't know _ . It wasn't  _ my  _ doing. I don't know  _ who  _ pulled me out.”

“ _ Right. You don't _ .” She cocked her head, “Lying's a  _ sin _ , you know.”

“Thanks for the fun fact.” Angel nodded, “ _ But i'm not lying _ . Actually, I'd  _ love  _ to find out who busted me out if you’ve got any suspects up your sleeve.  _ Enlighten me, Flo _ .”

“Mind your tone with me, girl.” She nearly growled, “ _ I'll drag you back to hell myself _ .”

Sam and Dean, who have both been silently staring daggers at her through this whole exchange, shifted as if to attack. Angel held a hand up and stopped them from making a move. They eyed her warily but settled back down to their seats.

“ _ Now _ who’s lying?” Angel chuckled, “You aren't gonna do  _ diddly _ , princess.”

“ _ No _ ?”

“ _ No _ . Because if you  _ were  _ you would have done it already.  _ Fact is _ , you don't know  _ who  _ sprung me, and I’m guessing you’re just as freaked as us. You're looking for answers. Well,  _ maybe  _ it was some  _ turbo-charged  _ spirit. Or, uh,  _ Godzilla _ .  _ Or  _ some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade they don't tell you  _ squat _ . Whoever it was, they want me  _ out _ , and they're a lot stronger than  _ you _ . So…” Angel smirked menacingly, “ _ Go ahead _ . Give me a one way ticket back downstairs. Just don't come crawling on your hands and knees when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose.”

The demons glare hardened as she leaned towards Angel, “ _ I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs _ .”

Angel stood up out of her seat and also leaned forward, a challenge beaming in her green eyes. Rearing back she threw a right hook that connected and whipped the waitresses head back. The demon took it without retaliation. Angel swung again and the demon still did nothing in retaliation. She just glared at the three of them, looking more and more nervous.

“That's what i thought.” Angel smirked at her before motioning to her brothers, “Let’s go, boys.”

As they stood, the demon sat stiffly in her chair. Dean pulled a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peeled off a ten dollar bill. 

He held it up for a second before dropping it on the table like an insult, “ _ For the pie _ .” He quickly followed Sam and Angel as they stalked out of the diner and across the street, “ _ Holy crap _ , that was close.”

“ _ You’re telling me _ .” Angel scoffed as she sent a careful look behind them, “I was half expecting her to slit my throat when I hit her the first time.”

Sam leaned into them hurriedly, “We're not just going to leave them in there?”

“Well  _ yeah _ .” Dean answered with a  _ matter of fact _ tone, “There's  _ three  _ of them,  _ probably more _ , and we've only got  _ one  _ knife between us.”

Sam scoffed, “I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately.”

“Okay, well, _ yippee for you, _ but we’re not running in there half cocked with  _ one  _ weapon.” Angel dismissed, “The three of us are back together so you don't have to be so reckless, Sam.”

“ _ Look… _ ” Sam pressed, “We've got to take 'em.  _ They’re dangerous _ .”

“They’re  _ scared _ , okay?” Dean shook his head in agreement with Angel, “Scared of whatever had the juice to yank Angel out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here.  _ One job at a time _ .”

**_Back at the motel…_ **

Once Dean dozed off on the couch with a large book open on his lap, Sam quietly and carefully snuck out. He checked to make sure Dean didn't stir as he swiped his car keys and quietly shut the motel room door behind him. Slipping into the Impala unnoticed her drove away into the night.

In her own room, Angel flicked on the light to the small bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She splashed her face with some water before leaning forward on the sink.

_ Terrifying and bloody memories flooded her brain as piercing screams flooded her hearing. _

Her hands tightened around the sides of the sink as she pulled back to look at herself in the mirror. Taking a shaking breath she wiped her face and hands clean before walking back to her bed. The sounds and images from Hell were more prominent the longer she was topside and the memories were making her physically sick. As she sat down on the bed she swiped her phone from the nightstand and dialed quickly before listening to the line ring.

_ A gruff voice sounded on the other end, “What?” _

“Asa?”

_ “...” Shuffling around was heard, “Who the hell is this?” _

“It’s- its me. It's Angel. I’m back. Something lifted me topside. We’re trying to figure it out but we’re not having much luck as of yet.” As silence stretched she sighed, “It's so good to hear your voice, Ace.”

_ “Bullshit. Listen you son of a bitch-” _

“Look, I know you don't believe me and I know this sounds impossible. I’m at the Astoria Motel in Pontiac, Illinois. Show up and I'll prove it to you.”

A dial tone was heard and Angel hung her head as she flipped her own phone closed. She was hoping he’d get here soon so she could see him again. Lying down she blankly watched whatever movie was playing on the TV before falling asleep.

Soon after falling into slumber, the TV turned to loud static as the radio also started whining. The sounds woke her in confusion as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Upon realizing what was happening she went on instant alert and grabbed her salt filled shotgun that was lying by the bed. Her eyes flashed around the room cautiously, but everything seemed to be in order. 

Once again the painfully high-pitched noise began and she grimaced as she grabbed her right ear, keeping the weapon up in her left hand. The mirror on the ceiling shattered and rained broken glass down on her. She crumpled to the ground in pain as she clutched both of her ears. All of the glass in the room began to explosively shatter around her and she tried to jump out of the way. As the noise escalated she screamed in pain and blood ran out of her ears. Dean and Bobby burst into the room as more glass shattered around her, looking around wildly.

Dean dived for her as soon as he spotted her huddled on the floor, cut up from the glass, “Angel!” 

Disoriented and in pain, Angel allowed him to lift her up and carry her out of the room hurriedly as Bobby looked around the destroyed room in shock.

**SECTION FOUR**

**_On the road…_ **

Bobby drove the Trans-Am from beside Dean as Angel sat in the back. She grimaced as she wiped the dried blood that had dripped from her ear.

Bobby looked at her from the rearview, “How ya feelin?”

Angel grimaced as she carefully leaned back, “My head's pounding and my ears have church bells in them but aside from that,  _ peachy _ .” 

Dean sighed and pulled his phone out to dial Sam who immediately answered, “You're on speaker with Ang and Bobby. What are you doing?”

_ “Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger.” _

“In  _ my  _ car?”

_ “Sorry. Couldn't really take Angie's though so…” He cleared his throat, “What are you guys doing up anyway?” _

“The three of us are gonna go grab a beer.” Angel piped up as she leaned forward, signaling for them to go along with it, “Figured we’d let you know in case you came back before us.”

_ “Alright, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?” _

“Sure thing.” Angel nodded, taking the phone from Dean, “See you later.”

After she hung up Bobby eyed her curiously, “Why the hell didn't you tell him?”

“Because he’d just try to stop us.”

Dean turned to her with raised eyebrows, “You wanna summon this thing  _ now _ ?”

Bobby sputtered, “You can't be serious!”

“As serious as i'll ever be. This is our only move, boys. We gotta do it. It’s time we faced it head-on.”

“Ang…” Dean countered, now unsure after what he just witnessed in the room, “This thing almost killed you just now. We don't have any idea what we’re dealing with.”

“That's why we've got to be ready for anything. Still got Ruby's knife?”

“Yeah…”

“ _ Good _ .”

Bobby shook his head at her, “ _ This is a bad idea _ .”

“Couldn't agree more.” Dean agreed grimly, “She's right, though. What other choice do we have?”

“We could choose  _ life _ .”

“ _ Look… _ ” Angel eyed the two of them, “This thing is after me hardcore.  _ That's  _ obvious. There's nowhere i can hide so we can either wait for it to attack when we’re all off guard again  _ or  _ we can go after it on our  _ own  _ terms.”

Bobby still looked unconvinced and tense, “Then we could really use Sam on this.”

“ _ No _ . Leave him be.” Angel dismissed, “He's better off that way. We can handle this.”

**_Back inside Johnny Mac’s Diner…_ **

Sam snuck into the darkened diner after using his lock-picking tools. A song played softly on the jukebox in the otherwise quiet and deserted restaurant. He quietly made his way in and immediately saw the cook from earlier face-down on the floor. His hands were bloody and it was obvious he was dead. Sam crouched down and turned him over to reveal that his eyes were burned out and dry blood caked his cheeks. As Sam stood a different figure attacked him from behind. They grappled for a moment before Sam saw that it was the demon waitress from before. She too had empty burned out eye sockets and blood trickling down her face. She looked both terrifying and terrified.

Sam shoved her away from him with a grimace of disgust, “ _ Your eyes _ .”

“ _ I can still smell your soul a mile away _ .”

“It was here.” His brows lifted, “You  _ saw  _ it.”

She sobbed, “I saw it.”

“What was it?”

“It's the end. We're dead.  _ We're all dead _ .”

Sam insisted, “ _ What _ did you see?”

“ _ Go to hell _ !”

“ _ Funny _ . I was going to say the same thing to  _ you _ .”

Sam stepped back, planted his feet, and shut his eyes in concentration. He extended his right hand towards the demon and she heaved as she began to vomit black smoke into her hand. In seconds, the waitress had collapsed to the floor as the demon was sucked down into the Pit. Sam opened his eyes and crossed to the woman on the floor. To check her pulse,.

He sighed in disappointment when he felt nothing, “Damn it.”

The kitchen door opened just before a woman walked out. The woman that was in his motel room earlier. Her presence wasn't a surprise to Sam as he stood up to meet her eye and share a smoldering look. 

“Getting pretty slick there, Sam.  _ Better all the time _ .”

He looked down at the corpse as his face fell, “What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?”

“I wish I knew.”

“We were thinking some high level demon pulled Angel out.”

“ _ No way _ .” She dismissed, “Sam, human souls don't just  _ walk out _ of Hell and back into their bodies easy.  _ The sky bleeds, the ground quakes _ . It's  _ cosmic _ . No demon can swing that. Not  _ Lilith _ , not  _ anybody _ .”

“Then what can?”

“Nothing  _ I've  _ ever seen before.”

**_Inside an abandoned warehouse…_ **

Bobby drew a symbol with white spray paint on the cement floor. As he stood, he surveyed the entire floor, walls, and ceiling of the empty rectangular warehouse. Every inch was covered in all of the supernatural symbols they could find. Angel was finishing up one wall as Dean stood at a table setting up equipment.

“That's a hell of an art project you two have got going there.”

Bobby nodded, “Traps and talismans from  _ every  _ faith on the globe.” 

“Not a bad place to start.” Angel smirked as she shut the book she was looking at and put the spray bottle down, “This has to help us out somehow. How you doin?”

“ _ Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife _ . I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of.”

Bobby shook his head again with the same grim look as before, “This is still a  _ bad  _ idea.”

“Bobby, we both heard you the first twelve times.” Angel patted his shoulder, “But like i said,  _ we’re kind of backed into a corner here _ .”

“Alright.” Dean slapped his hands together, “What do you say we ring the dinner bell?”

Angel motioned in agreement as Bobby reluctantly nodded. He walked over to another desk and took a pinch of some powder from a bowl to sprinkle into a larger bowl. The substances then began to smoke as he chanted in Latin.

**_Back with Sam and Ruby…_ **

“ _ So _ .” Ruby looked over at Sam from across the table they were now sitting at, “ _ Million dollar question _ , are you going to tell Angel and Dean about what we're doing?”

“Yeah…” Sam nodded reluctantly, “I just gotta figure out the  _ right  _ way to say it.” Ruby gave him a look, “I just need  _ time _ , okay?  _ That's all. _ ”

“Sam they're going to find out, and if it's not from  _ you  _ they're going to be pissed.”

“Both of them are going to be pissed  _ anyway _ .” He dismissed, “I mean, Deans so hard headed about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me, and Angel still treats me like her six year old little brother.”

“Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while.”

Sam frowned, “Ruby, you…”

“I mean, I'm not  _ exactly  _ in Dean  _ or  _ Angels fanclub.  _ Especially  _ Angel, but they  _ are  _ your brother and sister. I'm not going to come between you three.”

“I don't know if what I'm doing is right.  _ Hell _ , I don't even know if I trust you.”

“ _ Thanks _ .”

“But what I  _ do  _ know is that I'm saving people.  _ And  _ stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going.”

**_Back with Angel, Dean and Bobby…_ **

The three hunters were all seated on seperate tables, swinging their legs and looking bored. 

Dean glared at Bobby, “You sure you did the ritual right?” Bobby glared right back, “Sorry.  _ Touchy, touchy _ , huh?”

“ _ Dean _ .” Angel shook her head but couldn't help the smile that pulled, “I forgot just how annoying you get when you're bored.”

Before he could comment, loud rattling shook the roof interrupting him. The hunters armed themselves with shotguns and took positions at the far end of the warehouse. 

Dean let out a stiff laugh, “Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind?”

Angel looked around at the commotion as she tightly gripped her shotgun, “ _ Doubtful _ .”

The door burst open just before a handsome man in a business suit and trench coat stalked inside.  _ Castiel _ . Angel raised a brow, not expecting him to look quite so pleasant. The light bulbs above his head shattered in a shower of sparks as he passed them. As he approached, the three hunters all opened fire, but the shots didn't even slow him down. Dean took the demon knife as Castiel got closer and closer to his sister. 

Angel tensed as she backed away from him, “ _ Who the hell are you _ ?”

Castiel stopped right in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers, “I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way.”

Dean then jumped forward and plunged the knife into his chest. Castiel looked down at the blade in unconcern before pulling it out, and dropping it to the floor. Behind him, Bobby made his attack. Without looking away from Angel, Castiel grabbed Bobby's weapon and used it to swing him around so he was face to face with the man. He touched Bobby on the forehead with his fingertips, sending the man crumpling to the ground before doing the same to Dean.

“We need to talk, Angel.” Castiel's blue eyes snapped back to Angel's shocked green ones, “ _ Alone _ .”

**SECTION FIVE**

Angel crouched over her brother's body carefully as she checked his pulse. She sighed in relief to feel his heart steadily beating away before moving on to do the same to Bobby, who was also okay. Her eyes lifted to glare at Castiel who was casually flipping through one of the books Bobby brought. 

“Your brother is alive. They both are.”

“ _ Who the hell are you _ ?”

“ _ Castiel _ .”

“Yeah, I know your name, sweetheart. I mean  _ what  _ are you?”

Castiel turned to meet her eyes, “I'm an Angel of the Lord.”

“ _ Right _ , yeah. You’re an Angel of the Lord.” She chuckled as she stood up and rolled her eyes at him, “And I'm the Queen of England.” She motioned to her head and gun as her voice dripped in sarcasm, “ _ Take a look at my staff and crown _ .”

Lightning flashed around them as big shadowy wings appeared behind Castiel's back and stretched off into the distance. As soon as the light dimmed, the shadowy wings disappeared.

“Okay, that's…  _ new _ .” Angel gaped at him as her eyes widened, “What kind of  _ ‘Angel of the Lord’ _ burns a woman's eyes out of her head?”

“I warned her not to spy on my  _ true  _ form.” Castiel frowned, “It can be…  _ overwhelming  _ to humans, and so can my real voice.” He smiled softly at her, “But  _ you  _ already knew that.”

“That ear splitting mess at the gas station and the motel was your  _ voice _ ?” She scoffed when he nodded, “ _ Jeeze _ . Try lowering the volume next time. You almost took my head off.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people,  _ special  _ people, can perceive my true visage. I thought  _ you  _ would be one of them. I was wrong.”

“Right, right.  _ Common mistake _ .” She raked her eyes over him, “What  _ visage  _ are you wearing right now, huh? ‘ _ Holy tax accountant _ ?’”

“ _ This _ ? This is a… vessel.”

“ _ You're possessing some innocent human _ ? What makes you better than any tom, dick and harry Demon we go after then?”

“He's a  _ devout  _ man.” Castiel explained, “He actually  _ prayed  _ for this.” 

“ _ Okay _ , well not that I’m not  _ thoroughly  _ enjoying your  _ Tales From The Crypt: Bible Volum _ e, I’m not biting. Just spill who you  _ really  _ are so we can get on with it.”

Castiel frowned, “I told you.”

“No, you told me bullshit.” She shook her head with narrowed eyes, “Why would an  _ Angel of the lord _ want to rescue  _ me  _ from hell?”

“Good things  _ do  _ happen, Angel.”

“Not to  _ Winchesters _ .” She countered, “At least not in  _ my  _ experience.”

“What's the matter? You don't think you  _ deserve  _ to be saved?”

“Not particularly.” She crossed her arms, “Why'd you do it?”

  
“Because _God_ commanded it. _Because we have work for you and your brother_.”


	2. Are You There, God? It’s Me, Angel Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Sam and Dean are stunned when the spirits of Meg and Agent Henricksen appear and accuse the Winchesters of failing them. Although rattled, the three must pull together to save Bobby, who is too crippled with guilt to fight off the angry ghosts of the young children he couldn't save.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**_At Bobby’s house…_ **

Angel was absentmindedly idling around the house after explaining hers and Cas’s conversation to the boys. Bobby sat at his desk with a pile of books in front of him, Sam sat caddy corner to him and Dean stood as vehemently disagreed with believing Castiel was in fact an ‘ _ Angel of the Lord _ ’.

Sam shook his head, “Then what  _ else  _ could it be?”

“ _ I’m telling you _ …” Dean scoffed, “In  _ no way _ was that thing an Angel. It just isn’t possible.”

Sam's eyes met his sister, “What do you think, Ang?”

“I don't know… I mean it’s just…  _ weird _ , the prospect of me getting groped and dragged out of Hell by a freakin’  _ angel _ . And, I mean, if he really  _ is  _ an angel then that just changes everything, doesn't it?” She shook her head, “ _ Why _ would he lie about that?”

“Maybe he's some kind of demon.” Dean quipped, “ _ Demons lie _ .” 

Bobby watched them quietly as Angel shook her head, “He can’t be a demon, Dean. The guy was _ immune  _ to  _ everything  _ we threw at him.” She counted off with her fingers, “ _ Sigils, salt rounds, devils traps, the knife _ .  _ Nothing  _ put him down.”

“Dean.” Sam huffed, “ _ Lilith _ is scared of that thing!”

“Don't you think that if Angels  _ were  _ real, that  _ some  _ hunter  _ somewhere  _ would have seen one… at  _ some  _ point…  _ ever _ ?”

“ _ Yeah _ .” Sam motioned between Dean and Angel, “You two just did, Dean.”

“ _ Look _ , I'm tryin to come up with a theory here, okay?  _ Work with me _ .”

“Dean, we  _ have  _ a theory.”

“Yeah,  _ one with a little less fairy dust on it _ , please.”

“We don't know  _ anything  _ for sure, boys.” Angel paused as she crossed her arms and stopped pacing, “So I  _ do  _ agree that we try and figure out every  _ possible  _ answer. The angel thing is definitely still on the table but there's gotta be  _ other  _ things that make sense too.”

“ _ That's _ my point.” Dean huffed, “We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking  _ Angel of the Lord _ because it says so!”

“You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?” They all looked over to Bobby before walking to his desk, “I got stacks of lore-  _ Biblical, pre-Biblical _ . Some of it's in damn  _ cuneiform _ . It  _ all  _ says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.”

Deans eyes briefly met Angels shocked ones before shaking his head, “ _ What else _ ?”

“What else,  _ what _ ?”

“What else could do it?”

“Airlift your sister out of the hot box? As far as I can tell,  _ nothing _ .”

“Guys…” Sam grinned between his uncomfortable siblings, “This is  _ good  _ news.”

“Sorry…” Angel raised a brow, “ _ How _ ?”

“Because for once, this isn't just another round of  _ demon  _ crap. I mean,  _ maybe  _ you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?”

“We don't know that they're good guys, Sammy.” She shook her head, “ _ We don't know anything about them _ . Not really.”

“Say it's true.” Dean shifted, “Say there  _ are  _ angels.  _ Then what _ ? There's a  _ God _ ?”

“At this point…” Bobby nodded, “Vegas money's on  _ yeah _ .”

“I don't know, guys.”

“Dean.” Sam met his frown, “I know you're not all  _ choirboy  _ about this stuff, but this is becoming  _ less and less _ about  _ faith  _ and  _ more and more _ about  _ proof _ .”

“Okay, just  _ wait… _ ” Angel fidgeted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, “I mean, I pray sometimes,  _ sure _ , that kind of thing can help a person get through the hard parts of this job but…” She shook her head, “I don't know if i can actually wrap my head around the fact that  _ God  _ gives a crap about me personally.  _ That  _ makes less sense than the angel theory.”

Sam frowned, “Angie…”

“No, seriously. I mean, sure I've saved a lot of people in my day, we all have, but… I just figured  _ that  _ made up for all the shitty things i've done in comparison.  _ Stealing, lying, cheating, sex _ … I’ve pretty much check marked some of the top sins, so why do  _ I  _ deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular  _ Joe-Schmoe _ .”

“Well, if Bobbys right…” Dean sighed and smiled a little at her, “You're a regular  _ Joe-Schmoe  _ that's important to the man upstairs.”

“I don't even like being singled out at raffles and birthday parties,  _ let alone by God _ .”

“ _ Too bad _ .” Sam smirked, “Because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat, Ang.”

“ _ Great _ .”

“Alright, well what do we know about angles?” Dean sighed as he turned to Bobby, “ _ Strengths, weaknesses, weapons all that _ ?”

Bobby picked up a pile of fat, weighty books and put them in front of the Winchesters, “ _ Start reading _ .”

Dean looks at the pile of books, and turns towards Sam, “ _ You're _ gonna get  _ me  _ some pie.”

“Make that a double, Sammy.” Angel winked at him as he grabbed the keys to the impala, “Oh, and turn the coffee pot on when you make your way out, please.” 

**A/N:** _Smut warning on this next part so if you dont wanna read it skip a long to the diner title :)_

Shortly after Sam left, the three remaining hunters nearly jumped out of their seats when loud banging sounded at the front door. Angel and Bobby each readied themselves with weapons as Dean grabbed his pistol and went for the door. Once he peaked out the window he relaxed slightly before sending a look to Angel and opening the door.

Angel's breath hitched as she watched Asa walk through the door. He looked different. He was more muscular since the last time she’d seen him and his body was rigid. He’d let his beard grow out so the scruff covered his face ruggedly, but it suited him. He no longer looked like the held together neat and tidy hunter she once knew. Standing before her was a whole new man. One that held so much pain in those pretty hazel eyes it nearly broke her right there. She felt a deep pain in her soul at the change in his eyes. She's caused so much pain because of her deal; to her brothers, to the man she loved, and to all the others she cared deeply for.

Angel wasn't aware she had been standing there silently crying and staring at him until the sounds of his boots stomping towards her filled her ears. Dean intercepted him quickly, afraid he might attack upon thinking it wasnt really Angel standing before him.

“It’s  _ really  _ her, man.” Dean let his hand fall from Asas shoulder, “We’ve already been through all the tests.”

Asa maneuvered himself to the side of Dean so he could get a better look at her. As soon as their eyes met again Angel could see the tears trailing down his own face. He rushed over to pull her into a desperate hug. Feeling and breathing in every aspect of the woman in his arms that had been missing since she died. Pulling back his mouth engulfed her in a desperate hungry kiss. One that she immediately reciprocated as his hands tangled in her hair.

“Uh, guys?” Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and they immediately pulled back from the kiss, “ _ We’re still in the room _ .”

“How… how is this even possible?” His hands gently encased her face as he studied her, “ _ How are you alive right now _ ?”

“Lets…” Her eyes flashed to Dean and Bobby who were each pretending to read the lore from earlier, “Let's go for a walk.”

Leaving the house the two of them walked through the junkyard silently for a few minutes, Asa’s eyes never leaving the blonde. His deep emotional eyes made the pit of guilt that much more heavy in her stomach. To the point where she couldn't look him in the eye. She was no longer the woman he once knew all that time ago. Things have changed,  _ she  _ changed. Her time in Hell made sure of that and it would haunt her forever. 

Angel didn't know if she had the willpower to act like everything was okay with Asa around. It was easier to do with her brothers. In fact, pretending to be  _ a-okay  _ when you were silently suffering was a Winchester family tradition most of the time. But to do it with Asa? That was a different story. He was always able to read her extremely well. To the point where she couldn't hide her emotional turmoil even if she wanted to. 

Asa turned and stopped their walking so they were face to face. He picked his hand up and moved her head so she would meet his gaze.

“You don't have any idea how much i've missed you, Ang.”

Seeing the pain in his eyes was enough to set Angel in motion. Quickly she grabbed his face and took him in for another kiss, pushing herself up against him. Asa quickly took over, dominating her mouth and picking her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back was pinned against an abandoned van. When he separated from her she moaned in protest and gazed up at him with so much lust in her eyes it made him grin.

“You  _ do  _ realize we’re in the middle of Bobby's scrapyard, right?”

Dropping her legs she went for his pants, “ _ We’ll be quick _ .”

Sliding off his pants and then her own she grinned when he picked her back up and pinned her against the van. Angel quickly slipped off the t-shirt she was wearing leaving her exposed in a black lace bra and matching panties. A sight that had Asa nearly growling at before he started kissing his way down her jaw and neck.

“ _ God _ , I missed you.”

Smiling, she captured his lips again as his hands ran over and caressed her body. In the next beat, he buried deep inside her, plunging into her with desperate need. She gasped in pleasure as she moved with him in tune, her back arching as his mouth moved down to her breasts. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as he quickened his pace and pounded into her. The air around them was thick and filled with their mutual sounds of pleasure,  _ even if they were trying to dial back the volume _ . Her moaning became louder and louder the closer she got to her climax, and Asa was trying to hold back so he could keep up with her.

“Shit,  _ fuck _ .” She whimpered as her wild eyes met his, “ _ Harder _ .”

Obliging, Asa gripped her thighs tighter as he plunged into her harder and harder. He came first, hard and fast with a loud grunt. Angel screamed out as her orgasm overtook her body as well, tightening all around him. They both slowed as they gasped for air and watched each other closely. He kissed her once more before pulling out and letting her legs down, but kept her closely pinned to the van as he rested his head on his arm.

She beamed up at him as she caught her breath, “I really needed that.”

“Glad i could help out.” Asa winked before pulling back to retrieve their discarded clothing, “Care to fill me in now?”

Angel frowned, not really knowing how to go about telling him everything. It was a little hard to swallow and she really was just as confused as everyone else when it came to her resurrection.  _ Demons  _ were one thing but  _ angels _ were in a whole different ball park as far as she was concerned. Regardless of her personal reservation she decided to fill him in on everything they did know thus far.  _ The details from her Hell trip she kept excluded _ . None of them needed to know the bloodied events that surrounded her stay in the Pit.

“ _ Wow _ .” Asa took a deep breath after taking everything in and getting dressed, “ _ Angels of the Lord _ , huh? You gotta be  _ kidding  _ me…”

“That's the current theory we’re knocking around. Really, it's the  _ only  _ thing that works. Angels can raise somebody from hell  _ and  _ put them back in their original body.”

“So this means there’s an actual…  _ Heaven _ ? And a  _ God _ ?”

“Lookin’ that way.”

“ _ Huh… _ ” He raised a brow, “Should we start going to church to  _ purge ourselves of all our sins _ now?”

“I dont know.” Leaning her head on the van she sighed, “Honestly, I've got absolutely no idea what any of this means. I dont  _ why  _ I'm back,  _ why I'm apparently chosen _ , or what all of this means in the long haul. I mean, we don't have any idea if these  _ ‘angels’  _ are  _ friends  _ or  _ foes _ . Sorry, but i'm not taking the Bible at its word. Way too many translations. These things could be playing us.”

“You wanna know what i know?”

“What?”

“They brought you back.” Asa smiled as he gazed down at her, “Makes them one of the good guys in my book.”

**_At a local diner…_ **

Sam pulled the impala to a top as he spoke on the phone with Dean, “ _ Yes _ , Dean, tell her I'll get the chips.” He scoffed, “ _ Dude _ . When have I ever forgotten the pie?” … “ _ Exactly _ .” Once he stepped out of the car he saw Ruby waiting for him at the side of the diner, “I got to go. Yeah, alright. Bye.” He walked over to her with a stone faced, “Ruby. “

“So…” Her clouded eyes traveled up to his, “Is it true?”

“Is  _ what  _ true?”

“Did an  _ angel  _ rescue your sister?”

Sam's eyes widened, “You heard.”

She scoffed, “ _ Who hasn't _ ?”

“We're not 100% sure, but… I think so.”

“Okay.  _ Bye _ , Sam.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” As she hurried away from him Sam grabbed her arm and turned her back, “What's going on?”

“Sam, they're  _ angels _ . I'm a  _ demon _ . They're not gonna care if I'm being  _ helpful _ . They smite first, and then they ask questions later.”

“What do you know about them?”

“Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me.  _ Watch yourself _ , Sam.”

“I'm not scared of angels.” 

Ruby gave him one last knowing look before turning around and leaving him standing there alone.

**_Back at Bobby’s…_ **

As Sam pulled the car up to the house Bobby hurriedly approached the car window, “Keep the engine running.”

“Why? What's going on?”

“I got a friend one state over-  _ Olivia Lowry _ . I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls.”

“Olivia Lowry.” Sam nodded in familiarity, “A  _ hunter _ , right?”

“Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me.”

Dean approached the driver's side of the car as Angel took her seat in the back. 

Sam turned to her as he slipped into the passenger seat, “Thought Asa was here?”

“Got a whacked out call from a friend in Newport. Said he’d be back with us when he figured out what was going on.”

Dean grabbed the bag of food Sam brought back but grinned when he looked inside it, “ _ Dude _ ?”

“Yeah?”

His glare deepened, “ _ Where's the pie _ ?”

**_At Olivia Lowry’s house…_ **

Bobby entered the house, armed with a gun. Behind him followed Dean, Sam, and Angel who were also armed. Each of them split off one by one in search for Olivia.

Bobby called out carefully, “Olivia?”

Angel grimaced when she came up on a dead body covered in blood, “Bobby?”

When Bobby came across his old friend's corpse he stormed out of the room upset.

Sam frowned as he pointed to the doorway, “Salt line.”

The three of them spread out around the room before Dean knelt down and picked something up, “Olivia was rocking the EMF meter.”

Angel continued looking around, “That means spirit activity…”

“Yeah,  _ on steroids _ .” Dean scoffed, “I never seen a ghost do  _ this  _ to a person.” Bobby entered the room again with his phone in his hand, “Bobby, you alright?”

His face was grim, “I called some hunters nearby…”

“Good.” Angel sighed, “Something tells me we’re definitely gonna need the help.”

“Except they ain't answering their phones either.”

Sam's eyes lifted to his, “Something's up, huh?”

“ _ You think _ ?”

With a glare Bobby walked out of the room as the Winchester’s watched him with concern.

**SECTION TWO**

**_At another hunters house…_ **

After finding another mutilated body Sam and Dean hurried back down the porch steps as Angel spoke on the phone with Bobby.

“Yeah, Bobby, Jed’s gone. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?”

_ “I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated… in red.” _

“Okay, what the hells going on, Bobby? Why are these steroid pumping spirits ripping apart off-duty hunters?”

“I don't know, but until we find out, you three better get your asses to my place. I already called Asa in.”

“We're on our way.” 

**_Later on…_ **

The three of them pulled up to a stop at a service station. Dean got out to start pumping gas as Angel went inside for a drink. Sam headed to the bathroom and quickly did his business. As he was washing his hands in the sink he noticed his breath becoming visible in front of him and the temperature of the room dropping. The bathroom mirror then became covered with a strange foggy mist. When Sam wiped it away in confusion he was startled to see Henriksens reflection behind him.

“Hi, Sam.” Henriksen glared, “It's been awhile.”

“Henriksen.” Sam swung around, “Are you- Did you…?”

“I didn't survive... if  _ that's  _ what you're asking.”

Sam looked pained as they stared at each other, “I'm sorry.” 

“I know you are.”

“Look, if we'd known Lilith was coming-”

“You wouldn't have left half a dozen innocent people in that police station to  _ die  _ in your place?” Henriksen angrily yelled, “ _ You _ did this to me. It was  _ your  _ fault. She was after  _ you _ , and  _ I  _ paid the price. _ You left us there to die _ !”

Henriksen then attacked Sam, grabbing him hard and tossing him around. During the scuffle Sam turned his head and noticed a small brand on Henriksen's hand. He was then thrown against the mirrors before Henricksen knocked his head on the sink. Sam fell to the ground just as Angel ran in and shot at the ghost with a salt round, making him immediately disappear.

**_Back at Bobby's house…_ **

Lights flickered around the house as Bobby's breath became visible in front of him. Upon hearing laughter he walked towards the noise, grabbing an iron poker from the fireplace on his way. The lights flickered again as the radio started up. Bobby watched as a ball bounced down the stairs. When it stopped at the bottom he turned and saw two small girls, very much alike, staring at him.

**_On the road…_ **

Dean sped the impala down the road, Sam in the passenger nursing his new bruises, as Angel frantically called Bobby's phone for the hundredth time.

“He’s still not answering.” Angel huffed in worry upon getting his voicemail yet again, “ _ Damn it _ .”

“How you feeling, huh?” Dean looked worriedly over to Sam, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“None.” Sam scoffed as he grimaced, “I'll be fine, Dean.”

“Henriksen, huh?” Dean shook his head, “What did he want?”

“ _ Revenge _ .” Sam's face dropped, “‘Cause we got him killed.”

“ _ Sam _ .”

“Well, we  _ did _ , Dean.”

“Alright.  _ Stop right there _ .” Dean barked, “Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us  _ now _ , okay? We can't get a hold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers,  _ don't think at all. _ ”

**_Once at Bobbys…_ **

The three of them slowly entered the house, guns cocked and ready. 

Deans eyes shifted around cautiously, ““Bobby?” 

Angel walked deeper into the house and came across an iron poker on the ground. She looked grimly from the poker to her brothers.

“I’ll go.” Dean gestured to the stairs, “You two check outside.”

Splitting off, Sam and Angel walked through the junkyard. They again split off two different ways to cover more ground. Unbeknownst to the both of them Bobby was trapped in a car with the two ghost girls, who kept him quiet. 

“Bobby?” Angel trudged forward carefully, missing him, “You out here?”

As soon as her breath became visible in front of her Angel stopped walking. Slowly she turned around and was met face to face with a young woman that had shoulder-length brown hair. 

Angel’s brows rose as soon as she recognized the girl, “ _ Meg _ .”

“ _ Angel Winchester _ .” Meg smiled, “I'm surprised you recognize me.” She motioned to her body, “This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut.” Angel tensed as she walked closer, “It's okay, I'm not a demon.”

**SECTION THREE**

Angel nodded slowly, “You're the girl the demon possessed.”

“ _ Meg Masters _ . Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not,  _ you know _ , choking on my own blood.” Meg held up her hands when Angel tensed at her moving closer yet again, “It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry,  _ was _ . I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner…” She put a hand to her head, “ _ In here _ . I was awake. I had to  _ watch  _ while she murdered people.”

“Meg…” Angel flinched, “I'm sorry we couldn't save you. I  _ really  _ am.”

“ _ Oh, yeah _ ? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?”

“It wasn't like that. We thought-”

“ _ No _ , you didn't  _ think _ ! I kept  _ waiting _ ,  _ praying _ ! I was trapped in there screaming at you!  _ ‘Just help me, please!’ _ You're supposed to  _ help  _ people, Angel.  _ Why didn't you help me? _ ”

Tears filled the hunters eyes, “ _ I'm sorry _ .”

Fury flashed in Megs eyes and before Angel could react she was right in her face.

She slapped Angel so hard it knocked her to the ground, “Stop saying you're sorry!” 

“Wait, wait!” Meg instantly kicked Angel in the stomach, “Meg, we didn't know!  _ I swear _ !”

“ _ No _ … You just  _ attacked _ . Did you ever think there was a girl in here?  _ No _ . You just  _ charged  _ in,  _ slashing and burning _ . You think you're some kind of hero?”

Flashes from her time in the Pit ripped through Angel's mind and had her frantically shaking her head, “Not in the slightest.”

When Meg roughly grabbed a hold of Angel's flannel, the hunter noticed her hand had a brand on it.

“ _ You're damn right _ . Do you have  _ any  _ idea what it's like to be ridden for months by  _ pure evil _ … while your family has  _ no idea _ what happened to you?”

“Meg…” Angel swallowed hard, “We did everything we could.”

That pissed her off even more and she shoved Angel back down to the ground so she could kick her hard again. 

The ghost towered over the hunter menacingly, “It wasn't just  _ me _ , Angel. I had a sister.  _ A little sister _ . She  _ worshipped  _ me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do  _ anything  _ for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just… she just got  _ lost _ . And when my body was lying in the morgue beat-up and broken…” Her eyes pierced Angels, “Do you know what that did to her?  _ She killed herself _ !” Meg kicked her again in the stomach, “Because of  _ you _ , Angel! Because all you were thinking about was  _ your  _ family,  _ your  _ revenge, and  _ your  _ demons!  _ 50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive _ .  _ My baby sister would still be alive. _ That blood is on  _ your  _ hands, Angel!”

“I know.” Pain and regret filled Angel, “You’re right.”

Meg kicked out at her again but as she went to kick again a crowbar sliced through her and she disappeared. Asa stood there huffing and looking down at her worriedly. 

He dropped down to help her up, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, you mean after getting my ass handed to me?” She dusted herself off before giving him a pained smile, “Yeah, just peachy.”

**_With Bobby…_ **

The twin girls held Bobby tightly with a hand over his mouth, “Are you  _ scared _ , Bobby?”

“ _ We _ were scared, Bobby.”

“When the monster came for us… and grabbed us tight.”

“And we couldn't even scream. You were  _ right there _ , Bobby.”

“You were in the house.”

“You were  _ so  _ close.”

Sam was outside searching for Bobby when his breath became visible, “Bobby?”

The twin girls grip became tighter, “You could have saved us, Bobby.”

“You walked right past that door.”

“The monster had us.  _ And you didn't find us _ .”

“And now  _ they  _ won't find  _ you _ .”

“Bobby! Hold on, Bobby!” When Sam spotted a reflection he hurriedly worked his way up a pile of cars towards Bobby, “I'm coming!”

Sam used a crowbar to pry open the doors to the car where Bobby was being held. The twin girls pushed him backwards and he landed on another car below, bleeding. One of the girls jumped on him. Sam used the crowbar to fight her, while Bobby did the same with the other girl. The twins then disappeared from sight.

**_Later on in the house…_ **

The five of them were standing around the study discussing the recent events, Dean filled his shotgun with rock salt as Bobby looked on worriedly.

“So…” Sam frowned at his sister, “They're all people we know?”

“Oh, it's more than that.” She crossed her arms beside Asa, “They're people we couldn't save coming back trying to get some revenge. Hey, either of you remember Meg having a tattoo when she was alive?”

Dean frowned for a second before shaking his head, “I dont think so.”

“She had a mark on her hand. Almost like she was branded by something.”

“I did see a brand like mark on Henriksen.” Sam nodded, “He didn't have that when he was alive either.”

Bobby's eyes snapped between them, “What did it look like?”

Sam took a paper and sketched the mark he saw before handing it over to Angel to compare.

“That's it. That's exactly what she had on her hand.”

Bobby's face paled as he started moving around the study collecting things, “I may have seen this before.” Static sounded in the room making them all tense, “ _ We got to move _ .” Sam buckled when he tossed a bunch of books his way, “Follow me.”

Asa raised a brow, “To where?”

Bobby glared at him for a second, “Some place  _ safe _ , you idjit.”

He picked up some more books before leading the group to the basement. Inside was another room made entirely of iron. It was covered with pentagrams and Devil's traps. 

“Bobby…” Sam gaped as he touched the walls, “Is this…”

“ _ Solid iron _ .” A proud look settled on his face, “ _ Completely _ coated in salt.  _ 100% ghost-proof _ .”

“Wow.” Angel smiled, more than impressed, “You built a panic room?”

He shrugged, “I had a weekend off.”

Dean stared at the weapons that lined the wall in awe, “Bobby?” 

“What?”

Dean grinned, “You're awesome.” He stopped and smirked when he caught sight of a poster with a swimsuit model on it, “ _ Oh _ .” 

“Alright, none of that.” Angel rolled her eyes as she took the gun from him, “If i have to be locked up in a tight space with you four then there will be no ogling the swimsuit models.” She motioned to the table and sat down, “Let's get to work.”

**_Later on…_ **

“See…” Dean stopped abruptly from making salt rounds, “ _ This _ is why I can't get behind God.”

Sam eyed him, “What are you talking about?”

“If he doesn't exist,  _ fine _ . Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason. Just  _ random, horrible, evil _ \- I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he  _ is  _ out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know,  _ why  _ doesn't he help?”

Angel sighed when she met his eye before turning to Bobby who shook his head, “ _ I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole _ .”

Dean looked away in disappointment, “Yeah.”

“Found the symbol you two saw. The brand.” Bobby said as he looked up from his books and quickly changed the subject, “Its called the  _ Mark of the Witness _ .”

“ _ Witness _ ?” Sam repeated in confusion, “Witness to what?”

“The unnatural.” Bobby explained, “None of them died what you'd call  _ ordinary  _ deaths. See, these ghosts, they were  _ forced  _ to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault.  _ Someone  _ rose them…  _ on purpose _ .”

Angel scoffed, “Who the hell would do that?”

“Do I look like  _ I  _ know? Whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a  _ brand  _ on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called ‘ _ the rising of the witnesses.’ _ It figures into an ancient prophecy.”

“Wait, wait.” Dean stopped, “What- what book is that prophecy from?”

“Well…” Bobby looked up at him grimly, “The widely distributed version is just for tourists, you know, but long story short-  _ Revelations _ . This is a sign.”

A tense silence stretched before Angel broke it, “A sign of what?”

“The  _ apocalypse _ .”

**SECTION FOUR**

“ _ Apocalypse _ ?” Dean squeaked, “The  _ apocalypse _ , apocalypse? The  _ four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas _ apocalypse?”

“That's the one.” Bobby pointed, “The rise of the witnesses is a- a  _ mile marker _ .”

“Well, that's just  _ great _ .” Angel scoffed, shaking her head, “ _ What the hell are we supposed to do now _ ?”

“ _ Road trip _ .” Dean answered quickly, “ _ Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience _ .” He grinned, “ _ Bunny Ranch _ .”

“Fun.” Asa nodded at him with wide eyes, “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“First things first.” Bobby interrupted, ignoring them, “How about we survive our friends out there?”

“ _ Seconded _ .” Angel agreed as she paced and thought about a plan, “Now how do we do that? We can't stay locked up in here forever.”

“It's a spell.” Bobby indicated the paper in front of him, “It's supposed to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work.”

“ _ Should _ .” Sam grumbled, “Great.”

“If I translate it correctly.” Bobby informed, “I think I got everything we need here at the house.”

Dean laughed a little lightly, “Any chance you got everything we need  _ here in this room _ ?”

Bobby smirked, “You thought our luck was gonna start  _ now  _ all of a sudden?” He shook his head, “Spell's got to be cast over an open fire.”

Realization came to Sam, “The fireplace in the library.”

“ _ Bingo _ .”

Dean laughed again, this time a bit strained, “That's just not as appealing as a, uh,  _ ghost-proof panic room _ , you know?”

“It's not but we can handle it.” Angel nodded as she prepared herself to leave, “Just stick together, alright? Watch eachothers backs.” 

Asa stopped her, “Stay close to me, alright?” She raised a brow, “These ghosts are on steroids and I'm not about to lose you again.”

“Cover each other.” Bobby instructed as he took stance by the door, “And aim  _ careful _ . Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?”

At all their nods they carefully made their way out of the room to head towards the stairs. A ghost sat there, blocking their way. He was a young man in his early 20’s with curly hair and he was smiling directly at Dean.

“Hey, Dean. You remember me?”

Dean's memory flashed back to a the shifter bank robbery job they worked a few years ago. This guy died before they could help him.

“ _ Ronald _ , huh?” Dean nodded in recognition, “ _ With the laser eyes _ ?” He laughed lightly, “I wish I could say it's good to see you.”

“I am  _ dead  _ because of you.  _ You were supposed to help me _ !”

Immediately Bobby shot Ronald and he disappeared.

“If you're gonna shoot,  _ shoot _ .” Bobby reared on Dean, “ _ Don't talk _ .”

Hurriedly the group made their way to the living room. Angel created a salt circle as Dean started the fire. 

“Upstairs in the linen closet-  _ red hex box _ .” Bobby instructed as he turned to Sam and Asa, “It'll be heavy.”

Sam nodded, “Got it.”

As soon as the two of them took off the two twin girls appeared in the living room staring right at Bobby, “ _ Bobby _ .”

Dean shot at the girls as Bobby turned to him and Angel, “Kitchen. Cutlery drawer has got a false bottom.  _ Hemlock, opium, wormwood _ .”

Dean gave him an odd look, “ _ Opium _ ?”

“ _ Go _ !”

Angel cocked her gun, “I got this one.”

Before Dean could react she was already hightailing it to the kitchen. As soon as she left the girls appeared again as Bobby drew with chalk on the desk.

“Bobby, you walked right by us while that monster ate us all up.”

“You could have saved us.”

Dean immediately shot at them just as the doors to the kitchen slammed shut sealing Angel inside. Dean panicked and almost ran over to her but was stopped by Bobby.

“Angel?!” He yelled, “Angel you alright?!”

“I'm okay!” She called back immediately, “Keep working!” Henriksen then appeared right beside her, startling her, “Victor.”

His face was stone, “ _ Angel _ .”

“Look… I get it, okay?”

“No.” He shook his head at her, “You don't.”

“It's our fault you're dead, Victor.  _ I get that _ . As soon as we heard about the explosion,  _ I knew _ . I  _ knew  _ we should've stayed and got you guys out of there. We never should have left. We should've made sure you were safe.”

As she reached for her gun Henriksen made it go flying across the room.

“Not so fast. You think you left and Lilith came and we all died in a beautiful blast of…  _ white light _ ? If only.  _ 45 minutes _ .”

Her brows lifted in shock, “What?”

“ _ Over 45 minutes _ . Lilith said she wanted to have some fun. The secretary was first. Remember her?  _ Nancy, the virgin _ . Lilith filleted Nancy's skin off piece by piece. Right in front of us, made us  _ watch _ . Nancy never stopped screaming.”

Shock filled her at this revelation, “No…”

“ _ I _ was the last.” He reached inside her chest to grip her heart, something so painful she was gasping out in short bursts of breath, “Tell me how it's fair.  _ You  _ get saved from Hell,  _ I die _ . Why do you deserve another chance, Angel?”

Sam and Asa ran into the kitchen just then. Asa shot Henriksen before they both rushed to check on Angel. They got to her just as she collapsed to the floor and gasped in pain.

“Angie. Hey, hey.” Asa dropped beside her, “You okay?”

“ _ No _ .” She gasped again as the pain started to subside and allowed them to help her up, “So stop asking me that.”

She grabbed the other ingredients and ran with the boys, and the heavy box they carried, back to the library. 

Ronald appears again as Dean was reloading his gun, “ _ Ronald _ .” He forced a smile, “Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals.”

“That's when I was breathing.” He growled, “ _ Now I'm gonna eat you alive _ .”

“Well… come on. I'm not a cheeseburger.”

Dean cocked his gun and pointed it at Ronald, but the ghost had vanished. Bobby started to recite some Latin words just as the windows blew open with a powerful wind. The wind moved the salt from the circle so they were no longer protected by it. Meg appeared and Sam quickly shot at her as Bobby continued to recite the spell. Ronald appeared again and the boys both shot at him. Angel, Asa, Sam and Dean continued to fire their weapons as the ghosts appeared one by one. 

Henriksen knocked Dean's gun out of his hands as he reloaded. Dean grabbed another gun and shot it as he approached, only to find it empty. He quickly picked up an iron rod and hit Henriksen. 

Meg appeared and pushed Sam against the wall. She promptly trapped him there with a desk. He tried to push the desk away without success as Dean began grappling with Ronald.

Bobby continued to recite the spell as Sam kept trying to get out from being pinned. Henriksen knocked Asa out of the way before angrily grabbing Angel by the throat. The twin girl ghosts appeared sitting on the desk that pinned Sam, waiting. Meg, while everyone is preoccupied, plunged a hand into Bobby's back causing him to almost drop the bowl with spell ingredients.

“Dean!” Bobby called and tossed the bowl to him, “Fireplace!”

Dean threw the bowl in the fire, which turned blue. The ghosts all disappeared immediately. Bobby and Angel each fall to the ground upon being let go. Asa ran to her as Dean ran to Bobby. Sam pushed the desk away and freed himself. As Angel caught her breath, Bobby waved Dean off to indicate he was okay.

**SECTION FIVE**

**_Late on that night…_ **

Sam was asleep on the couch and Dean was fast asleep below him. Angel and Asa took the other side of the room to rest. Angel was fast asleep beside Asa until she awoke to a rustling noise. She opened her eyes, wiped her face, and looked over to see Castiel standing in the kitchen waiting for her. Checking on the three other men in the room, she carefully slipped out of Asas arms to join him.

Castiel studied Angel carefully, “Excellent job with the witnesses.”

Her eyes narrowed, “You  _ knew  _ about all this?”

“I was, uh…” He motioned his head, “ _ Made aware _ .”

“You were… ‘ _ made aware _ ’? And, what, you just sat back and  _ watched _ ? I almost got my freakin heart ripped out of my chest, man.”

He shrugged in nonchalance, “ _ But you didn't _ .”

“Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, be  _ guardians  _ or something? You know, _ fluffy wings _ ,  _ halos _ ,  _ the whole shebang _ .” She crossed her arms, “I was thinking you guys would be more like  _ Michael Landon _ not raging  _ dick-holes _ .”

“You wear a cross around your neck. You've read the Bible.” He met her glare with his own, “Angels are warriors of God.  _ I'm a soldier. _ ”

“ _Soldiers_ _fight_.” She challenged, “Why didn't _you_?”

“I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had  _ larger  _ concerns.”

“ _ Concerns _ ?” She repeated defiantly, “You know how many people,  _ good  _ people, died because of these Witnesses? Since  _ you're  _ real, where the hells the big man upstairs, huh? Does he even exist or is he like the  _ Wizard of Oz _ type?”

“There's a God. You shouldn't let your brother affect your faith in Him.”

“Maybe Dean makes more sense.” Castiel looked away from her in irritation, “Because if He was around what the hell is He waiting for? We’re sitting ducks down here being slaughtered by war, diseases, freakin  _ monsters  _ and He’s where?  _ Sitting on a throne in Heaven _ ?”

Castiel took a breath, “The Lord works-”

“Oh, do  _ not  _ say  _ ‘in mysterious ways _ ’. The last thing I wanna hear is some half assed quote from a hallmark card.” Castiel threw his hands up a little in exasperation as she studied him, “So  _ what _ ? Was Bobby right about the witnesses being a sign of the apocalypse?”

“That's why we're here.” Cas nodded, “ _ Big things afoot _ .”

“Do I want to know what kind of things?”

“I sincerely doubt it, but you  _ need  _ to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals.”

“66 seals?”

“Those seals are being broken by Lilith.”

“Right,  _ of course _ .” Angel scoffed in realization, “ _ She _ did the spell.  _ She  _ raised the witnesses.”

“Mm-hmm.” Castiel nodded, “And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead.”

“She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us.”

“Lilith has a certain sense of humor.”

“We put those spirits back to rest. That has to count for  _ something _ , right?”

“It doesn't matter.” He shook his head, “The seal was broken.”

“What's so important about these seals? Why does she want them broken?”

“Think of the seals as locks on a door…”

“Okay…” Angel nodded, “She breaks open the last one and opens  _ what _ ?”

“ _ Lucifer's cage _ .” He came to a stop in his pacing right in front of her and looked her dead in the eye, “He’ll walk free.”

“ _ Lucifer _ ?” Angel breathed out in shock, “Like…  _ Satan _ ?”

“Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?”

Her throat became dry as shock filled her entire body, “ _ To stop Lucifer _ .”

“That's why we've arrived.”

“But you failed on this seal, right? So what's that mean?  _ Lucy's coming home for Sunday dinner _ ?”

“We tried.” Castiel glared hard at her, “And there are  _ other  _ battles,  _ other seals _ . Some we'll  _ win _ , some we'll  _ lose _ . This one we lost.” Angel snickered sarcastically and Castiel glared harder, “Our numbers are not  _ unlimited _ .” He moved closer to her, “ _ Six of my brothers and sisters died in the field this week _ . You think the armies of Heaven should just follow  _ you  _ around? There's a  _ bigger  _ picture here.” A moment of thick silence stretched on as they stared each other down, “You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell.  _ I can throw you back in _ .”

Before she could react, Castiel vanished and left her alone in the kitchen to ponder his threat. In another beat of a second she was jerking awake in the spot she was sleeping in earlier. The boys and Asa were already up and about. Asa walked over and handed her a cup of coffee before studying her face.

“You okay?” When she didn't answer he pressed, “What's wrong?”

Both of her brothers turned to study her face at that and she stiffened, “Okay… so Sammy, I know you and Asa don't really have a problem believing in God and angels and stuff like that, right?”

They looked at each other before turning to her oddly, “Not really…”

“And Dean… you're starting to get on board?”

“Well… all the signs are pointing it out so i guess…  _ maybe _ .” He looked at her confused, “ _ Why _ ?”

“How do you three feel about believing in the Devil?”

“The Devil?” Asa repeated, “Like Lucifer?”

“The one and only…”

Sam shook his head, “Why are you asking all of this?”

She took a deep breath and delved into everything that Castiel told her.


	3. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Dean are transported back in time and are shocked when they land in Lawrence, Kansas. However, that shock turns to amazement after they run into a young John Winchester and Mary who have just fallen in love. They aren't sure why they've been sent back so they begin to enjoy the time with their parents and newfound grandfather, who may be hiding a secret that is key to Angel, Sam and Dean's entire predicament.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**_At a local motel…_ **

Dean was fast asleep in his bed as Sam quietly got dressed. Before heading out he paused and looked over to make sure Dean didn't stir. Outside, a car pulled to a stop in front of his room Sam sent another guilty look to Angel's room as he walked over to the car.

Ruby looked up at him from the drivers side, “Ready?”

“Definitely.”

Back in Angel's room, she was cuddled in for the night with Asa, both fast asleep. Yet the blonde hunter wasn't having a peaceful rest. She was dreaming hard. Flashes from the Pit filled her mind. Screams rang in her ears as the stench burned her nose. Her senses were completely overtaken by the flash of memories. Almost like she was transported back.

With a sharp gasp, Angel jerked awake from the trauma of the flashback. Sweat dripped down her feverish body as she tried to slow her erratic breathing down. When she turned to retrieve the cup of water on her nightstand she jumped at the sight of Castiel. He was sitting at the foot of their bed watching her. 

“Hello, Angel.” He cocked his head knowingly, “What were you dreaming about?”

“Dont worry about it.” Angel glared and pulled the blanket over her chest so she wasn't flashing an Angel of the Lord her laced boobs, “You some kind of peeping Tom that gets off watching people sleep?” She sent a look to Asa who was still in a deep sleep beside her before turning back to Castiel, “What do you want?”

“ _ Listen _ to me.” He leaned closer to her, “You and Dean have to stop it.”

She leaned away from him as her eyes narrowed, “What are you talking about?”

Before she could protest, Castiel put two fingers to her forehead. In the next second she was plopped onto a bench outside next to a sleeping Dean. The sun's bright light disoriented her, making her grimace. Looking over she saw Dean still snoozing away,  _ like they hadn't been teleported to god knows where, _ and slapped his leg.

“Dude.  _ Wake up _ .”

With a startled jump, he jerked awake. Confusion filled his face at his new surroundings before landing on his sister.

“What the hell is going on? Where are we?”

“I have no idea…” Angel stood and immediately went through the pockets of the jacket she was now wearing until she grabbed her phone but groaned when she realized she had no bars, “Castiel zapped us here. He said we have to stop something.”

“Stop  _ what _ ?”

“You think if i knew i'd be as confused as you right now?” Angel snapped with a glare, “ _ No _ .”

“Okay, cranky.” Dean put his hands up, “ _ Jeeze _ .”

Sighing, she looked up and over to a place called Jay Birds Diner, “C’mon.”

Dean stood and quickly followed her into the building. The place looked to be some kind of 70’s themed diner which had them both sharing a momentary odd look. Walking over to the bar they took a seat next to a good looking young man. He was busy reading a newspaper and enjoying a cup of coffee. 

Dean wiped down his face as they sat down before turning to him, “Hey.” He nodded, “Mind telling us where the hell we’re at?”

“Uh…” The man looked between them oddly, “ _ Jay Bird's Diner _ .”

Angel rolled her eyes, thoroughly not in the mood for polite pleasantries or air headed civilians.

“He means the  _ city and state _ .”

His brows furrowed at them even more, “ _ Lawrence, Kansas _ .” Dean and Angels faces each seemed to pale at that causing the man more concern, “You two okay?”

“Yeah…” Dean wiped his face again before shaking his head, “Tough night.”

Angel scoffed, “Real tough night apparently…” 

“Hey, uh…” The young man waved down a waiter, “Two coffees here, Reg.”

“Okay, coming right up.”

Angel scoffed and mentally took note to ream Castiel a new one as she took her phone out again. She motioned to the stranger with it.

“Mind telling us where we can get reception?  _ No bars _ .”

He scoffed as he eyed the phone with a grin, “ _ The USS Enterprise _ ?”

“ _ Thanks _ .” She narrowed her eyes at him as she felt her irritation building and her patience slipping at this whole ordeal, “You're very helpful, buddy.”

Dean looked up at Reg as he brought the coffees over and saw that he was dressed in 1970s hippie gear.

“Nice threads.” He snickered as he picked up his cup, “You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?”

The young stranger beside them looked over like he just saw his puppy get run over, “ _ Sonny and Cher broke up _ ?”

A moment of awkward silence stretched on as Angel and Dean seemed to really take in their surroundings. _Everyone_ in the diner was dressed in 1970’s era clothing, not just the employees. And the _JukeBox,_ _that looked brand spankin new_ , was playing Ramblin Man. Angel's jaw nearly hit the ground as she realized what was happening. 

“Oh…  _ my God _ .”

Dean hurriedly motioned for the newspaper the young man was reading, “Can i see that for a minute?”

Once he handed it over he saw the headline read:  _ ‘Nixon accepts resignation’ _ and the date was  _ Monday, April 30, 1973 _ . 

His breathing sped up as he showed it to Angel, “ _ Seventy three _ …”

“That can’t be right.” She snatched it from him to investigate herself, “It  _ can't  _ be.”

A man walked into the diner just then, “Hey, Winchester.”

The young man, Dean and Angel all turned around to see who called as he walked over to them. He bypassed Dean and Angel and stuck his hand out to the young man.

“Son of a bitch. How you doing, Corporal?”

The man grinned politely as the two other Winchesters sat there in shock and awe at what they were witnessing.

“Hey, Mr. D.”

“I heard you were back.”

“Yeah, a little while now.”

“Good to have you home, John,  _ damn  _ good.”

Angel grabbed onto Dean as she forced her hurried voice to a whisper, “Thats- thats-”

_ “Dad.” _

“Well…” Mr. D slapped John on the shoulder, “Say hello to your old man for me.”

“You got it, Mr. D.” John then noticed Dean and Angel both gaping at him with open mouths and fidgeted, “Do we know each other?”

“No, no.” Dean was about to answer, happy to explain, but Angel piped up first, “No.” Dean looked at her oddly, “Our mistake. You just… look like someone we know is all.”

John got up to leave as he sent them another weird look, “You two take it easy.”

“Yeah…”

“We will…” Angel got up hurriedly when he left, “Get up. Let's go.”

“ _ Go _ ? Go where?”

“ _Follow_ _him_ , Doofus.” She rolled her eyes, “Find out why the hell we’re in 1973.”

“Right.” He followed her out, “Why didn't we just  _ tell  _ him?”

“Have you gone insane? We can't just tell him we’re his kids from the future. Forget about the fact that he’d probably just think we were  _ nuts  _ but I'm not tryna screw anything up from our time more than it already is.”

They stealthily followed John as he walked down the street. As they turned a corner they bumped right smack into Castiel.

Dean huffed angrily, “ _ What is this _ ?”

Castiel looked between the two of them blankly, “What does it  _ look  _ like?”

“It looks like you just blasted us back in time.” Angel scoffed, “Is this even  _ real _ ? I mean, is that really our dad?”

Castiel nodded, “It's real.”

“Okay… so  _ what _ ?” Dean questioned trying to reign in his panic, “The angels got their hands on some DeLoreans?  _ How did we get here _ ?”

“Time is fluid, Dean.” Castiel studied all the people walking around them, “It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion.”

“Then bend it back!” Angel scoffed, “Or at least do us a solid and tell us what the hell is going on and  _ why  _ we’re here because time traveling-  _ it ain't the business we’re used to _ .”

“I  _ told  _ you.” Castiel turned to her matter of factly, “ _ You have to stop it _ .”

“Stop  _ what _ ?!” 

At Castiel's silence Dean cocked his head, “Is there something nasty after Dad?”

A car horn sounded, momentarily earning their attention, and when they turned back Castiel was gone.

“Oh, come on!” Dean threw his hands up, “What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!”

“C'mon.” With a glare, Angel started walking again with Dean keeping her pace, “Maybe something is after dad. Something significant that we have to stop.”

**_Rainbow Motors Car Dealership…_ **

The two of them came across a motor car dealership and stopped to survey John talking to a salesman. They were standing beside a beige VW van surveying it as the salesmen smiled.

“A fine young man like yourself, just starting out? How about I take off another 250?”

John considered his offer for a moment before nodding with a smile, “Let's do it.”

The car salesman slapped his hands together, “I'll get the paperwork.”

When he walked away, John walked over to the front of the VW van and rubbed the headlights. Angel and Dean both looked at each other for a split second before walking behind him to lean on the impala, 

Dean's voice startled John who quickly turned around, “That's not the one you want.” 

He looked between the two of them suspiciously, “You two following me?”

“Not at all.” Angel smiled brilliantly, a smile she shared with John, “We were just passing by and I was telling my brother how we should thank you for that cup of coffee.”

“We were pretty out of it.  _ Long night _ .”

“Yeah…” John nodded slowly, “More than a little out of it I'd say. You two didn't even know what  _ town  _ you were in.”

“Let us repay the favor.” Dean smiled as he patted the hood of the Impala, “ _ This _ is the one you want.”

“It's really the only choice worth making.” Angel smiled knowingly as she studied the Impala, “She's a beauty.”

He too smiled as he looked at the car, “You two know something about cars?”

“Yeah…” They both nodded as Dean looked slightly nostalgic, “Yeah, our Dad taught us everything we know. And  _ this _ ? This is a great car.” He opened the hood of the Impala and leaned in with Angel as John joined them on the other side, “ _ 327 four barrel, 275 horses _ . A little TLC and this thing is  _ cherry _ .”

“You know man…” He shook his head as he looked over everything with a grin, “You're right.”

“Course he's right.” Angel motions over her shoulder at the van, “Why are you buying that hunk of scrap thenr?”

A small smile filled his lips, “I kinda promised someone I would.”

“ _ Over a '67 Chevy _ ?” Dean shook his head, “I mean,  _ come on _ , this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40.”

John considered it for a moment before holding out his hand, “John Winchester. Thanks.”

“Dean…” Dean shook his hand first, “ _ Van Halen _ , and thank you.”

Then he shook Angel's hand, who sent a look to Dean, “Angel  _ Van Halen _ . So…” John moved on to look in the open windows of the Impala, “We, uh, were in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?”

John scoffed, “ _ No kidding _ .”

“I've been hungover before but,  _ hey _ , I was, I was getting  _ chills  _ in that diner.” Dean led carefully as he and Angel studied John, “You didn't feel any of those  _ cold spots _ , did you?”

“Nope.”

“I swore I smelled something weird too, you know? Like… like r _ otten eggs _ . You didn't happen to smell any  _ sulfur  _ by chance?”

He shook his head again, “No.”

“No…” Dean trailed off, “There been any cattle mutilations in town recently?”

“Okay, mister!” John interrupted hurriedly, “ _ Stop it _ .”

Angel forced a laugh and hit Dean in the shoulder, “You'll have to excuse him. He's probably still drunk.  _ Anyway… _ ” She looked at him sadly, “Watch out for yourself okay?”

“Yeah…” He nodded with narrowed eyes, “Sure.”

“Lets go, D.”

Dean patted the Impala again before waving goodbye, and following her.

**_Later on, on a suburban street…_ **

John pulled up to a house in the Impala and parked. Further down the street Angel and Dean pulled up having followed him. They watched as a young woman ran from the house and to John's new car. 

John grinned as he got out of the car to greet her, “Hey.”

She smiled from him to eye down the car, “What's this?”

John grinned again, “My car.”

The girl walked around the back of the car as John followed, “What happened to the van?”

“Mary, this is better than the van!” He said excitedly, “ _ This has got a 327, a four barrel carburetor _ .”

Angel gaped, “Dean that's…”

Dean went pale as well, “ _ Mom _ ?”

They ended up following Mary and John to a diner that night where they went inside to enjoy milkshakes. Dean and Angel, however, peaked at them through a window.

“Wow…” Angel shook her head, “She’s so beautiful…”

“She is.” Dean smiled, “Sammy, wherever you are,  _ Mom is a babe _ .” At Angel's look he grimaced, “I'm going to Hell aren’t I?”

“Probably, yeah.”

Inside the diner, John and Mary sat across from one another, talking over milkshakes.

“I should just talk to him.”

“My Dad's being my Dad, John.” Mary shook her head, “It's not you.”

“How is it  _ not  _ me? He's been like this for how many years?”

“He's just  _ protective  _ over me, that's all. He doesn't want me to-”

“ _ Hook up with a mechanic from a family of mechanics _ ?”

“No!” She squeezed his hand at his pained look, “Hey, I love you, for exactly what you are.” With another smile she stood, “I'll be right back.”

Once she was gone, John pulled out a small red box. Inside was a diamond ring.

From outside, Angel's eyebrows raised, “I think he’s proposing tonight.”

“I think so.”

Marys voice sounded behind them making them startle, “Why are you two following us?” 

They turned around to face her and she attacked instantly. Mary kneed Dean in the stomach and threw him against a metal container next to the building. When she tried to punch Angel, she dodged it by stepping sideways.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Angel tried to appease with her hands up, “It's not what you think. We’re not-”

Mary continued her attack, twisting and kicking Angel so she landed on her back. Then she came for Dean again who backed up. When she lunged for him he managed to grab and pin her arms. 

Mary struggled in his grip, “You've been trailing us since my house.”

“I don't know what you're talking about-”

“ _ Really _ ?”

“ _ Listen _ , just calm down for a second. This isn't what it looks like.” Angel huffed as she got up, Mary still struggling against Dean, “The three of us are gonna talk about this civilized, okay? I’m gonna have my brother here let you go and you're going to calm down.”

Dean frowned at that, “ _ What _ ?” Angel sighed at him and motioned to the bracelet Mary was wearing, one that held protective charms only a hunter would know about, shock filled him as he let her go and backed off, “ _ Are you a hunter _ ?”

Angel's face stayed the same as Dean and Mary stared around in shock. She’s known their mother was a hunter for a long time. Mary saved Asa when he was a kid. When they met years later on a job, Angel learned the truth. She never shared any of that with her brothers though. She wanted them to maintain the image they had of their mother. A normal woman, with normal kids, who just wanted a normal family. It was what Angel was sure she would want.

**SECTION TWO**

**_Outside the Campbell’s house…_ **

John pulled the impala to a stop, “See you later?”

Mary grinned, “If you're lucky.”

They kissed before Mary got out of the car. As she approached the house Dean and Angel appeared from the distance.

“Angel and Dean, right?” She studied them warily, “I'm not sure you two should come in.”

“Look, you can trust us.” Dean smiled down at her, “I mean, we’re practically  _ family  _ when you think about it.”

“What he means is…” Angel swiftly elbowed him in the ribs, “We’re all hunters here. We don't mean any harm.”

“Yeah, thing is…” She shook her head, studying them, “My Dad… he's a little, um…”

“Oh…” Dean jumped in giddily, “I  _ gotta  _ meet him.”

Her brows rose, “You've heard of him?”

“Clearly not enough.”

“Can you tone it down, Dean?” Angel dropped her voice as Mary led them inside, “ _ We’re not supposed to know them _ .”

“I'm sorry for being a little excited to meet my family. Oh  _ and  _ to find out that my mother is a freakin hunter.” He scowled, “How come  _ that  _ never came up in conversation?”

“I didn't think it was a necessary subject to broach.”

“ _ Really _ ?”

“Look, I just figured you two were better off thinking she was just a normal mom. She was great without the hunter backstory anyway. Not to mention, she got out of the life. I just assumed she never wanted us to know that little tid-bit  _ so i didn't spread it around _ .” Angel waved him off as Samuel walked back into the room with Mary, “And when I found out, I wasn't exactly  _ happy  _ about it.” 

“So, you two are  _ hunters,  _ huh?” Samuel asked in a bored tone, “Well, tell me something,  _ mister and miss hunter _ , you kill vampires with  _ wooden stakes _ or  _ silver _ ?”

“Neither, you cut their heads off.” Mary smiled as Dean cocked his head, “We pass your test?”

“ _ Yep _ .” His eyes became sharp, “Now get out of my house.”

Mary scoffed as Angel and Dean frowned at each other, “ _ Dad _ !” 

“I don't trust other hunters.  _ Don't want their help, don't want them around my family _ .”

Deanna, his wife, was quietly setting the table in the next room when she called to him, “ _ Knock it off _ , Samuel.”

He sent her the glare, “They’re  _ hunters _ .”

“Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I am inviting them to dinner.” She grinned at the two of them as she walked in, “Are you two hungry?”

“ _ Very _ .”

“ _ Starving _ .”

“Good. I'm Deanna.” She reached out and shook their hands, “You've met my husband Samuel, now wash up.” 

**_Later on…_ **

They all sat around the dining room table as they ate dinner quietly. Samuel still passed the two of them irritated looks but kept quiet nonetheless.

“So…” Deanna leaned over and gently touched Angel's arm, “Is this your first trip to Lawrence?”

“Oh no, we’ve been here before, it's just been awhile.” Angel nodded, her eyes flashing from Mary back to Deanna, “ _ Lots changed _ .”

Samuel added more gravy to his potatoes, “You two working a job?”

Dean rose a brow, “Maybe.”

“What's that mean?”

“It means I don't trust other hunters either, Samuel.” 

They shared a mutual look of respect before Mary interrupted, “So why were you two following me and John?”

“Uh, well we thought something was after da-” Angel abruptly cleared her throat, stopping herself, “Uh,  _ your boyfriend, _ but i think we were mistaken.”

“ _ John Winchester _ mixing it up with spirits?” Deanna chuckled, “ _ Can you imagine _ ?”

Mary turned to her father who was scowling, “I  _ saw  _ that.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“That  _ sour lemon  _ look.”

“ _ Now hold on _ . John's a really,  _ really  _ nice…” Mary raised a brow at him as he trailed off, “ _ Naive civilian _ .”

“So  _ what _ ?” Mary scoffed before motioning to Dean, “You'd rather me be with a guy like  _ this _ ?”

Angel's eyes widened as she hid her grimace by taking a sip of water.

“ _ What _ ?” Dean also freaked as he leaned back, “No, no.  _ No _ ”

“Mary, of course not, it's just that I-”

“That's enough, both of you.” Deanna dismissed quickly, earning a sharp look from her daughter, “ _ We have company _ .” 

“ _ So _ .” Angel cleared her throat, trying to lighten the tension by changing the subject, “Are you working a job, Samuel?”

He glared at her, “Might be.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm.”

Samuel gave Mary an exasperated look as Angel pursed her lips in recognition, “ _ Whitshire _ .” She frowned at Dean, “Why do I know that name?”

“It's been all over the papers.” Samuel answered, “ _ Tom Whitshire _ . Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over.”

Dean shrugged, “That kind of thing happens.”

“ _ So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead _ ?”

Angel tapped her index finger as she thought, “Any demonic omens around?”

“That's what I gotta find out.”

“What about the rest of the town?” Dean pressed, “Did you find anything on the web?” At their blank stares he trudged on awkwardly, “... _ Of information that you have assembled _ .”

“Electrical storms maybe.” Deanna shrugged, “The weather service graphs should be here on Friday.”

Angel gaped, “ _ By mail _ ?”

“ _ No _ .” Samuel glared at her, “We hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight.”

Dean laughed as Angel smirked, “You sure are a  _ peach _ , Sammy.” His glare deepened at the nickname, “ _ Listen _ , we’re hunting the same thing here. If we stick together, use each other as backup, we could get this done real quick and easy.”

Samuel leaned in, “What part of  _ ‘we work alone’ _ do you two not understand?” 

**_At the Whitshire home…_ **

Mary and Samuel were sitting in their truck as Mary turned to her father pointedly, “And I'm here  _ because _ ?”

“ _ Family business _ , Mary.  _ Family _ .” He looked over to her firmly as they got out of the truck, “What? You'd rather be waving  _ pom-poms  _ at a bunch of dumb jocks?” She grinned at him before her attention was pulled by a boy leaning on a tree nearby and walked towards him, “Where you goin'?”

“ _ To do the job _ , Dad.”

Samuel split off from her and walked to the house. After knocking he was a little shocked when Dean answered the door, dressed as a priest. Angel was beside him dressed as a nun. 

“ _ Father _ .  _ Sister _ .” Samuel stowed his shocked expression at the pair, “I see you two beat me here.”

“The Lord is funny that way.” Dean smiled, “Beth Whitshire, this is our associate, our  _ senior, senior _ priest, Father Chaney.”

Dean and Angel joined Samuel outside on the doorstep, “Please accept our deepest condolences on behalf of the county diocese.”

Beth sniffled, “Thank you.”

“Mrs. Whitshire was just telling us about Tom.” Angel informed from behind them, “About how  _ normal  _ and  _ ordinary  _ things were the day before his death.”

“I see.” Samuel nodded, “You didn't notice anything unusual, ma’am?”

“ _ You mean like my husband’s guts fertilizing the back 40 _ ?”

Samuel is stunned into silence at her response.

Dean, amused, turned to his sister to leave, “Excuse us.”

Dean patted Samuel on the back as they made their way off the porch. Samuel shared an awkward smile with Beth as the two others headed over to Mary and the boy. 

Mary noticed them and turned back to the boy, “Charlie, would you like to tell the Father and Sister here what you just told me?”

Charlie tensed but trudged on, “Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he got rough with Mom.”

“And that's when the stranger came?”

“I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like  _ you  _ all. He showed up about a week ago.”

Dean nodded, “What was he saying?”

“‘ _ Did I want the beatings to stop? _ ’ I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think… and the next thing I know,  _ Dad's dead _ .” Charlie looked at them with tears in his eyes, “Am I going to jail?”

Mary put a hand on his arm, “You didn't do this, Charlie.”

Angel tensed a little as she crossed her arms, “What did this stranger want in return?”

“He didn't want anything.”

“ _ Now, now _ .” She raised a brow, “Nothing in this world is  _ free _ , sweetheart. What did he want?”

“He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now.” Charlie fidgeted guiltily, “Maybe he'd want something then.”

“Something like  _ what _ ?”

“I don't know, okay?” He snapped, “Look,  _ I told you he was nuts. _ ”

Mary led the two of them a few steps away, “What do you guys think?”

Dean and Angel shared a look before Dean wiped his face with his palm, “I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it.”

Angel shook her head, “Poor little bastard.”

“Charlie…” Mary turned back to the kid, “Do you remember what this stranger looked like?”

“Yeah, he was about 5’10, white, normal looking really.”

“Anything else?”

“There was  _ one  _ thing.”

“What?”

“It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way and... for a moment I coulda sworn–”

“What? That they were black?” Dean interrupted, “Or red maybe?”

“ _ No _ .” Charlie's eyes went wide, “They were  _ yellow _ .  _ Pale yellow _ .”

Shock hit the Winchesters like they had just been bulldozed by a freight train. They weren’t dealing with just any crossroads demon. They were dealing with the demon that completely shattered their lives.  _ Yellow Eyes _ . He's here and hes been busy.

**_Back at the Campbell house…_ **

Dean slammed a map down on the dining room table as Deanna calmly chopped bananas in the kitchen. Samuel put his hands up as the two of them looked over the map intently and hurriedly, whispering to each other.

“What do you say we just  _ slow down  _ and talk this thing through?”

“There's nothing to talk about.” Angel waved him off, “And we sure as hell don’t have any time to  _ slow down _ .”

“Except you're saying it's a  _ demon _ , and none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes.”

“Yeah, well,  _ we have _ .” Dean leaned up to him, pain in his voice and eyes, “This thing killed our family.”

“Just calm down, son.”

“You don't get it, do you?  _ You are in danger _ , we are  _ all  _ in danger. In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe.”

Samuel shook his head, “Not until we know what we're dealing with here.” 

“ _ Look _ .” Angel agreed, looking to the older man, “This thing has  _ way  _ more mojo than any demon you’ve ever come into contact with.”

“Sam’s right.” Deanna walked in carrying a fruit salad, “It could be a  _ demon _ , it could be a  _ shapeshifter _ ,  _ it could be any number of things _ .”

“We know exactly what this thing is!”

Deanna took a breath at her outburst before going back into the kitchen.

“And we’re gonna kill it.” Dean turned back to the map, “That’s all the  _ talking  _ that needs to be done.”

“You're gonna  _ kill  _ a demon?  _ How _ ?”

“There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins. He lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun.  _ The Colt. _ ”

“Yeah…” Samuel nodded slowly as he leaned on the kitchen chairs, “I heard about the Colt. Used to tell it to Mary as a  _ bedtime story _ .”

“Oh, it's no bedtime story.” Angel sighed, “ _ It's the real deal. _ ”

“Alright,  _ say that it is _ . You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?”

“Yeah, maybe we do.”

Dean took John's journal out of his jacket and flipped it open on the table as Samuel joined them, “What's this?”

“It's a list.”

“Of what?”

“Our Dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow Eyed Demon:  _ who, where and when _ .”

“ _ Why _ ?”

“‘Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed our Mom.”

When Dean flipped the page Angel stopped him and pointed, “ _ Whitshire Farm _ . I told you that name sounded familiar.”

“Whitshire Farms…” Samuel shook his head, “That was  _ two days _ ago. How the hell is that on your Dad's list?”

Dean and Angel each looked like deers caught in headlights. Dean started to sputter for a second before blabbing out the first thing that came to his head.

“Uh… our Dad could see the future.” 

Angel glared at that but trudged on, “It says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night.”

Samuel read the next name with raised brows, “ _ Liddy Walsh _ ?” 

Dean nodded, “Haleyville, that's close.”

“I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but…”

Samuel looked over at Deanna leaning on the door jamb, and she shook her head slightly at the whole story. He looked back at Dean and Angel, who both saw that they weren’t believe anything the two of them were saying.

“ _ Look… _ ” Angel huffed, “This sounds insane. We  _ know  _ that. But it’s happening whether you wanna believe it or not.”

“You two seem like really nice kids, but yeah,  _ you're crazy _ .” 

“ _ Maybe _ .” Dean agreed, sharing a look and shrug with sister, “But we know where this bastard's gonna be, and we’re gonna stop it,  _ once and for all _ .”

Dean took the journal and walked out of the room followed closely by Angel. They stopped in the living room where Mary was sitting listening to music from the record player.

“We’re shoving off.” Dean earned her attention, “Just wanted to say bye.”

“Really?” She put her record down before walking over to them, “So soon?”

“Yeah.” Angel smiled as she studied her young mother, “Got a pretty big job ahead of us.”

“Hey, you know for what it's worth. Um…” Dean clapped his hands, “It doesn't matter what your Dad thinks…” He shrugged and motioned between them, “We like that John kid.”

Mary smiled, “You do?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you two are meant to be.”

Angel's voice dropped, “We kinda depend on it actually...”

Mary looked to her curiously, “What was that?”

“Oh.” Dean nudged her, causing her to laugh forcefully, “ _ Nothing _ .”

“Hey…” Dean cleared his throat, “Can I uh ask you a personal question?” Mary nodded, “What's John like?”

She cocks her head, “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.”

“I don't know…” A bright smile filled her face, “He's  _ sweet _ ,  _ kind _ . Even after the war,  _ after everything _ , he still believes in  _ happily ever after _ , you know? He's everything a hunter isn't.” She looked at them beat, “ _ No offense _ .” They both waved her off and she crossed her arms, “Can i tell you guys something?” They nodded expectantly, “He's gonna ask me to marry him.  _ Tomorrow _ , I think!”

Angel grinned, “Really?” 

As did Dean, “That's awesome.”

“Oh, Dad's gonna  _ explode _ , but I don't care. I'll run away if I have to, I just… I  _ love  _ John, and…”

“And what?” 

_ “I wanna get out _ . This  _ job _ , this  _ life _ , I  _ hate  _ it.  _ I want a family, I wanna be safe _ . You know the worst thing I can think of? The  _ very  _ worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was.” She shook her head ferociously, “ _ No _ , I won't let it happen.” Dean and Angel each blinked back tears as Dean finally realised why Angel never told them their mother was a hunter, “Hey, are you two okay?”

“We’re fine.  _ Long day _ .” Angel wiped a stray tear and turned to leave, she motioned for Dean, “D, lets go.”

“Hey, uh,  _ Mary… _ ” Dean didn't follow her just yet, “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“Even if this sounds really weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?”

She chuckled, “Okay.”

“On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed.” His voice broke, “No matter what you hear or what you see.  _ Promise me you won't get out of bed _ .”

She studied his distraught face with worried eyes before nodding, “Okay.”

A tear ran down Dean’s face as he smiled at her one last time and followed his sister out.

**_Later on…_ **

Dean sped down the road with Angel in the passenger seat, both silent and aware of what they needed to do. In the blink of an eye Castiel appeared in the back seat. When Dean saw him in the rear view mirror, he inhaled sharply in shock and nearly crashed. Angel eyed him before turning around and seeing the angel. She rolled her eyes.

“So, guess this means God’s our co-pilot now, Ang.” At Castiel's silence, Dean scoffed in irritation, “You're a regular  _ Chatty Cathy _ . Tell me something. Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back with us?”

“You two had to do this without him.”

“ _ Okay _ .” Angel pressed, “He's probably tearing the future apart looking for us. You good with that?”

Castiel stared straight ahead, stone faced, “Sam's not looking for you.”

“Well that's just…” Dean grumbled as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “ _ Nice to hear  _ isn't it?” 

“Look if we do this everything is set straight right? If we gank this demon before anything happens, Mom and Dad live happily ever after and- and the boys and i grow up playing little league and going to cheerleading practice?”

“You realize, if you  _ do  _ alter the future…  _ your father, you two, Sam _ \- you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll  _ die _ .”

Dean and Angel looked at each other grimly before Dean nodded. They both already came to that conclusion and made their peace with their decision.

“We realize.”

“And you don't care?”

“Oh,  _ I care _ . I care a lot, and so does she but these are our parents. We’re not gonna let them die again.  _ We can't _ . Not if we can stop it.” 

When Dean looked back in the rearview mirror, Castiel was gone.

**SECTION THREE**

**_At the Campbells home…_ **

Mary and Samuel were sitting at the dining room table busy cleaning guns, “Dean or Angel say where they were going?”

“Said they were gonna  _ kill a demon _ .”

“ _ Kill a demon _ ?” Mary chuckled, “That's  _ impossible _ .”

“Yep.”

“Where?”

“Uh… oh, I don' know. Over in Haleyville, uh,  _ Walsh's  _ maybe.”

“Wait…” Mary stopped, “Not  _ Liddy Walsh _ ?”

“Well, yeah, I- I think so.”

“Dad, she's a friend of mine! We gotta help her.”

Deanna walked over to see Mary hurriedly standing, “What's wrong?”

She rushed out the door, “I'll be in the car.”

“Hey-” Samuel watched her leave in confusion, “I mean, she  _ wants  _ to hunt, she  _ doesn't  _ want to hunt. Is this some  _ female time of month _ thing?” Deanna sighed and walked back into the other room, “ _ What _ ?”

**_Inside the Walsh’s home…_ **

“I’m sorry, Liddy.” Dr. Brown sat next to Liddy Walsh on her sofa with, “It's metastasized.”

Devastation filled her, “Where?”

“His liver, his lungs. It's time we talked about arrangements.”

“ _ No _ .” She shook her head frantically, “No, you have to do something, Dr. Brown.”

“There is one way,  _ a cure actually _ , but I'll need your help.”

“What do I have to do?”

“ _ Nothing _ . Just in ten years, I'm going to come to you and ask for something then. Nothing you'll miss.” 

His eyes turned yellow as a grin spread across his face. The door burst open before Samuel entered. Yellow Eyes shot up out of his seat just before Samuel shot him in the chest. Liddy screamed as the body collapsed on the couch next to her. Within seconds, the demon opened his eyes and Samuel cocked the shotgun again. Yellow Eyes easily waved his hand causing Samuel’s shotgun to fly across the room. He waved his other hand and Samuel flew backwards, getting pinned to the wall behind him. 

Liddy whimpered, “ _ Oh, God _ .”

Yellow Eyes put up a finger, “Hold that thought.”

He approached Samuel slowly, who was grunting at the force, “ _ You son of a bitch _ .”

Yellow Eyes leaned into Samuel, but turned around abruptly to see Mary standing behind him with a raised knife. Instantly he grabbed her by the throat.

“ _ Hello there _ .” Mary sliced him with the knife, taking his hand off of her, “Where the hell have they been hiding  _ you _ ?” She attacked him but he grabbed her arm causing her to drop the knife, she punched him off of her and he grinned, “ _ I like you _ . You got a lot of  _ spunk _ .” 

Mary kicked him but he grabbed her leg and slammed her against a wall. 

Samuel struggled, “Mary!”

Angel and Dean burst in. Dean lifted the Colt right at the demon but he quickly pulled Mary in front of him as a shield

Dean glared, “Let her go!”

Yellow Eyes smiled as he hugged her closer, “Where'd you get that gun?”

Dean cocked the Colt and nodded to Mary silently. She broke away from Yellow Eyes at his signaly, but before Dean could pull the trigger, black smoke poured from his mouth and went out a vent in the wall.

**_Later on…_ **

“Mary, you gotta tell us what else he told you.” Angel pressed, “ _ Anything _ . Even if it's the smallest detail.”

“I told you, just that he liked me.” Mary's eyes widened with fear, “What did he mean by that?”

Samuel came outside to join them on the lawn, “Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine.” He looked at his daughter, “Are you okay?”

“ _ No _ , Dad, I'm pretty far from okay.” She snapped, “ _ Can we go _ ?” 

After she stormed to their truck, Samuel turned to Dean, “Nice job in there.”

“ _ I missed the shot _ .”

“Take the compliment, son.” Samuel patted his shoulder, “I'm saying that I was wrong about you guys.” 

“The three of us need to talk.  _ Alone _ .” Angel interjected hurriedly, “It's important.”

**_Back in the Campbell home kitchen…_ **

“Look we gotta gank this son of a bitch  _ fast  _ or Mary's dead.”

“What?” Samuel got up worriedly, “How do you know that?”

Dean pulled out John's journal, “We just know these things.”

“ _ When _ ?” 

“I don't know anymore!” Angel threw her hands up, “Maybe  _ today _ , probably  _ years  _ from now, but it's  _ happening _ , trust me.”

“So what, are you kids some kind of a  _ psychics  _ now too?”

“ _ No _ . Listen. This is what i wanted to talk about in private.” She went to the table and sat next to Samuel, Dean following suit, “What i'm about to tell you is going to sound insane, okay?  _ But I promise you this is real and happening _ .”

“Okay…”

She leaned back and motioned between herself and Dean, “Mary's our mother.”

Samuel scoffed, “ _ Excuse _ me?”

“ _ I _ am your granddaughter, and  _ he’s  _ your grandson. We both know what the hell we’re talking about.”

Disbelief clouded Samuels eyes, “ _ You wanna run that by me again _ ?” 

“Our real names are Dean and Angel Winchester. I was born December 21st, 1977 and he was born January 24th, 1979.  _ Our parents are Mary and John Winchester _ .”

He leaned away from them in dismissal, “I don't have to listen to this.”

_ She couldn't really blame him. _

“Mary gets killed by a yellow eyed demon in 1983.” Dean continued for her, “I think that this,  _ what happened tonight,  _ I think  _ this  _ is the moment that he caught her scent. Now, if we don't catch this thing  _ now _ , and  _ kill  _ it, and it gets away?  _ Then Mary dies _ . So I am asking you-  _ we  _ are asking you,  _ please _ .”

“Think about it Samuel… How did we know about the Colt, hmm?  _ Or  _ the demon,  _ where it would be, its next victims _ ? We can’t be making this up.”

Samuels body was completely rigid with stress, “ _ Every _ bone in my body is aching to put both of you six feet under, but there's something about you two…  _ I can't shake it. _ ” He scoffed, “I may be just as looney as you two but…  _ I believe you. _ ” Dean and Angel each let out a relieved breath, “How do we find this bastard?”

“Right here.” Angel opened John's journal, “The list.” 

“And with the Colt?”

Dean pulled the Colt out of his jacket and put it on the table, “Yeah.”

“Here.” Samuel motioned, “Let me see it.”

Dean met his eye and hesitated. He sent a look to his sister who signaled for him to keep it to himself. Promptly, he moved it further away from Samuels reach.

“ _ Sorry _ , I don't let anybody hold it.”

“I'm your grandfather.”

“Nothing personal.”

“ _ Sure it is _ . Especially when it's  _ me  _ you're trying to kill.” 

Samuels eyes turned yellow before he raised his hand and the chairs the Winchesters were sitting in slammed against the wall. They both glared in hatred but were unable to move by his power.

**SECTION FOUR**

“ _ Future _ , huh?” Yellow Eyes walked over to them, “I only know  _ one  _ thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You two must have friends in high places.” He smiled, “So,  _ I kill your Mommy _ ? That's why you came all this way?  _ To see little old me _ ?”

Dean struggled, “We came here to  _ kill  _ you.”

“Hey, wait a minute.” His smile turned excited as he leaned down between them, “If that slut Mary's your Mommy, are you…  _ are you one of my psychic kids _ ?” He leans in further to sniff Dean first and then moved to Angel, “No, not either of you. Maybe you got another sis, or bro.  _ That's terrific _ , means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here.”

“Of course.” Angel scoffed, “ _ That's _ what all this crap is about. You don't want their  _ souls _ . This isn't about the  _ deals _ .”

“ _ No _ .” He smirked, “I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your Mommy.”

“Why her?” Dean barked, “Why any of them?”

“Because they're strong.” As he spoke, Deanna peaked around the corner of the kitchen doorway to see what was happening, “ _ They're pure, and they eat their Wheaties _ . My own little master race,  _ they're ideal breeders _ .” Dean furrowed his brow as Angel grimaced, “Oh, get your minds out of the gutter. No one’s breeding with  _ me _ . Though,  _ Mary _ ? Man,  _ I'd like to make an exception _ . So far,  _ she's my favorite _ .”

Furious at his words, Dean thrashed around trying to get loose. From the next room, Deanna watched silently, trying to decide what to do.

Angel studies the Demon, “Why even bother with the deals?”

“I need permission.” Deanna quietly made her way into the room, “I need to be invited into their houses,  _ I know, I know _ .  _ The red tape'll drive you nuts _ , but in ten short years,  _ it'll all be worth it _ . ‘Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your sibling?  _ I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth _ . Demon blood is better than  _ Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals _ \- it makes you  _ big  _ and  _ strong _ .” 

“For  _ what _ ?” Dean growled, “ _ So they can lead your discount demon army _ ? Is  _ that  _ your big plan?”

“ _ Please _ .” He waved Dean off, “My end game's a hell of a lot bigger than  _ that,  _ kid.”

“End game? What end game?”

“Like I'm gonna tell  _ you _ ,  _ or  _ those angels sitting on your shoulder.  _ No _ , I'm gonna cover my tracks good.”

Angel struggled, “You can cover whatever the hell you want, but I'm still gonna kill you.”

“ _ Right _ .” He laughed, “Now  _ that _ , I'd like to see.”

“Maybe not  _ today _ , but you look into my eyes,  _ you yellow eyed scum _ , ‘cause  _ I'm  _ the one that puts a bullet in you permanently.” 

“So…” A tight, forced chuckle left him after staring at her,  _ You're  _ gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you  _ one  _ person that you're not gonna save.” He took out a knife, “ _ Your Grandpappy. _ ”

Yellow Eyes winked at the two of them before plunging the knife into Samuel as they screamed.

Deanna wailed upon seeing this as well, “No!” 

Turning, Yellow Eyes went after Deanna as the Winchesters struggled to free themselves. He sent her flying through the air before breaking her neck in the kitchen as she tried to crawl away. Once free, Dean grabbed the Colt and ran into the kitchen with Angel to find Deanna dead, and the demon gone.

“Mom.” Angel gasped, “He's going after mom!”

**_At the Impala…_ **

John and Mary sat in the Impala together, which was parked next to a river.

“I guess it's no secret why I brought you way out here.”

“John-”

“I just- just let me get through this, okay?”

“Okay,  _ wait _ .” She faced him with fear in her eyes, “There's things you don't know about me, John.”

“ _ So _ ?” John opened the ring box and showed it to her, “ _ I will always love you for exactly who you are _ .”

There was a bang at the window, making both of them jump. They turned to see Samuel standing outside of the car, and Mary had no idea he was possessed by Yellow Eyes.

Anger laced Samuels, “ _ What did I tell you _ ?”

Mary yeled as he dragged her out of the car, “Dad!” 

“Sir!” John tried to reason with him as he hurried out the other side, “Just listen!” 

“Ow! Dad! You're hurting me!”

“Hey!” John ran over to try and pull him off Mary, “Take it easy!”

Samuel grabbed John's head and wrenched it sideways, breaking his neck and killing him instantly.

“No!” Mary wailed as John fell to the ground and she dropped to her knees to cradle him, “ _ You killed him _ !”

“Oh, not just  _ John _ , sweetie-pie.” He unzipped his jacket to show her the knife wound in Samuels stomach, “ _ Mommy and Daddy too _ .” Mary cried harder as she furiously shook her head, “ _ Yup _ , afraid so.  _ You're little orphan Mary now _ .”

“You son of a bitch!”

“Oh,  _ sticks and stones may break my bones _ , and they  _ won't  _ bring your family back either.”

“I'll kill you, I swear to God.”

“Oh, let's not get  _ nasty _ .” He sat down next to her, “Now  _ look _ , we both said some things that we regret. Let's, um…  _ kiss and make up _ .” Mary cried harder as she held John close, “I'll tell you what, I'll arrange to have  _ lover boy _ here brought back breathing.”

She looked up at him with broken eyes, “My parents too?”

“ _ Nope _ , sorry doll, that's not on the table. But,  _ think about it _ , you could be done with hunting forever.  _ The white picket fence, station wagon, couple of kids, no more monsters or fear. _ I'll make sure of it.”

“ _ What _ ? And all it costs is my  _ soul _ ?”

“Oh  _ no _ , you can keep your soul,  _ I just need permission _ .”

She faltered at that as confusion filled her, “For what?”

“Mmm, in ten years I need to swing by your house for a little  _ something _ , that's all.”

“For  _ what _ ?!”

“ _ Relax _ . As long as I'm not interrupted,  _ nobody gets hurt _ , I  _ promise _ .” He faked a frown, “Or you can spend the rest of your life,  _ desperate and alone _ .” She sobbed, “Mary? It's a good deal. So what do you say?”

Dean and Angel pulled up just in time to see Yellow Eyes kissing Mary. The blood drained out of Angel's face as they got out of the car.

“No!”

Dean bolted forward with the Colt drawn. Before he could shoot, black smoke flowed from the demon's mouth and John came back to life.

He looked up at Mary in confusion, “Mary?”

She dropped back down to him in relief, “John!”

Castiel appeared beside the Winchester’s and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. When Mary looked up from John, both Dean and Angel were gone and Samuel lay dead on the ground.

**SECTION FIVE**

**_Back at the motel…_ **

Angel was once again fast asleep in Asas arms. Suddenly she gasped and woke up with a start. Sadness filled her as the events replayed in her head and she frowned at Castiel who was once again sitting at the foot of her bed.

“We couldn't stop any of it…” She sat up in the bed, this time not worrying about the fact that she was sporting her bra in front of an angelic being, “She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?”

“Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Destiny can't be changed, Angel.  _ All roads lead to the same destination _ .”

“Then why the hell did you send us back?” She scoffed at him as she got up to hurriedly put her clothes on, “What the hells going on?”

“I sent you two back for the  _ truth _ . Now you know everything we do.”

“ _ Okay _ , Castiel…” She shook her head as she slipped on her t-shirt, “You need to stop talking all  _ cryptic  _ so i can actually understand.”

Castiel's attention was pulled to the door just before hurried banging started sounding from the other side of it. Asa shot up from the bed, gun drawn and disoriented. He looked from Angel, who rose a brow at him curiously, to Castiel who was also staring at him. The random guy sitting on his bed with his now fully dressed girlfriend standing to glare at him had him on alarm even more.

“What the hell is going on?” Asa glared at Castiel after quickly raising his gun towards him, “Who the hell are you and why are you in here?”

“It’s fine.” Angel dismissed and walked over to take his gun and put it on the nightstand, “This is Castiel,  _ the angel _ .” The two looked at each other for a beat before Asa turned back to her, still curious as to why he was perched in their room, “I'll explain later.” 

When the loud banging at the door started up again Angel moved to look out the window. Upon seeing it was Dean, looking pissed, she sighed and opened the door so he could barge in.

“Sams gone. He's not anywhere in the motel.” He took in the sight of everyone and his brows furrowed, “What's going on?”

Angel reared on Castiel as she put her hands on her hips, “Where the hell's our brother?”

“We know  _ what  _ Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is  _ why,  _ what his  _ endgame  _ is. He went to great lengths to cover that up.”

“ _ Where. Is. Sam? _ ”

Dean shuffled closer to him, “Where's Sam?”

  
“425 Waterman.” As Angel grabbed her jacket to head out with Dean, Castiel caught her eye once more, “ _You won't like what you find_.” The grim stare had her stopping as Castiel stood up and walked closer to her, “Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, and we're not sure where it leads. So _stop_ it. _Or we will_.”


	4. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Sam and Dean discover that Jack Montgomery, a family man, is turning into a Rugaru, a creature that starts as a human but changes into a flesh-eating monster. The people who are infected don't understand what is happening until they turn into cannibals and eat another person. Understanding what it is like to be a victim of a twisted destiny, Sam believes he can reason with Jack and convince him to control his urges.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**_At an abandoned warehouse…_ **

A man, possessed by a demon, sat tied to a chair in the center of a Devil's Trap. Sam stood in front of him, heading the interrogation as Ruby stood nearby.

“ _ Where's Lilith _ ?”

The demon growled as his eyes turned black, “ _ Kiss my ass _ .” 

Sam grinned humorlessly, “I'd watch myself if i were you.”

“Why? Huh? Because you're  _ Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero _ ? And yet  _ here you are _ , slutting around with some  _ demon _ . Real  _ hero _ .”

“ _ Shut your mouth _ .”

“Tell me about those months without your sister. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark.” Ruby looked over at Sam who was fuming at the demon's words, “Huh?  _ Tell me, hero _ .”

Sam, unable to control his anger, began to force the demon out of the man with his mind. Soon the demon smoke burned through the floor and the man the demon was possessing fell unconscious. Sam took a deep steadying breath as he tried to get himself under control. Ruby smiled as she looked down on the floor where the demon smoke left scorch marks. Her eyes met Sams, who was also smirking. Sam touched the guy's neck to check if he had a pulse and let out a breath when he did.

“How'd it feel?”

“Good.” Sam smiled at her as he began to unty the man, “No more headaches.” 

“None? That's good.”

“Hey, hey. I got you.” Sam patted the man on the shoulder as he began groaning, “It's alright.”

He helped the man out of his chair and began walking him towards the door when it swung open. Angel walked in first, followed by Dean, both looking livid and unbelievably pissed at their little brother. 

“So…” Angel scoffed as she and Dean scowled in disbelief at Sam, “Anything you wanna tell us, Sam?”

Sam’s eyes widened as he tried to look between them innocently. Ruby stood silently behind him, carefully watching the two eldest Winchesters. 

“Guys, hold on, okay?” Sam hurriedly spoke as they walked closer towards him, “Just let me-”

“You gonna say, ‘ _ let me explain _ ’?” Dean interrupted, his voice dangerously calm, “You're gonna  _ explain  _ this? How about this? Why don't you start with who  _ she  _ is, and what the hell she's doing here?

Sam turned back and looked at Ruby who also looked completely calm. The demon even smiled as she met Angel's eyes and answered Dean's question herself.

“Glad you're back, Angel. It's good to see you again.” Her eyes fall beside the blonde, “And you too, Dean.”

Dean scoffed, shock filling his features, “ _ Ruby _ ?”

“Sam, that's not Ruby.” Angel glared from Ruby's smiling face to pierce her youngest brothers eyes, “ _ Tell me thats not Ruby. _ ”

At his lack of response Angels glare pierced Ruby again. She was seething, quickly losing her resolve, and Ruby could tell. Her smile faded as the tense, heavy silence stretched on between what seemed like just the two women. Angel's temper boiled dangerously as she felt like things were crumbling down around her. She sold her soul, went to Hell, to save her brothers. Now she was back,  _ plucked from the Pit by an Angel of the Lord _ , to catch her baby brother strengthening his  _ demon-given psychic abilities _ with his demonic partner-in-crime  _ Ruby _ .

Without warning, Angel went into attack mode. She grabbed ahold of Ruby and shoved her angrily up against the wall. Pulling out the demon knife she was just about to strike and end everything when Sam quickly pulled her off from behind.

“Angel!” He caged her arms tightly, not allowing room for escape, “Don't!”

“Get off me, Sam!”

When Sam yanked the knife out of her hand Dean attacked him, throwing him up against the wall. Quickly, Ruby pinned Dean up on the wall to stop him from punching Sam. Angel went to attack a second time but Sam grabbed her up again and restrained her, grunting as she tried to fight him off.

“Ruby! Stop it!” Sam demanded, “ _ Everybody calm down _ !”

Ruby angrily stared into Dean's eyes as she kept a firm chokehold on him and he stared right back, just as angry. Finally she let go, letting him rise up to his full height. Dean glared from Sam, who still had a strong hold over Angel, and then back to Ruby in disbelief.

“Well,  _ aren't you an obedient little bitch _ ?”

Ruby made a move to attack him again but was stopped by Sam's voice, “ _ Ruby _ .” She glared at Dean for a few moments before looking over, “Ruby, he's hurt.” He motioned to the man who was possessed earlier, “ _ Go _ .”

She gave Dean and Angel one more sneer before turning and walking over to the man. She put the man's arm over her shoulder, and started heading out.

Angel struggled harder in Sam's grasp, “Where the hell do you think you're going?”

“ _ The E.R. _ ” Ruby stopped and turned, “Unless either of you want me to let him die so we can go another round.”

They both stayed silent as she walked out with the man. Dean turned to look at Sam who slowly let go of their sister. Swinging around, Angel pushed him back roughly, betrayal clear as day on her face, before she turned to storm off.

“Angel…” When Sam turned his defeated look to Dean, he shook his head and followed her out, “Dean!”

**_Back at the motel…_ **

Sam sat at the small motel table, reading a book as the impala pulled up outside. Hushed and hurried voices could be heard outside of the room before Dean and Angel entered a few moments later. Angel leaned on the door, arms crossed, as Dean made a beeline for his bag to pack. Sam got up as soon as they entered and looked between them with confused eyes. He frowned as he watched Dean hurriedly fill his duffle.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Dean ignored him, so Sam looked between the two of them slowly, “What, are you, are you guys  _ leaving _ ?”

“ _ Yeah _ , Sam, we are.” Angel barked, “It's obvious you don't need either one of us anymore.  _ You have Ruby. _ Go fight demons and monsters with  _ that  _ bitch.”

“Hold on.” Sam immediately ran over and slammed the door shut so they couldn't leave, “Come on, guys.”

Whipping around, Angel slapped him in the face with every inch of muscle she could muster up. Both brothers were equally shocked at her outburst. Angel had the Winchester temper for sure, and she was quick to lose it if pushed too far. That being said she was never overly violent with either of her brothers. Her patience and resolve was completely dissolved upon their discovery.

Sam's face whipped to the side and he clenched his jaw before turning back to look at her, “You satisfied?” Quickly she reared back and punched him directly in his mouth without any other warning making him stumble back a little and touch his now bloodied lip, “Guess not.”

Angel once again rushed forward trying to nail him again but was intercepted by Dean. He grabbed her arms to separate her to her own corner of the room before rearing back on Sam, barely able to contain his own anger and betrayal.

“Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from  _ normal _ ?  _ From human _ ?”

Sam's voice dropped, begging both of them to understand, “I'm just exorcising demons.”

“With your  _ mind _ , you idiot!” Angel screamed back before collecting herself and forcing her voice to a calm volume, “I mean for christ sake, what else are you hiding? Hm?  _ What else can you do _ ?”

“I can send them back to hell.” He hurriedly explained, “It only works with demons, and that's it.”

Dean grabbed a hold of him roughly, “ _ What else can you do _ ?!”

Sam pushed his hands away, “I told you!” 

“And we’re just supposed to believe that?” Angel asked from behind them, “Because you've been  _ so  _ honest thus far.”

“Look, I should have said something to you guys.” Dean grabbed his newly packed bag before trying to walk out again but Sam intercepted, “ _ I'm sorry _ . I am, but try to see the other side here.”

“ _ The other side _ ?” Ange scoffed in disbelief as she whirled back around, “There is no  _ other side _ , Sam!”

“ _ I'm pulling demons out of innocent people _ .”

Dean shook his head, “ _ Use the knife _ !” 

“The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive!” Sam yelled back, “Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a  _ year _ .”

“Sam, do you hear yourself? Ruby's got you so wrapped around her finger you cant even see straight! She's  _ playing  _ you! Making you think using this crap is for the greater good.” Sam shook his head at her in sadness, “This is a slippery  _ slippery  _ slope, Sam. One that gets darker and darker the more you’re on it.”

His eyes plead with her, “I'm not gonna let it go too far.”

Angel scoffed as she ran her hands through her hair in desperation and stress. Dean angrily walked over to the wall and hit the lamp on the side table, making it crash and fly. 

“It's  _ already  _ gone too far, Sam! If I didn't  _ know  _ you… _ I would wanna hunt you _ .” Hurt flashed across Sam's face as he looked down, “And so would other hunters.”

“Sammy…” Angel's voice broke as she studied her little brother, “This… this isn't  _ okay  _ no matter how many people you think you're saving.  _ This isn't right _ .”

“ _ You were gone _ .” Sam looked up at her, tears filling his own eyes breaking her heart even more, “We were here. I had to keep on fighting the best that i could… and what I'm doing… _ It works _ .”

“Well…” Dean shook his head, “If it’s so terrific… then why'd you lie to us about it?” 

Angel immediately met his eyes when he tried to look away at that, “ _ Why did an angel tell me to stop you _ ?”

Sam looked up at her in surprise, “What?”

“Cas said that if we don't stop you,  _ he will _ . Don't you get it, Sam? That means that  _ God  _ doesn't want you doing this.” Tears fell down her cheeks as she pleaded to him, “So are you gonna sit here and tell me that everyhtings good after hearing  _ that _ ?”

With tearful eyes, the three of them exchanged pained emotion filled stares with each other before Sam once again looked away and down at the floor. The silence between the three was broken by Sam's phone ringing. Dean flinched at the sound, and Angel hung her head in exasperation as Sam answered it.

“Hello?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to collect himself, “Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey. It's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. It's-” Silence stretched on as Travis cut him off, “Yeah, okay. Well, just give me the details, and…” Sam paused again, “Carthage, Missouri.” Dean and Angel both watched as Sam walked over to the bedside table and wrote down the location, “Looking for Jack Montgomery.” 

He put down the pen and ended the phone call. Breathing deeply, he looked over at his siblings knowingly. The three of them all knew they were going to have to table this discussion for another hunt.

**_At the Montgomery residence…_ **

Jack Montgomery sat at the dinner table chewing loud and fast as he stuffed his mouth. He suddenly looked over at the person next to him, pausing mid-chew. Michelle, his wife, was staring at him with wide eyes with her plate not even touched.

“Jack,  _ are you stoned _ ?”

“What?” He answered her with his mouth full, “ _ It's good, I'm starving _ .” As he started cutting up another bite, his eyes flashed back over to her questioningly, “Is there- is there dessert?”

She smiled as she got up from the table, “ _ It just so happens _ .”

Jack grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and tilted it over his plate to empty the bowl. He looked over at his wife's plate, where there's still a piece of meat left.

“Hey, babe?” She was almost out of the room when she stopped and looked back at him, “Are you gonna finish your steak?”

“You're kidding, right? You've had  _ two  _ already.”

“I don't know, I'm just…” He put his knife in the middle of her steak and brought it over to his own plate, “ _ Hungry _ .”

“ _ Or you have a tapeworm _ .”

“ _ Please _ .” He rolled his eyes as he went back to eating, “I never felt better.”

**_Later on, in the Montgomery residence bathroom…_ **

Jack, dressed only in boxers, brushed his teeth before bed. Suddenly a crack could be heard as his knees buckled and he grunted with pain, supporting himself on the facet. After a few seconds another crunching crack could be heard and he fell lower, hanging on the facet now. His spine protruded on his back for a second as he knelt down on his knees screaming in pain. Jack panted as his spine moved beneath his skin again before it immediately stopped. He slowly rose to his feet to look at himself in the mirror, turning his back to it to see what was going on. Everything was normal, there was no sign of what just happened.

**_In the Impala…_ **

The impala zoomed down the road with Dean behind the wheel, Sam sitting passenger and Angel in the backseat. Before they left, Angel told Asa that the three of them needed to handle this next case by themselves. The tension between them was thick enough to hit with a sledgehammer without adding another hunter into it. Silence stretched for a while after Dean and Angel filled Sam in on what happened when they were sent back in time.

“I can't believe it.  _ Mom, a hunter _ ?” He turned, “And you knew?”

“Yeah, Sam.” She glared, “Looks like we’re both just full of surprises, huh?”

Sam turned back around with a glare of his own as Dean cleared his throat.

“That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took the both of us down.”

“How'd she look? I mean… was she happy?”

“Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful.” He looked over at Sam for a moment before turning back to the road, “ _ Dad _ , too. Until of course…” Sam sighed and shook his head earning Dean's curiosity, “What?” 

“Nothing.” He looked out the window for a moment before turning back to the both of them, “It's just, our  _ parents _ ? And now we find out our  _ grandparents,  _ too? Our whole family  _ murdered  _ and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?”

Dean and Angel both tensed at that last statement. 

Angel leaned forward with narrowed eyes, “Sam… neither of us said anything about Yellow Eyes bleeding in your mouth.” His face dropped in guilt and she scoffed getting angry all over again, “Just another thing you knew about and forgot to mention? But you have the nerve to get mad at me for not telling you about mom? That's rich!”

“Look i've only known about it for a year-”

“ _ A whole year _ ?”

“I should have told you guys. I'm sorry.” His eyes flashed to Angels, “But you should've told us about mom.”

“There's a big difference Sam! And saying  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ doesn't make up for all the lies either,  _ just an fyi _ .”

“No, you know what?” Dean's hands tightened around the steering wheel, “You don't want to tell us? You don't have to. It's fine.”

“Guys…” Each of them completely ignored him, making him sigh and pout, “ _ Whatever _ .”

**_Back at the Montgomery residence…_ **

“Hey, babe.” Jack came down the stairs and headed straight to the kitchen as he called out to his wife, “When's dinner?”

“45 minutes.”

He walked over to the fridge and opened it hurriedly, “I'm starving!”

“Jack, a delicious, non microwaved, non-takeout, homemade meal is coming.”

**_Outside, in the Impala…_ **

The Winchesters looked through binoculars as Jack Montgomery took out a beer from his fridge. 

Dean put the binoculars down and looked to Sam, “Are you sure that's him?”

“Only  _ Jack Montgomery _ in town.”

“Well he looks pretty normal to me.” Angel lifted her own pair of binoculars to study the man, “What the hell are we exactly looking for?”

Sam shrugged, “Travis said to keep an eye out for anything  _ weird _ .”

Dean frowned, “ _ Weird _ ?” 

“Yeah.”

“Alright, well, yeah… I've seen  _ big  _ weird,  _ little  _ weird,  _ weird with crazy on top, _ but  _ this  _ guy? I mean, come on, this guy's  _ boring _ .”

“I dont know…” Sam shook his head as he took up a pair of his own binoculars, “Travis seemed pretty sure.”

In the house Jack leaned on the kitchen island, looking thoughtful. He took another swig of his beer before opening the fridge again. Grabbing the leftover chicken, he began shoveling it into his mouth not bothering with plates or utensils. Soon he became frantic, like he's not gotten food in days. He tossed the finished chicken aside and grabbed a pack of uncooked hamburger meat. Ripping it open he started shoveling that in his mouth next, throwing looks over his shoulder all the while. Blood was smeared on his face and his shirt as his craze escalated.

  
“Uh,  _ okay… _ ” The Winchesters all wore matching disgusted looks on their faces at this as Angel spoke, “I'd say  _ that  _ qualifies as  _ weird _ .”

**SECTION TWO**

**_Back at their motel…_ **

The Winchesters walked through the door to their room, but stopped upon seeing something by the window. Or rather someone. 

Dean grinned, “ _ Travis _ .” Sure enough their fathers old hunting friend sat at the table with a beer in his hand, “See, guys, told you we should have hid the beer.”

“ _ Smartass _ .” Travis stood to greet them, “Get over here.” He laughed as he and Dean hugged, “Ah, good to see you boy.”

“You too.”

“Blondie! Well, you sure are a sight for sore eyes.” Angel chuckled as he hugged her next, “Still as beautiful as ever.” 

“Still as charming as ever.”

He separated from her to hug Sam next, “Good to see you.”

“You too, Travis.”

“ _ Man _ , you got tall, kid.” They all laughed, “How long has it been?”

“Ah…” Sam shrugged, “Gotta be 10 years.” 

“You still a… oh, what was it…  _ a mathlete _ ?”

Sam scoffed a little, “ _ No _ .”

“ _ Yep _ .” Dean grinned, “Sure is.”

“Been too long, you three. I mean,  _ look at you _ .” Travis shook his head, “All grown up. John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this.”

“Oh yeah.” Angel said with little enthusiasm, “We’re like the three musketeers.” She sent a look to her brothers causing Sam's smile to slowly disappear, “Nothing more important than  _ family _ , right boys?”

Travis walked back over to the table, oblivious to the tension. Dean and Angel followed, both ignoring Sam and his pouting.

“Sorry I'm late for the dance.” Travis sighed as they all took their seats, “Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh,  _ shorthanded _ .” He indicated his right hand and arm, which was covered in a cast, “So, you track down Montgomery?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, “We found him at his home.”

“ _ And _ ?”

“Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies.” Dean explained, “Topped off with a burger he forgot to cook.”

Travis heaved a sigh, “That's him alright.”

“ _ What's _ him?”

“Well, looks like we got a  _ rougarou  _ on our hands.”

Angel raised a brow at him questioningly, “A  _ rougarou _ ?” She looked at the boys who were just as confused as she was, “That something you just made up on the spot?”

“They're mean,  _ nasty  _ little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin,  _ the works. _ ”

“Well, that ain't this guy.” Dean argued, “I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt.”

“He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out  _ human _ , for all intents and purposes.”

“So, what?” Sam frowned, “They go through some kind of metamorphosis?”

“ _ Yep _ , like a maggot turning into a bull fly. But most of all-  _ they're hungry. _ ”

Angel cocked an eyebrow, “ _ For _ ?” 

“At first, for  _ everything _ , but then…” He motioned his good hand, “ _ For long pig _ .”

Sam exhaled at that as Angel grimaced in disgust, both realizing what he meant by that. Dean, however, looked on in confusion.

“ _ Long pig _ ?”

“ _ Human flesh _ .” 

Shock struck Dean for a second before he leaned back, impressed, “And  _ that  _ is my word of the day.”

Travis chuckled before continuing, “Hunger grows in till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a  _ big _ ,  _ juicy chomp _ , and then it happens.  _ They transform completely and fast _ .” He looked at all three of them in the eye one by one as he spoke, “ _ One _ bite's all it takes.  _ Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns _ . No going back either. They feed  _ once _ , they're a monster  _ forever _ . And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train.”

“Well,  _ damn  _ Trav.” Angel cocked her head, “I know you're a good hunter and all but how'd you find this guy if he was still in his human phase?”

“Lets just say it runs in his family.”

“What do you mean?”

“I killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled  _ 8  _ bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist.  _ Cadillac, trophy wife _ … Little did I know,  _ pregnant  _ trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was  _ long  _ gone, lost in the system.”

“You mean to tell me  _ you  _ couldn't find someone?”

“I’m not sure I  _ wanted  _ too.” Travis sighed before taking a swig of his beer, “The idea of hunting down some poor kid… I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make  _ damn sure _ I had the right man. Apparently,  _ I do _ .”

**_At the Montgomery residence…_ **

Michelle was standing in the kitchen cutting vegetables as Jack walked in and opened the fridge. Jack spotted a new package of meat while sniffing the air like a dog. Before he could reach for it, Michelle accidentally filleted her hand while cutting. She cried out in pain and Jack turned around, instantly zeroing into her bleeding hand. He tensely froze in place as he watched Michelle pour water over her hand to wash the blood off.

She turned the water off just before grabbing the dish towel next to her on the counter, “I think I need stitches.”

Jack started profusely sweating as he strained to keep still, “I got to go.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“I gotta get out of here.”

“Where are you going?” Michelle called after him in confusion as hurried out of the house, “Jack?”

**_At a local bar…_ **

Jack was now sitting as a bar, grabbing handfuls of peanuts and shoving them in his mouth as he stared blankly ahead. Sweat covered his body and he didn't look all that great as his mind kept flashing back to Michelles cut hand. The more he thought about it the more peanuts he would shove in his mouth and chew frantically. 

Picking up the whiskey glass next to him he downed it in one gulp, “One more, please.” As the bartender came over to refill his glass he motioned to the empty bowl as well, “Can I get some more peanuts?”

Jack grabbed the glass to drink again but noticed something in the mirror behind the bar. He brought the glass down again as he stared at his own reflection and wondered what the hell was going on.

“Come on.” A drunk man's slurring broke Jack out of his trance, “What are you drinking? It's my treat.”

Jack looked over to his right where a beautiful woman was sitting by the bar and a not so beautiful man was crowding her. He was doing a very lousy job at hitting on her. 

“No.” She shook her head, looking very uncomfortable, “Thank you.”

“Oh, don't be like that. Have a drink with me.”

“I'm waiting for someone.”

“Okay, well uh,  _ where is he _ ?”

“Hey,  _ douchebag _ .” Both the woman and the man looked over to Jack, “She doesn't want to talk to you.”

“ _ I'm sorry _ .” The man glared “I didn't hear you.”

“I said…” Jack got out of his chair and began walking towards them, “She  _ doesn't  _ want to talk to you.” The man walked around the woman, now looking even more uncomfortable, to meet Jack, “You  _ fat… sweaty… dick _ .” He stopped right in front of the man, and they stood face to face, “ _ Now leave her alone _ .”

“You uh…” The man scoffed at Jack, “ _ Seriously _ wanna do this, guy?”

“You know,  _ I really think I do _ .”

The man brought up his right fist to punch Jack, but Jack caught his fist and squeezed it until bones crunched. The man screeched with pain as the woman screamed out of fear. Jack suddenly snapped out of it and released the man's hand before running away.

**SECTION THREE**

**_Back in the Winchesters motel room…_ **

Dean, Travis and Angel all sat around the table fixing gas cans into mini flame throwers.

Dean looked up at Travis, “So  _ fire _ , huh?”

“The only way I found to kill these bastards;  _ deep-fry 'em _ .”

“Well, that's gonna be…” Dean grimaced, “ _ Horrible _ .”

Angel raised a brow, “I'm assuming that's what you did to Jack's dad?”

“Uh-huh.”

Sam walked in just then, papers in hand, and eyed the three of them with a small smile, “Not wasting any time, are you?”

“ _ None to waste _ .” Travis answered, “The guy hulks out, we won't be finding  _ bodies _ , just  _ remains _ .”

Sam took a careful seat next to his sister who watched him closely. The youngest Winchester was tense. He looked like he wanted to broach a subject he was sure was going to get backlash.

“What if he  _ doesn't  _ hulk out?” They all stared at him blankly, “I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on rougarous.”

“ _ What _ ?” Travis narrowed his eyes in offense as Dean and Angel watched the exchange on edge, “My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?”

“What? No. No, I- I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't-”

“Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness.” Dean quickly interjected, a little glare directed right at Sam, “ _ It is. _ ”

“Look…” Sam pressed on, “Everything you said checked out, of course, but uh… I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they  _ start  _ to turn, but they never take the final step.”

Angel pursed her lips, “Huh.” 

Dean also looked interested, “Really?”

“See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't  _ fully  _ transform.”

“So…” Angel eyed him, “All they have to do is stay vegetarian and they get to keep their human qualities?”

“Basically. Or in this case,  _ eat a lot of raw meat _ , just not…”

Dean snapped his fingers, “ _ Long pig _ .”

“Right.”

Dean smiled and Angel looked over her little brother impressively. Travis however, after watching and listening to the three of them, dismissed him.

“Good on you for the due diligence, Sam.” He got up, “ _ But those are fairy tales _ .” Walking over to the room's little pantry he poured himself another cup of coffee, “Fact is,  _ every  _ rougarou I ever saw or heard of…  _ took that bite _ .”

“Okay, well…” Sam stood as well, “That doesn't mean that  _ Jack  _ will.”

Dean watched the two of them tensely and got up in case he needed to be a buffer. Angel however rolled her eyes at all of the tense masculinity. She set her stuff aside before leaning back in her seat to watch the three of them closely.

“So, what do we do?” Travis turned to Sam, “Sit and hope and wait for a body count?”

“ _ No _ , we  _ talk  _ to him.  _ Explain  _ what's happening. That way he can fight it.”

“ _ Fight it _ ?” Travis scoffed before laughing in Sams face, “Are you kidding me? You ever been  _ really  _ hungry?” That got Dean's attention, who had been shuffling through the papers Sam brought with him, “I mean,  _ haven't-eaten-in-days  _ hungry?”

Dean went serious, “Yeah.”

“ _ Yeah _ .” Travis nodded, “Right then. So somebody slaps a  _ big _ ,  _ juicy sirloin  _ in front of you, you walking away?”

Dean looked thoughtful for a second before admitting a small no without words, only raising his eyebrows. He slowly looked over at Sam, who didn't hold conviction in his face. He wasn't buying it. Sam turned slightly, making eye contact with Angel, who in turn got up to join them as she crossed her arms.

“ _ That's _ what we are to him now,  _ meat on legs _ . I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's  _ pure _ ,  _ base instinct _ . Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself because he's  _ nice _ ?”

“I dont know.” Sam's voice turned firm and unwavering, “But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for.”

Angel and Dean both looked to their brother at his outburst. Angel couldn't really blame him for it, nor was she exactly  _ surprised  _ at his outlook. She wasn't sure if she agreed with him or not though, but she supposed she should take it into consideration. Taking a few calming breaths, Sam looked away from all of them and walked out of the room. 

Travis looked a bit puzzled by Sam's reaction, “What's up with your brother?”

Dean shook his head at the door, “Don't get me started.”

Angel sighed as everything went through her head at once. On the one side every bone in her body said to gank this guy but Sam did have a point. If there was a possibility he could live a normal life then why not give him that chance? She knew the whole reason he was getting so attached to this case was because he felt connected to this guy's story somehow. Yet Angel couldn't really put Sam and this Rougarou into the same basket, no matter the similarities.

**_Back at the Montgomery residence…_ **

Michelle was in the kitchen in her nightgown, pouring tea. Her hand was now bandaged with stitches and gauze. When she turned around, Jack was standing just behind her and startled her enough to jump slightly.

“ _ God _ .” She placed a hand to her heart, “You scared me.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. How are you feeling?”

Michelle put down the mug as a look of anger and annoyance crossed her face, “I'm feeling  _ pissed _ , Jack.” She walked away from him, but stayed in the kitchen as she turned back to face him, “I had to drive myself to the hospital last night.  _ I was there until 2. _ ”

Guilt crossed Jack's eyes, “I'm so sorry.”

“What happened?”

“I don't know. I saw your blood and I- I… got dizzy, and I just had to get out.”

“Well, you could have  _ called _ . I left you a dozen messages.”

“I know. My phone died. I couldn't find a payphone. I… it was a  _ mess _ . But I am… sorry.” Michelles anger seemed to have melted somewhat from his words, “And I promise it won't ever happen again.  _ Certainly _ . Not to a wife as stunning as you.” 

He walked up to her, smiling and she melted into his arms.

“ _ Better not _ . I swear, you know.  _ One  _ little cut.” Jack kissed her bandaged palm, “Blood's never bothered you before.”

“Well…” He shrugged before leaning down and kissing her lovingly, “I've changed.”

“This doesn't get you off the hook, you know.” Jack smiled at that, “ _ No, no _ . Think, think  _ diamonds _ . Think  _ Kobe-sized _ .” Jack  _ ‘mhmd’  _ before kissing her again and then lifting her up on the counter and trailing hurried kisses down her neck, “What has gotten into you?”

“I don't know.”

He pushed away her hair and continued to kiss her neck. Michelle laughed but then Jack became more and more rough making her a bit unsettled. 

“Hey, Jack.” She managed to push him slightly away from her neck, “Just slow down.” He didn't verbally respond, instead grabbing her by the back of her head and kissing her hard again, “Jack.” He roughly kissed down to her neck and throat again, “Jack, I mean it.  _ Stop _ .” His hands went between them and he pulled up her nightgown as she tried to stop him, “Jack.” Ignoring her pleas he slammed her against the cupboard, but didn't leave her neck, “Ow! Jack! Stop! Stop it!” Finally she managed to frantically push him off her, “Stop it!” As she jumped down from the counter, Jack looked almost stunned at what he'd just done, “ _ You son of a bitch _ !”

“I- I'm sorry.”

“ _ What the hell is wrong with you _ ?”

“I don't know.” Hurriedly he bolted from the kitchen, “I don't know.”

**_Later on, in the Impala…_ **

Dean spoke from behind the wheel, “Alright, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy, which, you know…  _ I'm down _ .” Angel sat quietly in the back flipping through their dad's journal as Sam stared out the front windshield, “But I just want to make sure…  _ if push comes, you're gonna shove _ .”

Sam glared, “ _ Meaning _ ?”

“Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive.”

“This guy has a  _ name  _ and a  _ wife _ .”

“Yeah, who we’re probably gonna make a widow, okay? I mean, you heard Travis. He's  _ gonna  _ turn. They  _ always  _ turn.”

“Cmon Dean, we’ve let monsters go before.” Angel dismissed, “ _ This  _ is no different. If the guy  _ can  _ control it then we handle it from there.”

“Let's not act like we don't  _ all  _ know what this is really about.”

Sam angered at that, “And what's that Dean?”

“ _ Your emotions are obviously clouding your judgement _ .” Confusion filled Sams face, “ _ Think _ about it.” Dean pressed on, “ _ Nice dude, but he's got something evil inside _ . Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate.” 

Sam didn't respond or look at him at those words as anger and hurt filled him. His body language was extremely tense and it was clear he had had enough judgement from the both of them. 

“ _ Stop the ca _ r.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“ _ Stop the car or I will! _ ”

The boys each shared a tense look before Dean pulled off to the side of the road. Before the car completely slowed to a stop Sam had already opened his door and was getting out. As Angel and Dean followed, Sam slammed his own door shut and turned around to them,  _ livid _ .

“You want to know why I've been lying to you guys?  _ Because of crap like this _ !”

They walked around the front of the car as Dean frowned, “Like  _ what _ ?”

“The way you guys talk to me!” He stormed passed them, now completely fed up, “ _ The way you two look at me like I'm a freak _ !” 

“We dont think youre a freak Sam.” Angel shook her head, “We’re just worried about you.”

“You two talk to me like i'm an idiot! Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!”

He stepped back, turning his back to them as he paced. Stopping he put his hands on his hips as he reared back around. His eyes narrowed as he immediately noticed the two of them sharing an obvious look between themselves.

“ _ What _ ?”

Anger laced Dean's voice, “ _ Do _ you know the difference, Sam?” 

Sam scoffed and looked from him to Angel with some slight hope in his eyes that she would understand.

“Look, Sammy,  _ I love you _ , okay? I'd do anything for you, you  _ know  _ that, but…” Her voice dropped sadly, “I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately.”

“You guys have  _ no idea _ what I'm going through!  _ None _ .”

Deans voice rose as well, “Then enlighten us!” 

“ _ I've got demon blood in me _ ! This disease is pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean!  _ I'm a whole new level of freak _ ! And I'm just trying to take this- this  _ curse _ … and make something  _ good  _ out of it.  _ Because I have to _ .”

Angel and Dean watch him for the next few moments as he hung his head in shame, and studied the ground. Each of their hearts hurt for Sam and for the fact that they couldnt seem to help him through this one.

“Look…” Angel sighed deeply, “Lets just… lets just go talk to this Jack guy, okay? Figure out what his deal is and then move on from there.” 

After a moment, Sam gave a small almost non-existent nod, but didn't look at either of them.

**_At the Montgomery residence garden…_ **

Jack stood at the front of his garden with a hose in his hand as he watered the plants. Angel, Dean and Sam all emerged through the backdoor behind him. 

“ _ Jack Montgomery _ ?” Jack didn't turn right away, taking a moment, before finally turning to the three of them, “I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother; Dean and my sister; Angel. We need to talk.”

He studied Angel and Dean before looking back at Sam, “ _ About _ ?”

“About  _ you _ . About how you're changing.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

Angel stepped in, “You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin…”

“And your appetite's reaching, you know, ‘ _ hungry hungry hippo _ ’ levels.” Dean added, “How are we doing so far?”

Confusion filled Jacks face, “Who the hell are you guys?”

Dean shrugged, “We're people who know a little something about something.” 

“We're people who can help.” Sam glared at him so he’d shut up before pressing on, “ _ Please _ , just hear us out.”

“Jack…” Angel looked at him softly, “You're a Rougarou.”

“A- a…” He swallowed, “ _ What _ ?”

“A rougarou.” Dean repeated, “Sounds made-up, I know, but believe me, it's not.”

“Alright…” Jack shook his head, “I've noticed...  _ certain  _ things. I mean, some  _ strange  _ things, but I just, I- I don't know. I'm… I'm  _ sick  _ or something.”

“Your  _ father  _ was one of these things.” Jack whipped around to Sam at that, “Your  _ real  _ father. He passed it on to you.”

“ _ No _ . Are- are you guys listening to yourselves? You s- sound like you're-”

“Skip the whole  _ ‘you guys sound crazy’ _ , shall we?” Dean interrupted, “You're  _ hungry _ , Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier.”

“Hungrier for…?”

“ _ Long pig. _ ” Dean shrugged, “You know, a little  _ manburger  _ helper may have crossed your mind already.”

“ _ No _ .”

“Look, all we’re trying to say is that it doesn't have to be like this.” Angel pressed further as she shuffled closer to him, “You can  _ fight  _ it. Live a normal life.”

“ _ No _ .”

Sam nodded, “Others have.”

“We're not gonna lie to you, though.” Dean crossed his arms, “It's not gonna be easy. You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you. You gotta say  _ no…  _ or-”

Jack instantly angered, “Or  _ what _ ?” 

“You feed  _ once _ , and it's all over.” Sam eyed him sadly, “And then we'll have to stop you.”

“ _ Stop _ me?” He scoffed, “My dad, did uh, somebody  _ stop  _ him?”

“Yes.”

“He was killing people, Jack.” Angel raised a brow, “ _ Innocent _ people.”

“ _ Get off my property right now _ .” He demanded, “I see you three again, I'm calling the cops.”

Sam pressed hurriedly, “Jack, your wife,  _ everybody  _ you know, they're in danger.”

“ _ Now _ !” 

Jack's neighbour, who was busy cutting a bush, looked over at them when Jack raised his voice. Sam sighed and they began to walk away. 

Dean nodded, “ _ Good talk. _ ”

Later on that night, Jack sat on a bench as he listened to a voice mail message from Michelle on his cellphone.

_ “Jack, I don't know where you are but you're scaring me. Come home. We need to talk. Please?” _

The mailbox beeped before Jack lowered his phone and closed it. He then looked up at the building across the street where a woman was undressing a few stories up. He watched her for a bit but when she closed her drapes he slowly stood. With his eyes fixed on her window, he crossed the street. 

Instantly the Winchesters were on red alert as they watched him from the impala. Angel handed the boys the torches from the back seat before they exited the car hurriedly. They ran up to the building, looking up at Jack before heading for the stairs to the entrance. 

Sam and Dean kicked down the door to the woman's apartment, flamethrowers at the ready. They were all met with a woman who had just come out of her bedroom. The sight of the three of them scared the living hell out of her. She screeched in horror before bolting into her bedroom.

“Hold on!” Angel yelled as the lady slammed her bedroom door shut and the three of them looked around the empty room in confusion, “What the…?”

“Whoa, uh…” Dean cleared his throat and looked around, “We're here to save you, I guess.”

Angel eyed the empty apartment, “I dont think anyones here.”

The woman's terrified voice sounded from the bedroom, “I'm calling the police!”

Sam nodded, “ _ We should go _ .”

“Yeah.  _ Quickly _ , boys.”

They hurried out, but before leaving Dean turned around and closed the broken door with a little embarrassed laugh.

**_Back at the Montgomery residence…_ **

Jack came in through the front door, looking up at the top of the stairs. He walked over to the foot of them, and smiled a little as he called out to his wife.

“Michelle! I'm home!” She didn't respond, the only noise coming from the house was the ticking of an old clock, “Hey, babe?!” He started walking towards the living room to find her, “Are you here?”

Suddenly Jack heard a muffled sound and heavy breathing. He stopped in shock upon seeing Michelle sitting tied to a chair, with a gag. She began to move in the chair, screaming to him through her muzzle.

“Michelle?”

Suddenly an arm came around Jack's neck and a piece of cloth was put over his nose and mouth to knock him unconscious.

**SECTION FOUR**

Jack was handcuffed to a pillar when he finally came too. He rattled the handcuffs a few times, trying to get loose, before looking up to see Michelle still bound and gagged, sitting next to him.

“Michelle?” Travis walked up in front of her, and stood in front of Jack, “Okay. We're gonna stay calm. We're gonna give this man whatever he wants.” Travis looked down with those words, knowing what it is he's come for, and he's sad because of it, “ _ Anything _ . Just take it and go,  _ please _ .”

“I'm sorry about this, Jack.” He walked back over to a petrified Michelle, “I  _ truly  _ am.” He began to untie her gag, “It's not the way that I wanted it to go.”

“ _ Who are you _ ?”

“You already met some friends of mine.” He walked back over to Jack, “Two guys and a blonde?”

“They said that if I…” He looked over at his wife, who was shaking, and she met his eyes, “Look, I haven't hurt anybody.”

“Not  _ yet _ , but you would've.” Jack shook his head, “They always do. I'm doing you a favor, son.”

“Jack…” Michelle whimpered, “What's he talking about?”

Jack looked at her but didn't say anything. 

“Tell her, Jack.” Travis took a few steps closer to Jack, “Tell her the truth. She  _ deserves  _ to know.”

“Just let her go.” Jack shook his head as Michelle looked back and forth between them, “She's not a part of this.”

“A part of  _ what _ ?” She was no longer crying, now just looking at her husband in confusion, “ _ Jack _ ?!”

“I really  _ do  _ apologize, but she  _ is  _ a part of it.” Travis looked over at Michelle, “Michelle… tell him what you told me when I got here.”

Michelle stared at Travis with tears in her eyes as Jack was looking over at her, confused.

“Michelle?”

“I said…  _ ‘Don't hurt me…’ _ ” Her voice broke with the last words as she began to cry again, “ _ ‘Because I'm pregnant.’ _ ”

Travis looked over at Jack, who turned his eyes back to him as well, “J- just hold on a minute.”

“ _ Now _ you see the mess we're in? I can't make this mistake all over again.  _ I won't be around in 30 years _ . This has got to end  _ now _ . I know you don't believe me, but I'd give  _ anything  _ not to have to do this.”

“No. No.” Jack began to shake his head as he pleaded to Travis, “No…”

Jack tried to move forward but was stopped by the cuffs. As Travis began to take out his weapons, Jack rattled the handcuffs. Travis took out a can of gas, which Michelle saw and became desperate.

“Oh God!  _ Please  _ don't!”

“You don't have to do this!” Jack yelled as Travis began to pour out gas, “If you want to kill me,  _ kill me _ , but not my wife. Okay? I'm  _ begging  _ you!”

“Ain't got no choice.  _ My condolences _ .”

Travis walked around with the can, emptying it. Desperate, Jack began to pull on his handcuffs again.

Michelles teary fear stricken eyes met her husband’s, “Jack.”

Jack's eyes suddenly became bloodshot as he continued to struggle harder and harder with his restraints. Finally, he broke the chain between the cuffs and jumped on Travis right away, pushing him to the floor. Sitting on top of him, Jack began to hit Travis. The hunter retaliated after two hooks, making Jack fall to the floor. Travis moved to sit over him, hitting him hard on the chest with his arm in a cast, while Michelle watched in terror.

“Jack!”

Travis hit him again but when he went for a third hit, Jack captured his arm and broke the cast. Travis screamed out in pain before Jack threw him to the floor and then got on top of him, moving his arms away. He held Travis in a choke hold with one hand as he ripped away Travis’s shirt with the other, exposing his shoulder and neck. Jack watched as the blood pumped beneath the surface of Travi’s throat for a second before going in for the kill, biting down. Travis screamed again as Jack ripped a part of his throat away with his teeth and sat up again as he chewed. Travis bled out quickly, leaving a big pool of blood underneath him. 

Michelle watched all of this in shock and horror as Jack went in for another bite, killing Travis. As he chewed and ripped skin from Travis, Jack's face changed. It became ugly, monstrous, and contorted. Michelle just stared, in shock and terror. Suddenly Jack whipped around and looked at her, his face completely covered in Travis’s blood. He quickly stood up and walked over to her as she cried in terror. Squatting down he freed her of her restraints and she jumped out of the chair to quickly move away from him.

“Stay away from me!”

Jack sobbed out her name as she bolted for the door and ran out. She ran over to her car, keys in hand, and pulled open the door to the drivers side. She got in and drove off quickly, tires screaming. Jack was standing in the same spot where Michelle left him, breathing heavily with sadness. Slowly the monster took over though as his eyes fell on Travis’s body. 

**_Later on…_ **

The Winchesters pulled up in front of the Montgomery house. They saw a familiar car parked on the other side of the street as they exited the impala, flamethrowers in hand. 

Dean walked around to Sam and Angel, “I guess now we know where Travis is.”

“He’s crippled and ran into this nuts first?” Angel shook her head in disbelief, “ _ What an idiot. _ ”

They slowly opened the front door, Dean taking a point in the front followed by Sam then Angel. Other than a chair tossed to the side on the floor there were no other signs of life. There  _ was _ a big blood puddle on the carpet but no physical body in sight. A bloodtrail led from the pool to behind the couch. The three siblings shared a grim look with each other as they followed it to a large piece of ravaged meat, completely unrecognizable.

Dean grimaced, “Oh,  _ God _ .” 

“Well…” Angel grimaced as well, “Guess we found Travis.”

“What's left of him.” Dean and Angel both turned at the sadness in Sam's voice, frowning at the defeat in his eyes, “Guess you guys were right about Jack.”

Before Angel or Dean could respond, Angel was jumped from behind and thrown across the room. She collided with a glass China cabinet before tumbling to the floor unconscious.

“Angel!” 

Jack swung around knocking Dean out with Angel's fallen flamethrower. Sam quickly moved around them and pulled up his flamethrower readying for attack. He put up his lighter to light it but Jack turned around and jumped him before he could get a flame. They tumbled to the floor just before Jack grabbed the flamethrower and slammed it into Sam's face, effectively knocking him out.

**_Sometime later…_ **

Sam was now alone on the floor of a closet, knocked out. He slowly woke up and after a second remembered where he was. Bolting up to stand he went for the door handle but it was locked.

“Dean? Angel?” Panic set in as he jiggled the door again, “Guys!”

“Locked in the pantry, Sam.” Dean's irritated voice sounded next before the sound of him trying to bust the door open, “Angels still out there!”

“Angel?” Sam yelled out as he tried the door again, this time roughly, “Angel!”

Jack's voice cut in, “Angel can't come to the phone right now.”

“Jack!” Sam angrily slammed his hand against the door, “If you hurt her,  _ I swear to God _ !”

“ _ Calm down _ ! Both of you!” Jack demanded as he sat next to Angel, who was still passed out on broken glass, and stared at her, “Your sisters alive.” Both of them relaxed a bit with that news and Sam rested his head against the door, panting, “But not if you guys don't calm down.”

“Jack, just listen.” Sam took the lead, instantly calming himself down, “Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?”

Jack laughed, tears close to spilling from his desperation, “We'll have ourselves a little  _ brainstorming  _ session?” 

“Jack, just listen to him, man.  _ Please _ .”

“I don't think so.  _ After what you did _ ?”

“What?” Confusion laced Dean's voice, “What are you talking about?”

“You send your friend here.” Jack whimpered a little, “ _ He tried to burn my wife alive _ .”

“Why would he do that?”

Upon realizing they didn't know the things Travis did, he lied, “He didn't say.” As they spoke Sam quickly went through his pockets but found nothing, instead grabbing a metal hanger behind him, “I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves.” 

Jack turned back to Angel and he slowly began to move along her body hungrily.

“ _ Listen _ , Jack. You gotta believe us.” Sam pleaded through the closet, “The three of us, we never would have hurt her, okay?”

Jack came to a stop by Angel's face. With a shaking hand, he reached out and dipped his fingers in the little pool of blood that formed by her head. He turned his hand over to gaze at the blood on his finger longingly before sucking it off and reveling in the taste. 

“Oh, God.” He then began to rock back and forth as he whimpered, “ _ I'm so hungry. _ ”

“Jack…” Sam quickly used the metal wire hanger and re-formed it so he could pick the lock, “ _ Don't do this _ .”

“I can't ever see my family again!” As Sam worked the lock, Jack turned his attention back to Angel, “You three… your friend.  _ You made me into this! _ ”

“Hey man…” Dean too tried to keep his voice calm as he picked the lock on his own door, but his was being held shut by something on the outside, “No ones  _ making  _ you kill us, alright?”

Sam struggled with his lock as well, trying not to panic for the safety of his sister. In his haste he isn’t able to get the lock to agree with him so he stopped, putting his hands down for a moment as he pleaded with Jack.

“ _Listen to me_. You got this dark pit inside you. I know.” Sam leaned against the door, closing his eyes, “ _Believe_ _me_ , I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. _You don't have to be a monster_.” 

As Jack laughed, Sam started in on the lock again, “Have you seen me lately?”

“It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do. It's  _ your  _ choice.”

Jack sat still for a few moments of contemplation. Quickly he moved up to Angel's head again. His mouth opened and salivated at the thought of her as his next meal. Angel stirred just then, groaning in pain as she woke up. Jack put a hand on her shoulder, eyes completely fixed upon her and ready to attack. 

Suddenly the closet door slammed open, “Jack!”

Jack whipped around to see Sam standing there, flamethrower and lighter in hand. He sat still for a moment, once again contemplating his next move while Sam watched him. Quickly Jack lunged for him. As Angel slowly lifted her head and turned around Sam flipped the lighter and the flamethrower went off. She quickly turned away to shield herself from the heat and flames of the fire. When she turned back she saw Jack fall to the floor in flames. Sam stood several feet away from him, saddened and defeated by this outcome.

**SECTION FIVE**

**_In the Impala…_ **

Dean once again sped the Impala down a deserted road as silence stretched, “You did the right thing, you know. That guy was a monster. There was no going back. He was going to eat Angel.” Sam stayed silent, only lowering his head where it rested, Dean met Angel's eye from beside him, “Sam, I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately.”

“We both have.” Angel turned around to study him, “We’re worried about you, but… we should have handled everything differently.”

Sam lifted his head again, looking utterly broken, “Don't worry about it.”

“Sammy… This stuff is just scaring the crap out of us.”

“Look, if it's all the same… I'd really rather not talk about it.”

“Wait a minute…” Dean looked back at him with a little smile, “ _ What _ ? You don't want to talk?  _ You _ ?”

“There's nothing more to say.” Sam didn't reply to the smile or joke, “I can't keep explaining myself to you guys. I can't  _ make  _ you understand.”

“You could try.” Angel countered, “We’re all ears.”

“ _ I can't _ . Because this  _ thing _ , this  _ blood _ , it's not in you guys the way it's in me. It's just something I gotta deal with.”

Dean shook his head, “Not alone.”

Sam sighed heavily as he looked out through the window. He took a moment to stay silent, thinking about everything, before speaking.

“It doesn't matter. These powers… it's playing with fire. I'm done with them.” They looked him over, “I'm done with  _ everything _ .”

“Really?” Angel and Dean both visibly relaxed, “That’s- that’s good, Sam.” She squelched the urge of disbelief down, “Really, it’s great. I’m glad.”

“Yeah, it’s a relief.” Dean added with a deep sigh as Samjust continued to stare out the window “Thank you.”

  
“Don't _thank_ me. I'm not doing it for you two. _Or_ for the angels _or_ for anybody. _This is my choice_.”


	5. Monster Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Dean and Sam investigate several murders at Oktoberfest. The first victim was found with bite marks on her neck, much like a vampire would leave, while the second victim has wounds that look like a werewolf attack. After a mummy rises from his crypt, Dean determines that a shape-shifter demon is terrorizing the town as iconic monsters from the old Hollywood movies.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

Under the crescent moon, the Impala drove down a road lined with trees and past a sign saying ‘ _ WELCOME TO PENNSYLVANIA _ ’.

“The radio around here sucks.” Dean grumbled as he turned the stereo off, “Come on, guys. Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know?”

“I mean, you're not wrong. It’s pretty open and shut.” Angel agreed as she passed the file back to Sam, “ _ Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire _ .”

“I mean, I- I agree.” Sam nodded as he flipped through the pages, “It's a hell of a case.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “A little more  _ gusto _ , please.”

“It's just… the world is coming to an end. Things are a little  _ complicated _ , you know?”

“Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not  _ today  _ anyway. But what we  _ can  _ do is chop off some vamps’ heads. Come on, it’ll be like the good old days.  _ An honest-to-goodness monster hunt. _ It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case.”

**_Later on…_ **

On a bright October day, the Winchesters exited the Impala next to a sign that read  _ ‘Oktoberfest 2008’ _ . The boys were dressed in their best FBI suits while Angel sported a black long sleeve tucked into a grey pinstripe skirt and black heels. A band played polka music in a gazebo not too far from the three of them as a man took a picture of a girl in a barmaid costume. Angel, who was currently on the phone with Asa, followed behind her brothers as they walked into the village in search for their lead. Asa was currently up in Canada helping Bucky on a case as Angel, Sam and Dean handled this case for ‘ _ old times sake _ ’ because things between the three of them have been a little tense since the Rougarou case.

“Hey, we still have to see The Dark Knight. We should go after we wrap up our cases. I think the both of us could use a nice,  _ normal  _ night away from hunting.” Angel smirked into the phone, “ _ And my brothers _ .”

_ “Uh… I…” Asa cleared his throat sheepishly, “Kinda already saw it.” _

“ _ What _ ?” She squeaked, making them all come to a stop, “When?”

_ “I don't know… maybe a month after it came out?” He sighed at her silence knowing her obsession with Batman, “Babe, you were in hell.” _

“That's not an excuse!”

_ “I'll go see it again with you.” Bucky's voice could be heard in the background catching Asa’s attention, “I'll call you in a bit alright? Stay safe.” _

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah.” 

Sam cocked a brow at her, “What's wrong?”

“He went to go see The Dark Knight without me!”

“Oh. It was pretty good.” Sam nodded with a small smile, “Ledger plays a great Joker.”

“ _ You _ saw it too?!” She scoffed, “ _ Jeez _ . Loyalty is hard to come by these days.  _ Jerks _ .”

Dean came back over to them carrying big pretzels for everyone, “What are we talkin about?” 

Angel took hers grumbling, “Your brother and my almost ex boyfriend went to go see The Dark Knight while I was  _ away _ .”

“Angel!” Sam shook his head as he chuckled, “You were in  _ Hell  _ not out of town for a few days.”

“Still no excuse Sammy!”

Dean shrugged, “I haven't seen it yet.”

“See!  _ That's  _ real loyalty!” She stepped beside Dean to stand next to him proudly, “ _ That's _ real love.  _ Take notes _ .” 

Dean shook his head at her as he ate his pretzel, “You are  _ so  _ dramatic.”

“ _ Shut up _ doofus, I'm making a point here.”

A pretty blonde woman dressed as a bar maiden passed the three of them and gave Dean a once over, something he didn't miss, “Guten tag.”

Dean checked her out in awe, mid bite, “Guten tag yourself.”

Sam and Dean each exchanged impressed eyes before Angel swatted at them, “Alright, alright.” She motioned over to a man in a Sheriff uniform, “Our guys over there. Can we get to business please?” Quickly she led them over to the Sheriff and offered him a smile, “Sheriff Dietrich.”

He nodded, “You the three feds?”

“Agents Johnson, Angus and Young.” Sam introduced as they all showed their badges, “We called ahead about your, uh,  _ problem _ .”

“ _ Right _ . Um…” The Sheriff looked around at the festival goers nervously before turning back to them, “I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out  _ away  _ from the crowd, huh?”

**_At the morgue…_ **

Sheriff Dietrich drew back the sheet covering a body as he explained, “ _ Marissa Wright, 26 _ . Just up from Lockhard for the 'fest.” He shook his head, “ _ Terrible _ . Just  _ terrible _ . It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season.”

Sam's eyes flashed up at that, “Definitely the last thing  _ Marissa Wright  _ needed.”

Angel frowned as she stared at the girl, “Especially at 26.” 

Dean turned the body’s head and saw two dark puncture marks on her neck like a vampire bite, “What the hell?”

“Yeah, you got me.” The three of them shared a look of confusion with each other as the Sheriff continued, “I mean this killer's some kind of  _ grade A wacko _ , right? I mean, some  _ Satan worshipping, Anne Rice-reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe _ .”

“Sheriff…” Angel studied the marks before turning back to him, “In your report, you mentioned a witness?”

“Yeah, I wished I didn't. But our witness  _ insisted _ . That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call  _ reliable _ .”

**_Oktoberfest bar…_ **

The three of them entered a restaurant where all the waitresses were dressed in Oktoberfest costumes. They walked to the bar and were greeted by the same blonde from earlier. 

She smiled at Dean, “I remember you.”

“And I remember  _ you… _ ” He looked down at her badge dramatically, “ _ Jamie _ . I never forget a pretty…  _ everything _ .”

Angel snickered as she tried to stifle an eye roll at her little brothers flirting, “ _ God _ .” 

Sam stepped in to get to business, “We're looking for Ed Brewer.”

Jamie frowned, “What do you want with Ed?”

“Well, we are uh…  _ federal agents _ .” Dean cleared his throat as they all showed their badges, “Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime. We just need to-”

“Wait a minute.  _ You're  _ a fed?” She gaped at Dean with a small impressed smirk to which he reciprocated, “ _ Wow _ , you don't come on like a fed.  _ Seriously _ ?”

“I'm a  _ Maverick _ , ma’am.” Dean leaned towards her with a wink, “ _ A rebel with a badge _ . One thing I don’t play by:  _ the rules _ .”

Jamie gaped at him, but this time marveling at how bad that line was. Angel tried to stifle a laugh as she turned to Sam who was also grinning in entertainment.

“Okay,  _ Maverick _ .” Sam dismissed the awkwardness as he looked at her expectantly, “Where can we find Mr. Brewer?”

Soon the three of them sat around a table with Ed Brewer as he uncapped his beer stein and drank from it, “I told the cops everything I saw.  _ No one believes me _ . Why should  _ you  _ be any different?”

“Believe me, Mr. Brewer.” Angel's eyes softened when he looked at her, “We're different.”

“I spoke the God’s honest truth, and now I’m the town  _ joke _ .”

“Marissa Wright’s murder is no joke to us.” Sam assured, “And we want to hear  _ everything _ , no matter how strange it may seem.”

Dean motioned, “We have a lot of experience with  _ strange _ .”

Brewer nodded slowly before he uncapped the beer stein to gulp down another drink, “It was just after midnight. I just left here,  _ and like I do every night _ , I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was…  _ struggling  _ too much. And this man, he was…” His eyes snapped to the three of them as wide as saucers, “Well,  _ he was biting her neck _ .”

Sam nodded, “Can you describe her assailant?” 

“Oh, he was a vampire.”

The three of them stared at him for a beat before Angel shifted, “Uh…  _ okay _ , and by vampire you mean-”

“You know…” He lifted his hand and hissed as he attempted to imitate an old fashioned cinematic vampier, “ _ A vampire _ .” H

“Uh huh…”

“Yeah.”

“So…” Dean cleared his throat, “He looked like-”

“ _ He looked like a vampire _ .” Brewer interrupted, “You know, with the  _ fangs  _ and  _ the slicked back hair _ and  _ the fancy cape _ and  _ the little medallion thingy on the ribbon _ ?”

Even more confusion laced Angel's face, “Medallion thingy…?”

Dean's eyebrows came together, “You mean like a Dracula?”

“ _ Exactly _ ! Like a  _ Dracula _ .” He smiled and pointed to Dean in relief, “ _ Right down to the accent _ .”

“ _ The accent _ ?” Sam smiled but it quickly disappeared at the man's glare, “What did he say?”

“You know, something like…” Brewer raised his arm over his face as if he had a cape on and his voice became scratchy as he impersonated a Hungarian accent, “‘ _ Stay away, mortal! The night is mine _ !’” His face returned to its grim nature as he stared at their shocked faces, “You  _ do  _ believe me, don't you?”

**_At the bar…_ **

“They must be here following up on that murdered woman.” Jamie's co-worker Lucy watched the Winchesters beside the blonde, “Crazy Ed and his vampire story.”

Jamie gave her a look, “He might be  _ weird _ , but he's not  _ crazy _ .”

“Look,  _ you're  _ just saying that ‘cause the guy has a crush on you and he tips you in 20’s.” 

Lucy blotted her lips on a napkin before leaving it on the bar and walking to one of her tables. After wrapping up their conversation with Brewer the Winchesters all made their way back to the bar.

“So…” Dean got there first and smirked at Jamie, “You got a beer back there for me?”

“I don't know,  _ Agent Young _ .” She grinned, “You off duty?”

“ _ And then some _ .”

Angel and Sam each came up to stand on either side of him. The latter noticed Lucy’s discarded napkin with a lipstick print on it before tossing it aside. He leaned against the bar next to Angel and Dean so he could face the room.

“So, what do you guys think?” Dean asked, “Goth, psycho, vampire wannabe, right?”

“Oh, for sure.” Angel sighed as she too turned to look out at the crowd, “Definitely not a real vampire at least.”

Sam agreed, “Definitely not  _ our  _ kind of case.” 

“Agreed.” Dean huffed as he led the other two toward a table, “ _ But who cares _ ? Room's paid for, and it's  _ Oktoberfest _ . Come on.” His grin became excited, “ _ Beer and bar wenches _ .”

“You know…” Angel glared, “You'd think growing up with an older sister, you'd have more respect for women than to call them  _ wenches _ .”

Sam nodded, “Pretty sure women today don't react  _ well  _ to the whole  _ wench  _ thing, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the two of them before calling out to Jamie, “Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?”

“Coming up, good sir!”

He smiled triumphantly as they shook their heads, “ _ Oktoberfest _ .”

“There you go.” Jamie quickly walked over and sat a giant cup in front of him before turning to Sam and Angel, “What can I get you guys?”

“Oh, they dont drink.” Dean dismissed before either one of them could, “ _ He's _ a Christian scientist and  _ she's  _ Amish.” He grinned wider at their glares, “They don't even take aspirin.  _ Real drag on stakeouts _ .”

Jamie giggled, “You're funny.”

“I'm a lot more than that.” Sam and Angel both shared a look as Dean went on, “I'd  _ love  _ to get a chance to show you the rest. What time you get off?”

“ _ Ha ha. _ ” She smirked as she turned to walk off, “Like I said,  _ funny _ .” 

“ _ Man… _ ” Dean followed her with his eyes before he exhaled sharply, “It is time to right some wrongs.”

Angel looked him over, “What are you talking about?”

“Look, these past few months i've been a little preoccupied… you know…” He motioned to Angel after sipping his beer, “ _ With you dying and going to Hell and all _ .” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Thanks for the reminder.”

“ _ Anyway _ .” He pressed on, “Didn't really focus on my  _ game _ , you know?” He straightened out his suit, “I mean, _ i'm practically a virgin now _ .”

Sam and Angel equally gaped at that, “ _ What _ ?”

“Oh i read about it.  _ It's a thing _ .” He took another drink, “I have been  _ rehymenated _ .”

Sam laughed, “Re-?”

“Dean,  _ please _ .” Angel couldn't help but laugh as well, “Maybe angels pulled me out of Hell but not even  _ they  _ could pull that one off.”

“ _ I have been rehymenated _ .” He repeated dramatically, “And the  _ dude  _ will  _ not abide _ .”

“Oh, you are so gross.” Angel laughed once more before getting up, “Not that I wouldn’t  _ love  _ to see you strike out, but i saw a booth with some German Double Chocolate Cake calling my name.  _ Have fun _ .”

“Yeah, you do whatever you gotta do.” Sam chuckled at Dean as he got up next, “I’m gonna go back to the room and get some sleep.”

After they both left, Dean walked back to the bar with the smile, “How about tonight?”

“Oh, sorry.” Jamie stopped wiping down the bar and motioned to her co-worker, “I promised Lucy a girls' night out.” Dean glanced over at Lucy who smirked at him, “ _ Besides _ , no self-respecting bar wench lets herself get picked up by a customer on the  _ first  _ try.”

“Well…” He shrugged with his best charming smile, “I'm not a customer. I'm a federal agent.”

“Try again tomorrow, G-Man.”

“I wish I could. I don't think we're staying on the case.”

“Is it too  _ weird  _ for you?”

  
“Not weird _enough_.”

**SECTION TWO**

On the night of a full moon a car that held a couple kissing was parked in a secluded spot in the woods. It was foggy outside and an owl hooting was the only sound.

“Rick…” Anna-Marie pulled back from her boyfriend at the sound of howling, “Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“It sounded like a wolf.”

“Come on, Marie, don't change the subject.” He rolled his eyes, “I told you what could happen to a man if he doesn't-”

She cut him off with a glare, “Those stories aren't true.”

“ _ They are _ . Baby, if a man doesn't get the stuff out of his system  _ regularly _ , it can back up and cause all kinds of…  _ medical type problems _ .”

As they started kissing again a shadow of hands and then a monster's shadow could be seen on the car.

“Shh…” Anna-Maroe pulled back again, “Do you hear that?”

“Anna-Marie,  _ there aren't any wolves in Pennsylvania _ .”

A werewolf then broke the window and pulled Rick out as Anna-Marie screamed.

**_The next day…_ **

The Winchesters sat across from Anna-Marie at an outside table as she told them what happened. 

“And then it just…” Anna-Marie slurped loudly from the large cup in front of her as the three siblings shared a look, “ _ It just tore Rick into little pieces _ .”

“Ma'am…” Dean earned her eyes, “We understand how hard this is, but can you describe the creature?”

“Oh.” She took another nervous sip, “ _ It was a werewolf _ .”

“A werewolf?”

“Mhm.”

“You're  _ sure _ ?”

“Oh, yeah. With the furry face, and the black nose, and the claws and… and the- the torn up pants and shirt. Like from the old movies.”

Angels brows furrowed, “Um…”

“Well, okay, so…” Dean forced a smile, “Thank you for your time.”

**_At the morgue…_ **

“Okay, what the hell is happening in this wannabe  _ Transylvania _ town?” Angel scoffed as they walked over to the storage drawers, “I mean,  _ first  _ we got some weird  _ Dracula  _ sighting and  _ now  _ a cinema  _ werewolf _ ?  _ What the hell _ ?”

As soon as Sam opened and unzipped the body of the victim all three of them recoiled in disgust at the state it was left in from the attack.

“Alright.” Sam shook his head, “Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe.” He pulled out some shredded flesh from the corpse with a pencil, “Look at those bite marks. Right down to the bone… and  _ deeper _ .”

“Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb.” Dean shrugged, “ _ Could _ be a werewolf.”

“No…” Angel motioned, “The hearts still in one piece. It's not even  _ touched _ . They never leave it behind.” She looked between them, “Thus I reiterate:  _ what the hell is going on _ ?”

The Sheriff entered the morgue earning their attention, “Well, I was hoping you three could tell me. I just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibres we found on the body.” He pulled out a plastic bag from an envelope, “ _ Canine _ .  _ Wolf hairs _ .”

Dean wiped his face in stress, “I'm getting a headache.”

**_Back at the bar…_ **

The three of them sat around a table and ate as they discussed the case, “I don't know.” Dean shook his head, “Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of  _ Dracula meets Wolf Man _ . Is that it?”

“Look, I could get on board with the weird Wolf Man killing but  _ Dracula _ ?” Angel shook her head as she munched on a fry, “ _ Little too far out there for me _ .”

“I don't know…” Sam countered, “I mean, Wolf Man makes Dracula seem a little  _ less  _ impossible, I guess.”

“Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair.” Dean shook his head, “That's just a myth.”

“Yeah.”

“So,  _ what _ ? We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?”

Dean flinched when Angel kicked him in the leg to be quiet as Jamie made her way with another round of drinks.

“Looks like you three are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon.”

“Yeah…” Dean shook his head as he took the beer she offered, “This case just got weird enough for our department.”

“Well, beers are on me.” She turned to Dean knowingly, “And, j _ ust so you know _ , I get off at midnight tonight.”

“Oh, it’s not another, uh…” He smiled sheepishly, “ _ Girls’ night out _ ?”

“Doesn't have to be.”

“Okay, then. I'll see you tonight.”

She grinned, “Okay, then.”

  
After she left he turned back to his siblings, “Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat?” His question stopped Sam from taking a drink of his beer and Angel paused mid-fry, “ _That would be cool._ ”

**SECTION THREE**

**_Canonsburg Museum of American History…_ **

Inside, a guard was talking on his cell phone, “Sorry to bother you.  _ Yes _ , I do know what time it is… I was just wondering if you were expecting a delivery of some kind? I don’t know.” The guard walked over to survey the new sarcophagus, “Well, it looks old. That's right. Yeah, an  _ Egyptian  _ kind of deal. No, it was just sitting there on the loading dock. No, Doctor, there's no shipping invoice. There's no  _ nothing _ .” The lid on the sarcophagus began to move, but the guard didn't notice, “I don't know when it was delivered, it was here when I clocked in tonight. I thought you’d know what to do. Think Helen has any record of it in her files?”

The guard turned and saw a mummy rising from the sarcophagus. He stumbled backwards as the mummy left the sarcophagus and began moving toward him.

“ _ Holy mother of crap _ !”

The guard shot at the mummy but it did nothing to stop him. It grabbed the man's throat and lifted him up against the wall to strangle him to death. 

**_Later on…_ **

After getting word that a mummy attacked and killed a guard, the Winchesters were immediately on the scene with the cops. The three of them carefully investigated the sarcophagus as the police moved around beside them.

“This sarcophagus isn't  _ ancient _ .” Sam held up a tag that read  _ ‘The FX Shop Prophouse Philadelphia, PA’ _ , “It's from a prop house in Philly.”

Angel then held up a bucket of dry ice that was in the sarcophagus, “Fits in with the bucket of dry ice.”

Sam frowned, “Is he making his own special effects?”

“ _ Yeah _ .” Dean scoffed, “A mummy with a good sense of showmanship.”

They all went quiet as they took in how supremely weird all this was.

Sam scoffed, “This is  _ stupid _ .”

“You could say that again.” Angel put her hands on her hips. “ _ I feel like someones screwing with us _ .”

“Oh, damn it.  _ Jamie _ .” Dean rushed to his feet, “I'm late. You guys good here with the mummy and the…” He motioned around wildly, “ _ Crazy _ ?”

“Yeah, we got this.” Angel sighed as she and Sam nodded, “Go have fun.”

**_At the Oktoberfest bar…_ **

Jamie was standing outside the bar, frowning as she looked at her watch, “ _ Your _ loss, G-Man.”

She started to walk away when she heard something behind her. When she turned around she was met face to face with Dracula.

“ _ Good evening _ .” Jamie started to run but Dracula followed her and cornered her, “I have watched you for many nights from afar.  _ My passion knows no bounds _ , Mina!” Jamie fumbled in her purse as he advanced on her, “You are the reincarnation of my beloved, and I  _ must  _ have you.” Jamie instantly sprayed him in the face with pepper spray before sprinting away, “ _ Mary, son of a _ …”

Dracula bolted after her and she crashed straight into Dean. He frowned at her scared face before looking up and seeing Dracula.

His eyes widened at the sigh, “Son of a  _ bitch _ .”

“You should not use such  _ language  _ in the presence of my bride.”

Dean paused at that, “ _ Okay _ .” He threw the first punch and they began fighting immediately, “Jamie,  _ run _ !”

“You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Harker.  _ Mina is mine _ .”

Dracula tried to bite Dean, but he ripped off Dracula's ear in his struggle. With a pained scream, Dracula fled. He leapt over a gate and escaped on a moped.

**SECTION FOUR**

**_Back at the bar…_ **

Sam and Angel hurried back to the bar after hearing what happened from Dean. 

“Hey.” Dean and Jamie both looked up at Sam's voice, “You guys alright?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Dean looked from Jamies still scared face back to them, “ _ And _ I think I know what's going on.”

“Please  _ do tell _ .” Angel motioned, “Because this shit is  _ too  _ weird.”

He tossed a folded towel on the table, “Part of it, at least.”

Angel frowned at Dean before grabbing the towel and opening it to reveal a severed, very slimy, ear.

She grimaced, “What in the…”

“Uh…” Sam also grimaced from beside her, “The  _ ear  _ part?”

“Ripped it off of Dracula's head.” He looked between them expectantly, “ _ Touch it. _ ”

Sam scoffed as Angel gaped at him, “ _ Excuse me _ ?” He stared them down so Angel took a breath and abided, grimacing in even more disgust when she was met with a sticky slimy familiar memory, “Gross.”

Sam followed, “Ugh.”

“Feel familiar to you?”

Recognition filled Sam's face, “Oh, man…”

Angel sighed deeply, “ _ Great _ .”

“ _ Skin of a shapeshifter _ . Just like  _ St. Louis _ and just like  _ Milwaukee _ . Of course,  _ this  _ one's all holding buckets of crazy.  _ Oh _ , and, uh…” Dean took out a medallion from his pocket, “ _ This _ . Pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon.” It had the same  _ ‘The FX Shop Prophouse Philadelphia, PA’  _ label as the sarcophagus from earlier, “It's a  _ costume  _ rental. All three monsters: the  _ Dracula _ ,  _ Wolf Man _ ,  _ and  _ the  _ mummy _ ,  _ all the same critter _ . Which means we need to catch this freak before he  _ Creature From the Black Lagoon’s _ somebody.”

“So…” Jamie looked between them curiously, “Are you guys like real X-File agents or something?”

“ _ No _ , the X-Files is a TV show.” Dean laughed lightly, “ _ This is real _ .”

She fell back in her seat even more freaked out, “ _ Oh… _ ”

“Okay,  _ well… _ ” Angel crossed her arms, “What do we know other than he's trying to reenact all his favorite bloody murders from all his favorite monster movies? Gotta be something we missed.”

“Wait a second.” Jamie caught their attention again, “Who the hell is  _ Mina _ ?”

“ _ Mina _ ?”

“Yeah.” Dean looked over to them like she just triggered his memory, “That's what he called Jamie. And he called me  _ Mr. Harker. _ ”

“ _ Jonathan Harker _ ?” Sam asked but Dean shrugged, “They're characters from the movies and the novels:  _ Mina _ , Dracula's intended bride, and  _ Harker  _ the fiancé that stands in the way.”

“Well, it seems like he’s fixating on  _ you _ , Jamie.” Angel met her wide eyes, “He wants you to be his bride.”

“ _ Wow _ .” She mumbled as she hurriedly poured another drink, “Lucky me.”

“But to fixate on you…” Sam thought, “My guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you.”

“Jamie…” Dean turned back to her, “Has anybody  _ strange  _ come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?

“I don't know, Dean. It's  _ Oktoberfest _ . I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I…” She trailed off as something crossed her mind, “Wait a second. There is Ed.”

“Ed?” Angel repeated, “Like…  _ drunk Ed Brewer _ ?”

“Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy  _ swears  _ he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy-”

“Where does Ed live?”

“I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's the projectionist there.”

Angel motioned to the door at Sam before meeting Dean's eyes, “Take care of Mina?”

“ _ Yep _ .”

**_At the movie theater…_ **

Sam and Angel entered the movie theater slowly and quietly. Ominous organ music swelled throughout the building as they started up a flight of stairs. They carefully walked toward a shadow of a man playing the organ and what they saw beyond the curtains shocked them both. Ed Brewer sat at the bench wearing only a white tank and white underwear. As they ventured closer he switched from the ominous music to a more cheerful tune. The two hunters gave each other a weirded out look before sneaking up behind him.

Brewer jumped around in surprise, “Whoa!” Sam and Angel pushed him against the organ as they held him at gunpoint, “You- What did I-”

“Shut up!” Sam demanded, “ _ You know what you did _ .”

Brewers body shook in fear, “What?”

“Cut the act.” Angel demanded next, “We know what you are. It’s over.” 

“I'm not anything!  _ I just like to play the Casio _ !”

Sam studied him, “Had time to grow the ear back, huh?”

“ _ What _ ?!”

He yanked on Brewers ear but all that happened was Brewer screaming in pain.

Sam frowned at Angel, “It's supposed to come off.”

Brewers eyes widened between them, “No, it's not!”

“Put some elbow grease into it.” Angel instructed before trying herself but was met with the same result, “Well,  _ shit _ .”

**_Back at the bar…_ **

Dean and Jamie were sitting across from Lucy who had bumped into them on her way to get a bottle of liquor for herself. She decided to stay at the behest of Jamie, who had filled her in on what happened.

“Oh, that sounds  _ awful _ .” Lucy frowned from across the two of them, “Jamie, honey, are you okay?”

“Oh, I am  _ fine _ .” Jamie slurred, “He didn't even touch me. Dean, he just…” She giggled, “ _ Blew right in and fought him off _ .”

“Well, I didn't actually  _ fly _ .” Dean smiled from Lucy to Jamie, “But I'm sure it seemed that way at the time.”

Lucy blotted her lipstick on a napkin as Jamie smiled, “It was really,  _ really  _ something.”

Dean frowned when he watched her eyes flutter, “Jamie?”

“So,  _ Dean _ …” Lucy cocked an eyebrow as she watched them, “Are you like a black belt or what?” Dean looked at his glass and it swam before his eyes, “Well, I guess they train you to fight at the academy or whatever.”

Dean leaned across the table and punched Lucy in the face, dislocating her jaw. 

“Dean!” Jamie frowned as he pushed her out of the way, “What are you doing?”

As Jamie passed out and fell back into the booth, Dean stumbled closer to Lucy who was crouched on the ground.

“It’s  _ you _ , isn't it?” Lucy pushed her jaw back into place just before Dean kicked her, “Oh,  _ damn it! _ ” He leaned on the table and wiped his face as things got blurrier and blurrier, “What did you put in our drinks?!” He grabbed the bottle that was on the table and smashed the end of it against the edge, “That's alright.  _ I'll skin you myself _ .”

  
“And…” Lucy smiled as Dean passed out, “ _Scene_.”

**SECTION FIVE**

Dean awoke in a dungeon strapped to an upright table wearing lederhosen.

He groaned, “Oh,  _ come on _ .”

“She is beautiful, no?” Dracula smirked when he noticed Dean's eyes focused on the portrait of a woman’s face on the wall which resembled Lucy, “ _ Bride number three from the first film _ . She never got the acclaim that she deserved. Which is why I chose her shape,  _ her form _ , to move among the mortals unnoticed.  _ To listen to the cricket songs of the living _ . That is when I discovered my bride had been reborn in  _ this  _ century.”

“I can't get over what a  _ pumpkin-pie-eyed _ ,  _ crazy  _ son of a bitch you really are.  _ You're not Dracula _ ! You get that, right? Or even if you think you are Dracula,  _ what the hell's up with the mummy _ ?!

Dracula reared back and punched Dean in the face, “I am  _ all  _ monsters!”

“Life ain't a movie, you sorry sack of-” Dracula punched Dean again, silencing him, “ _ Aah _ .”

“Life is  _ small _ .  _ Meagre _ .  _ Messy _ . The movies are  _ grand, simple, elegant _ . I have chosen  _ elegance _ .”

“You think  _ ‘elegance’  _ is really the word for what you did to  _ Marissa _ , or  _ Rick Deacon _ , or _ any of the others _ ?!”

“ _ But of course _ . It is a monster movie, after all.”

“You  _ do  _ realize what happens at the end of  _ every  _ monster movie?”

“ _ Ah _ , but  _ this  _ movie is  _ mine _ . And in it,  _ the monster wins _ . The  _ monster  _ gets the girl. And the  _ hero _ , he’s…” Dracula put his hand on a large lever on the wall, “ _ Electrocuted _ . Tonight, Jonathan Harker,  _ you will be my hero _ .”

“W- w- wait.” Dean chuckled nervously as he struggled to escape, “ _ Wait, wait _ .”

The doorbell rang making Dracula grin and Dean sag in relief, “Please, excuse me.

Dracula walked out of the dungeon and through a modern looking hallway as the doorbell rang again. He opened the door dramatically to a pizza boy standing outside.

“ _ Good evening _ .”

“Uh…” The delivery boy frowned as he got an eyeful of what Dracula was wearing, “Pizza delivery.”

“Ah, you've brought a repast.  _ Excellent _ . Continue to be of such service, and your life will be spared.”

“Uh huh…” He pulled out the pizza from his bag and held it out, “That'll be $15.50.”

“Tell me…”

“Yeah?”

“Is there  _ garlic  _ on this pizza?”

“I don't know. Did you  _ order  _ garlic?”

“NO!”

“ _ Then no _ .” The delivery boy eyed him boredly and like he didn't have time for this whole thing, “ _ Look _ , mister, I got  _ four  _ other deliveries to make. You want to just pay me the money so I can go?”

“Of course, yes,  _ but I have a coupon _ .”

**_Later on, in another bedroom…_ **

Jamie was lying on a bed when she woke up to Dracula staring at her. 

“You wake.” He gestured to a white satin dress hanging by the bed, “The gown. It suits your beauty. Please,  _ put it on _ .”

“Where am I?” She moved away from him, “What have you done with Dean?”

“Harker is resting  _ elsewhere _ . Please, put on the gown and you may dine. We are having pizza.”

“ _ What _ ?! What is wrong with you?” She scoffed, “You made up Lucy, right? Pretended to be my friend.”

“I needed to know if you were the one.”

“You could try talking to people! But instead you become  _ this _ ?”

He gestured to the dress again, “ _ The gown _ .”

“I don’t want to play your stupid game, okay?! I just- I just want to go home!”

Dracuala then bellowed at her making her jump in fear, “ _ Put on the gown _ !” After she changed into the gown Dracula shuffled back into the room, “I- I scared you.” His voice was normal and apologetic as he turned away from her, “You’re the only one I  _ don’t  _ want to scare.” He turned back to her to admire the dress she wore before motioning around, “I used to love the movies.”

“They aren't  _ real _ . You can’t  _ make  _ them real.”

“Real is…” He turned away from her, pain in his eyes, “ _ Being born this way _ .  _ Different _ .  _ Real  _ is having your dad call you  _ monster-  _ it's the first time you hear the word.  _ And he tries to beat you to death with a shovel _ .  _ Everywhere  _ I ran,  _ everywhere  _ I tried to hide, people found me, dragged me out, attacked me. Called me  _ freak _ , called me  _ monster _ . Then I found  _ them _ .  _ The great monsters _ .” He turned to walk closer to her, “In their movies, they were  _ strong _ . They were  _ feared _ .  _ They were beautiful _ . And now  _ I  _ am like them.” He sniffled, “ _ Commanding _ .  _ Terrifying _ .”

“ _ Lonely _ .”

“ _ Was _ lonely. Now I- I have  _ you _ .”

“Ever think that  _ maybe  _ you're lonely  _ because you kill people _ ?”

“ _ Or _ I kill people  _ because  _ I’m  _ lonely _ .” There was the sound of something being knocked over in the next room that caught his attention, “Did you hear that?”

“What?” Jamie frowned but then immediately started yelling, “Dean? Dean?!”

Dracula immediately hit her, knocking her out yet again.

**_Back at the bar…_ **

Angel and Sam entered and walked around looking for Dean. When they couldn't find him, Sam dialed his cell.

“Dean, hey listen. Uh, Ed is  _ not  _ our guy. Um, I'm guessing you're at home with Jamie, so just give us a call, okay?”

“Uh, Sam?” Angel motioned to the broken bottle on the floor and the three discarded cups, “What the hell happened?”

Her brother's eyes centered on the napkin with Lucy's lipstick on it, “ _ Lucy _ .”

After finding out where the shifter Lucy lived the two hunters were soon breaking in. Once inside they made their way around the house quietly, gun out and ready for anything. Going down some stairs they came across a large medieval style dungeon where Dean was not only locked up, but dressed in a way that neither Sam or Angel would ever forget.

“Oh, thank God.” He sighed in relief as the two of them entered the room, “Just in the nick of time.” He watched hurriedly as Sam worked on taking the iron bars off of him, “ _ That guy was about to Frankenstein me _ .”

“Oh,  _ man _ .” Angel looked him over and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, “ _ You look ridiculous. _ ”

“Shut up!” Dean demanded as he got up and then pointed to Sam who was about to start, “You too!”

Sam chuckled as he handed him a silver knife, “Whatever you say,  _ Hansel _ .”

They hurried over to the double doors where Dean motioned for Sam to open it. Rolling his eyes he put his foot through the door, kicking a hole in it. The entire door fell flat off its hinges and crashed noisily to the ground.

“Shh!” Angel demanded as Dean looked at him bitchily, “Jeez.”

Sam motioned, “ _ Let's go _ .”

Sam was the first one through the doors that lead to the bedroom where Jamie was being held. He crossed the room to see her lying on the bed unconscious. Before he could help her, Dracula intercepted him from behind and threw him through the wall.

“You will never be Van Helsing!” Dean attacked him next, engaging in a fight in which Dracula got the upper hand and eventually grabbed him by the neck, “And  _ you _ , Harker,  _ now you die _ .”

“ _ Shut up _ .” Angel came from behind and stabbed him in the back with her silver knife, piercing his heart and making him drop Dean, “Monologues are  _ so  _ overdone.”

“ _ Silver _ ?” Dracula's eyes went wide as he stumbled away from Angel and then met eyes with Jamie who had come too in the middle of the scuffle, “ _ No _ , Mina,  _ do not weep _ .” He dropped to his knees before collapsing to his death, “Perhaps this is how the movie  _ should  _ end.”

**_The next morning…_ **

Before the three hunters left, Sam and Angel watched awkwardly from behind Dean as he and Jamie kissed goodbye.

“Well,  _ thank you _ , G-Man.” She kissed him again, “You have been a  _ great  _ service to your country.”

“Oh,  _ yes _ , I'm very,  _ very  _ patriotic.”

She giggled as they kissed again but were soon interrupted by Sam and Angel snickering at that line. Dean looked over his shoulder to his siblings who smiled innocently in return.

Dean turned back to Jamie and kissed her one last time, “Bye.”

“Bye.”

He joined his siblings and the three of them started to walk away when Jamies voice stopped them, “You three saved my life, you know? So, thanks.”

Sam nodded as she left before turning back to Dean, “I like her.”

“Me too.” Angel agreed, winking at Dean, “You could do alot worse, little brother.”

He grinned at the two of them, “Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?”

“Yeah, it does.”

Angel sighed, “ _ Like old times _ .”

“ _ The hero gets the girl, monster gets the gank _ . All in all,  _ happy ending _ .” Dean smirked cheekily, “ _ With _ a happy ending, no less.”

“ _ Ugh _ .” Angel grimaced as she shook her head and led the way back to the impala, “You just  _ had  _ to ruin the moment didn't you?”

“Hey, all I'm saying is the shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was  _ movie simple _ .” Sam shrugged as Angel cocked her head, “ _ Although _ , if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this  _ Abbott and Costello meet the monster crap _ .”

“Yeah,  _ no _ .” Sam nodded his head knowingly, “I know what you’d pick.”

“No, you don't.”

“ _ Yeah _ , I do.”

“ _ No _ . You don't.” Dean laughed, “ _ You don't _ !”

Sam sighed, meeting his eyes for the challenge, “ _ Porky's II _ .”

Dean gaped, “ _ What _ ?”

“You heard me.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “ _ Lucky guess _ .” At Angel's snicker Dean turned to her, “What?”

“Porky's II?  _ Really _ ?”

“Oh  _ please _ !” Sam snickered at her as he looked over his shoulder, “Your choice would totally be ‘ _ Who Framed Roger Rabbit’ _ so i wouldn't talk.”

  
“Hey!” Angel glared as Dean snickered this time, “Come on, any picture you draw in that movie comes to life. _So in essence_ … you could create your _own_ world.” She hurried to catch up to them, “Tell me thats not awesome!”


	6. Yellow Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Sam and Dean investigate the mysterious deaths of several men who apparently dropped dead of fright. They visit one of the victims in the morgue, and Angel becomes infected with the illness which starts as a general anxiety, then moves on to full-blown terror that eventually stops the heart. Dean, Sam and Bobby must find the root of the disease before Angel dies and is sent back to Hell.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW. ****

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**Prologue…**

Angel sprinted down the road in the dead of night as fast as her legs could take her. The growling of the hellhound behind her sounded louder and louder, closer and closer, causing her to push her legs further. She was out of breath, gasping heavily, as the fear in her body grew exponentially. Quickly, she hauled ass around a corner and ran full speed into a homeless man's shopping cart, falling to the ground. A man rummaging through the dumpster turned to look at her as she scrambled to her feet.

“Run!” She gasped out as she pointed to the beast of a hellhound chasing after her, “ _ It’ll kill you _ !”

As she took off at another sprint the man turned to see a Yorki with a pink ribbon around its neck turn the same corner. It squeaked out a bark before resuming the chase on Angel, to which she screeched at in fear.

**_43 hours earlier in the county morgue…_ **

As the coroner opened the body bag he motioned to the three in front of him, “Agent Kramer, Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, meet Frank O'Brien.”

“He died of a heart attack, right?”

“Three days ago.”

“But O'Brien was 44 years old and…” Sam opened the file in his hands, “According to this  _ a marathon runner. _ ”

“Everybody drops dead sooner or later.” He shrugged, “ _ It's why I got job security _ .”

“Yeah, but Frank kicked it  _ here _ .” Dean interjected, “Now, just yesterday, _ two perfectly healthy men _ bit it in Maumee.  _ All  _ heart attacks, you don't think that's  _ strange _ ?

“Sounds like  _ Maumee's  _ problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?”

Angel sighed as she raised her brow, “We’re just here to see Frank's autopsy results.”

The coroner frowned, “ _ What _ autopsy?”

The one you're gonna do.”

A few minutes later the coroner began cutting open Frank's dead body as the Winchesters watched closely.

“First dead body?”

Dean shook his head, “Far from it.”

“Oh,  _ good _ . Because these suckers can get pretty  _ ripe _ .” He motioned to the small table beside Dean, “Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?”

As Dean picked up the cutters and handed them over, Sam took a fortifying breath, his body tensing with disgust to stop himself from squirming. Angel herself grimaced at the squelching sound the cutters made on the ribs. 

“Is that from a wedding ring?” Dean moved Franks hand to get a better look at a tan line on his finger, “I didn't think Frank was married.”

“ _ Ain't my department _ .”

Sam picked up Franks arm, which was full of scratches, “Any idea how he got these?”

“You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to  _ drop _ . Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground.” He frowned, “ _ Huh… _ ”

Angel looked from him back down to the body, “What?”

“I- I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries.” He broke off the heart while the three Winchesters tried not to vomit, “Heart looks pretty damn healthy.” He forced the heart into Dean's hands, causing Sam and Angel to smirk, “Hold that a second, would you?” As he cut into something else a stream of blood splattered across Sam's face, “Oh,  _ sorry _ . Spleen juice.”

Dean smirked at him while Angel was unable to contain a chuckle at his appalled and disgusted face.

**_At the Sheriff’s station…_ **

After getting cleaned up, the three siblings found themselves sitting inside the Sheriff's station for what seemed like forever. They were waiting to talk to the Sheriff but the kid Deputy at the front desk said it might be awhile. The Deputy looked up and caught Angel's eye before grinning like a schoolboy. She smiled politely back, sending a look to her brothers who each looked irritated at being kept waiting.

The door to the Sheriff's office opened before the man himself walked out, “ _ Hell's bells _ , Linus, have you seen my…” He stopped when he saw the three strangers getting up from their seats, “Who are they?”

“ _ Federal agents _ . I, uh…”

The Sheriff scoffed, “And you kept them waiting?”

“You- you said not to disturb-”

The Sheriff cut him off by waving the three of them over, “Come on back, you three.” He stopped them before they could enter, “ _ Shoes off. _ ”

With an odd look between them, they abided and stepped inside after him.

“ _ Al Britton _ .” He shook their hands, “Good to meet you.”

Sam nodded, “You too.” When the Sheriff gestured for them to sit, they did, “Thank you.”

After taking a seat himself, Sheriff Britton quickly took out a bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted a large amount of it into his hands. Dean eyed him weirdly before once again sharing the look with Sam and Angel.

“Okay.” He sighed as he slathered his hands, “ _ So _ , what can I do for  _ Uncle Sam _ ?”

“Well…” Sam cleared his throat, “We're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body.”

“They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were  _ gamecocks _ .” Dean snickered at that earning a stern look from Britton that quieted him, “ _ That's our softball team's name _ . They're  _ majestic  _ animals.” He took a breath, “I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was… He was a good man.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, hiding a grin, “ _ Big heart _ .”

Angel kicked at him to shut up, “Was he acting strange before his death? Maybe like he was  _ scared  _ of something?”

“Oh hell, yeah.  _ Real  _ jumpy.”

“You know  _ what  _ scared him?” 

“ _ No _ . Wouldn't answer his phone.  _ Finally _ , I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well,  _ you know the rest _ .” 

Suddenly he started coughing heavily and quickly grabbed the bottle of hand sanitizer to pour even more sanitizer on his hands. The Winchesters each watched him with confusion etched on their faces at his odd behavior.

“So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?”

“ _ No, no _ .” Dean looked at Angel and Sam before turning back to him, “It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack.”

**_Outside…_ **

Dean instantly shook his head as they walked out of the building, “No  _ way  _ that was a heart attack.” 

“ _ Definitely _ no way.” Sam agreed, “Three victims,  _ all  _ with those same red scratches. All went from  _ jittery  _ to  _ terrified  _ to  _ dead  _ within 48 hours.”

Angel frowned, “You guys think something scared them to death?”

“Probably.” Dean nodded, “So what can do that?”

“Are you kidding me? What  _ can't _ ?” Angel quipped as she carefully didged passer bys on the sidewalk, “ _ Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra _ ? It could be a  _ hundred  _ things!”

“Yeah.” Sam agreed, “So, we make a list and start crossing things off.”

“Alright…” Dean nodded as he turned to Sam, “Who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?”

“Uh, his neighbour,  _ Mark Hutchins _ .”

As they neared closer to the impala, a group of teenagers lingering around caught Angels eye. At the sight of them a slice of sharp concern pierced her causing her to stop abruptly. The feeling wasn't normal to her but she was too caught up in avoiding the teens to notice. She grabbed her brother's arms and turned away from the teens, trying to look as nonchalant as she could. She didn't want them to know she was talking about them.

“ _ Hang on, hang on _ .”

Dean frowned from Sam to her, “What?”

“Don't make it obvious but… I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there.” They each turned to look around at the teens and she freaked, “ _ I said don't make it obvious!” _ Before they could react to her behavior she pointed to the crosswalk, “Let’s walk this way.”

As she walked away, she sent yet another wary look over to the teens. The brothers stared at her perplexed before quickly following her.

**_At the neighbors house…_ **

“ _ Kramer, Tyler and Perry. _ ” Mark Hutchins grinned from the couch across the Winchesters, “Just like Aerosmith.”

Angel nodded stiffly as she sat in between her brothers. She was stiff with anxiety and fear as her eyes flashed worriedly around the room at all of the reptiles in the tanks. The tanks looked less than secure. Like any minute any one of them could escape and attack.

“Yeah, small world.” Dean dismissed Mark, taking lead, “So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?”

Angel turned and inadvertently locked eyes with a huge lizard in a tank. She quickly faced forward and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. 

“ _ Monday _ .” Mark motioned to the window facing outside, “He was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains.”

“Hmm.” Sam turned back to him curiously, “Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh,  _ scared _ ?”

“Oh,  _ totally _ ! He was  _ freaking  _ out.”

Dean looked at Angel and frowned when he noticed she was staring at a baby alligator in terror. He nudged her before turning back to Mark.

“Do you know  _ what  _ scared him?”

“Well, yeah,  _ witches _ .”

“ _ Witches _ ?” Sam repeated sharing a look with Dean and Angel, the latter of which stiffened even more at the possibility of having to deal with Witches, “ _ Like… _ ?”

“Well,  _ Wizard of Oz _ was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was  _ totally  _ out to get him.”

“Uh…” Angel nodded stiffly before clearing her throat and trying to ignore the fear creeping up her spine so she could work, “Anything else scare him?”

“ _ Everything _ else scared him.  _ Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener _ . Those pez dispensers with their  _ dead  _ little eyes.” At his words Angel was starting to fill with more and more anxiety, “Lots of stuff.”

“So, tell me…” Sam interjected, “What was Frank like?”

“I mean, he’s  _ dead _ , you know?” Mark frowned, “I- I don't want to hammer him but, he got better.”

Dean cocked his head, “ _ Better _ ?”

“Well, in high school… He was- he was a  _ dick _ .”

“A  _ dick _ ?”

“Like a  _ bully _ . I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together…” Dean snickered, earning a glare, “ _ Mine included _ .”

“So he pissed a lot of people off.” Dean cleared his throat, “You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?”

“Well, I don't…” He looked between them oddly, “Frank had a _ heart attack _ , right?”

“Just answer the question, sir.”

“ _ No _ , I  _ don't  _ think so.  _ Like I said, he got better _ . And after what happened to his wife…”

“His wife?” Dean repeated, “So he  _ was  _ married.”

“She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it.” Angel stared at the snake around Mark’s neck wide eyed as he spoke, earning his attention, “Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's  _ Marie  _ you got to look out for.”

“M- Marie?”

He nodded to the couch, directly behind her, “ _ She smells fear _ .”

A huge python crept up from behind the couch and slithered its way over Angel's shoulder. She gasped sharply as soon as she felt it touch her. Her entire body tensed as the snake made its way over her shoulder and down her lap. 

“ _ Oh my God _ .” Angel's hands gripped the couch in a vise as she clenched her eyes shut, “Oh my god,  _ get it off _ .  _ Please _ , get it off.”

After leaving the house, Angel tried,  _ and failed _ , to collect herself on the way back to the Impala. Her hysteria was slowly and surely building. Even though she knew it wasn't logical that didn't stop it from feeling any less real. She quickly stripped off her black FED jacket as she tried to focus on what her brothers were saying.

“Okay, well, i think our best bet is to hit the county clerk's office.” Sam offered, “We can look into Frank's wife.”

“Whatever.” Angel huffed as she nearly started sprinting to the car to get as far away from the house of pythons as she could, “Let's just get the hell out of here.”

“ _ Wait, wait wait _ .” Dean caught her arm, “You alright? Cuz you're just acting a little-”

“A little  _ what _ ? _ Like I just had a python slithering all over me _ ?” Her glare shut him and Sam up immediately as she turned and got into the car, “Let's just finish this case and  _ leave,  _ okay?”

**_Later on, in the Impala…_ **

Night had fallen while the boys were busy in the county clerk's office. Angel opted to wait in the car as she couldn't quite calm herself down to normal just yet. She didn't want to alert them to any problem  _ even though she felt like there was danger and death around every corner _ . As she waited for them to return she sat in the back absentmindedly scratching her itchy arm, completely on edge. 

She racked her brain for any logical reason she could be feeling like this but nothing came to mind. Well, other than the fact that the world around them was a moving death trap.  _ Not to mention _ , the three of them were  _ lightning rods _ for supernatural death traps. At the sudden opening of the front doors, Angel nearly jumped out of her skin. She relaxed slightly when she realized it was just Sam and Dean.

Leaning forward she looked between them expectantly, “Any luck?”

“I'm not sure I'd call it  _ luck _ .” Dean passed her a file as Sam frowned and watched her jumpily take it, “Frank's wife,  _ Jessie _ , was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. She was strung up in her motel room,  _ suicide _ .”

“Jeeze.” Angel frowned as she read the article, “Think Frank had a hand?”

“ _ No _ , Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared.” Dean sighed as he turned the car on, “ _ Airtight alibi _ .” As he pulled onto the road, he looked over at Sam as Angel quickly scrambled to get her seat belt on, “How was Frank's pad?”

“ _ Clean _ . Searched it top to bottom.  _ No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur _ .”

“So probably  _ no ghosts, no witches, no demons _ .” Sam scoffed as Dean continued, “ _ 3 _ down and  _ 97  _ to go.”

“ _ Great _ , just amazing.” Angel grumbled before craning her head to look at the speedometer and tensing, “Dean,  _ seriously _ , you're going  _ 45 _ .”

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he looked at her from the mirror, “ _ And _ ?”

“ _ And _ , the speed limit is  _ 25,  _ Steve McQueen.  _ So slow down _ .”

“You're  _ joking  _ right?” He looked back at her again, “ _ You're _ telling  _ me  _ to slow down? You're the one that taught me how to drive. You once told me  _ ‘I do all of my good thinking at 80 miles down the road’ _ .”

“What?” Angel huffed as she crossed her, “ _ Safeties a crime now _ ? I've acquired some sense since then.”

“Okay…  _ Whatever _ .”

Her hands flew up in fear and she gasped when got ready to make a left handed turn through oncoming traffic, “ _ Oh my god, Dean _ !” At her yelp both boys jumped, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“That's our hotel!”

“You're gonna drive through oncoming traffic?! Are you  _ trying  _ to kill us?!” Tense silence stretched in the car as they both turned to frown at her in confusion and she looked back at them just as perplexed, “Did I just say that?” Concern filled both their faces as a nervous laugh left her lips, “That was kind of weird, right?”

As Dean quickly pulled into the parking lot, earning yet another screech of astonishment from his sister, a whirring sound filled the impala.

Dean gave Sam a look, “What the hell is that?”

Sam looked around in just as much confusion as Dean parked, “I dont know.”

Sam patted his jacket and pulled out his EMF meter, which was going nuts. He moved it around and noticed whenever it moved towards the backseat it got louder. Once it was right next to Angel it was whining at full power.

  
Angels fear spiked yet again, “Am I haunted?” She looked between her brothers in panic, “ _ Am I haunted?! _ ”

**SECTION TWO**

Angel laid in the front seat of the Impala as the radio loudly played Eye of the Tiger. She was trying to block out any and every obsessive thought that was telling her she was in danger. Safe to say nothing was working because every little noise she heard she was convinced it was something trying to kill her.

Something banged heavily on the roof of the impala making her screech in surprise. She bolted upright but sagged in  _ somewhat-relief  _ when she saw it was only Sam. Turning the radio off she carefully opened the door and climbed out.

Sam studied her worriedly, “How are you doing?”

“ _ How am i doing _ ? Is that even a question?” Angel moved the hair from her face before frantically pulling up her sleeve to reveal the raw scratches marring her skin, “I mean  _ look  _ at this! Like, what the hell?!” When he tried to take her arm to study the scratches she shooed him away, “Don’t touch it! It's bad enough already.”

Sam gave her an exasperated look as Dean joined them with a pink box in hadm. He handed over the box which consisted of her favorite pastries,  _ chocolate cake donuts with frosting _ , hoping to help her relax or at least cheer her up. Angel took the box slowly, eyed it warily, and tossed it into the Impala with a disapproving frown after thinking the possibility of choking and dying was too high. Both of her brothers watched the actions worriedly as her normal behavior would have been digging in immediately, much like Dean. 

Dean turned from appalled to worried as he turned to Sam, “What did Bobby say?”

“Um, wel…” Sam sent Angel a cautious eye, “You're not gonna like it.”

Dread filled her, “ _ What _ ?”

“ _ It's ghost sickness. _ ”

Dean cocked his head in confusion, never hearing that before, “ _ Ghost sickness _ ?” 

Sam nodded, “Yeah.”

Angel's eyes widened in terror,  _ “God, no _ .” She leaned back until her back hit the Impala, “Not ghost sickness…”

Sam's face softened in worry, “Yeah.”

She stared at him for a beat, fear building up more and more, “I don't even know what that is.”

“Yeah…” Dean shook his head, “Me either.”

“ _ Okay _ .” Sam rolled his eyes before explaining, “Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease. Which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes.”

“ _ Yadda, yadda, yadda _ .” Angel hurried him along, “Get to the nitty gritty, Sam.”

“Symptoms are you get anxious-”

“Then  _ scared _ , then  _ really scared _ , then  _ your heart gives out _ .” Dean finished in realization before looking down at Angel, “Sound familiar?”

“ _ Fan-friggin-tastic _ .” Angel panicked as her breath started coming quicker, “ _ We haven't even had a ghost job in weeks _ !”

“Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost.” At both of their curious looks Sam pressed on, “Look, once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like  _ any  _ sickness through a  _ cough _ , a  _ handshake _ ,  _ whatever _ .  _ It's like the flu _ . Now, Frank O'Brien was the  _ first  _ to die, which means he was probably the  _ first  _ infected.  _ Patient zero _ .”

Dean nodded, “Our very own outbreak monkey.”

“ _ Right _ . Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend.  _ Softball tournament _ . Which is where he must have infected the other two victims.”

“Were they gamecocks?”

“ _ Cornjerkers _ .”

“So- so…” Angel paled, “ _ Ghosts _ infected  _ Frank _ .  _ He  _ passed it onto the other guys and  _ I  _ got it from his  _ corpse _ ?” At Sam's nod she freaked out even more, “So  _ what _ ?! _ I’ve got 48 hours before my heart bursts and I die _ ?!”

Sam grimaced, “More like  _ 24… _ ”

Angel threw her arms up in extra exacerbation, “ _ Fabulous _ !” She scoffed as they both watched her with worry, “Well,  _ why me _ ? Why not one of  _ you _ ? I mean,  _ you  _ held the guys heart and  _ you  _ got hit with the spleen juice!  _ I didn't even touch the guy! _ ”

“Yeah, um…” Sam cleared his throat as he tried to broach the next part with caution, “Bobby and I actually have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh,  _ personality type _ . Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer…”

She narrowed her eyes, “ _ Okay _ ?”

“Basically…  _ they were all dicks _ .”

“ _ Excuse me _ ? You're calling me a dick?” She narrowed her eyes in a challenge, “If that theory were true then why the hell didn't  _ Dean  _ get zapped by it?!”

“Hey!” Dean crossed his arms in offense, “Now  _ I’m  _ a dick?”

“More of one than I am!”

“Am not!”

“ _ No, no, no _ .” Sam put his hands up between them, “It's not  _ just  _ that. All three victims used  _ fear  _ as a weapon, and  _ now  _ this disease is just returning the favor.”

“ _ Returning the favor _ ?!” Angel centered her panicked glare on him again, “I don't  _ scare  _ people!”

“Angie…  _ all we do is scare people _ .”

“Okay, well- well-” She tried taking a breath to calm herself down but it didn't really work, “Then both of  _ you  _ are dicks too.”

Dean smirked, “Apparently,  _ we’re not _ .”

“ _ Whatever _ .” She grumbled as she ran a shaky hand through her hair, “How do we stop it?”

“We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up.”

“You thinkin’ Frank's wife?” Dean asked, “Cuz that's where i'm headed with this.”

“Who knows why she killed herself, you know?” Sam agreed before looking back at Angel curiously, “Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?”

“Well, uh, _ funny thing really _ …” She forced a sheepish yet embarrassed laugh at their quizzical looks and motioned to the hotel, “Our room is- is on the fourth floor.” They each stared at her in confusion so she raised her hand to demonstrate what she meant, “ _ Guys _ . It's…  _ it’s high _ .”

“Yeah…  _ alright _ .” Dean sighed in stress, “I’ll move us down to the first.” He motioned to Sam in disbelief, “You just… watch her.”

Sam forced a smile as he looked down at her. One that was filled with stress and worry. He brought her into a tight side hug before reaching into the impala and retrieving the do-nuts. Angel had to squelch the fear of choking as Sam stressed the importance of eating.

**_Back in a new hotel room…_ **

As the boys were out, Angel tried to do her part by reading through research. She had a book laid out in front of her as she tried concentrating on it. The clock on the wall seemed to be ticking louder and louder, quickly becoming the only thing that she  _ could  _ concentrate on. In a brief second she looked the book to the clock and back but was taken aback in horror at the disturbing images that were now on the page. 

_ Apparently she could chalk hallucinations as a new symptom. _

The words in the book seemed to jump out and speak to her the more she stared at the pages. Not that she was really paying attention to anything she read. Her mind was too busy racing with anxiety and all she could focus on was the incessant ticking the clock was doing.

A tickle in the back of her throat made her cough once or twice before once again turning her attention back to the book. The images of the people vomiting up blood or laying on the ground bloodied struck a nerve in her as it reminded her of Hell. Her heart started pumping a little faster as the memories and new images collided. Once again she looked down to see the words jumping out at her.

_ You're dying… _

_ Again. _

She was rocked with shock before the whole book in front of her started to go blurry. Panicked, she rubbed her eyes and tried focusing again as her fear spiked even more.

_ You gonna cry? _

_ Baby gonna cry? _

Slamming the down and closed, she tried to quell the panic that was building in her. Once again, the deafening sound of the clock on the wall was just making everything worse. In the next second she proceeded to snatch the thing from the wall and smash it on the ground before stomping on it a few more times for good measure. Once she was satisfied she took a breath, put her long hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. With a satisfied breath she plopped herself on the couch and put her feet up. Shortly after, both of her brothers walked through the door, Sam with a bag of groceries, but stopped when they saw the mess on the floor. 

The two of them looked at each other before Dean turned a cautious and curious eye to Angel, “Everything alright?”

“Oh, everythings  _ great _ .  _ I’m having the time of my life _ .” Her green eyes pierced theirs with a glare, “You two find anything?”

“Uh…” Sam frowned from the rubble on the ground back to his sister, “Not really. Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so we’re pretty sure she’s not our ghost.”

Angel didn't even notice she was scratching her arm again until Sam swatted her hand away as he took a seat next to her.

“Quit picking at that.” He watched her try to take a steady breath but the tension never left her, “How are you feeling?”

“Oh,  _ amazing _ . It's  _ great  _ having my head on the chop and block.” She grumbled, “Apparently I'm never going to forget what that feels like.”

“Yeah…”

She coughed a little before taking another drink of her beer, “It's freaking delightful.”

Sam shared a look with Dean, “We'll keep looking.”

The irritation in her throat came back and she coughed a few times in an attempt to get rid of it. Only no matter how much or how hard she coughed nothing was helping. It almost felt like something was  _ lodged  _ in her throat  _ or making its way up _ .

Sam looked over from beside her with worry, “You okay?” 

He gently slapped her back when she leaned over, still coughing, but trying to expel whatever was in her throat. 

Dean got up and walked over to her worriedly, “Angie?”

As the choking and coughing got worse, she bolted from her seat and rushed over to the sink. The boys were each one step behind her, unsure of what to do or how to help her. She coughed and gagged over the sink until a wood chip catapulted out of her throat finally offering her relief. As Angel tried to catch her breath, Dean picked up the woodchip and ran it under water in bewilderment.

“What the hell…”

“We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have…” Shock and hope filled Sam’s face as he looked from the woodchip to Angel, “ _ You _ .”

Angels eyes widened in panic and dread, “ _ I don't want to be a clue _ !”

“The  _ abrasions _ ,  _ this _ , the  _ disease _ , it's trying to tell us something.”

“Tell us  _ what _ ?” Dean frowned as he motioned to the woodchip in his hand, “ _ Woodchips _ ?”

“ _ Exactly _ .”

**_Outside the local lumber mill…_ **

Angel stared at the mill apprehensively, “ _ Nope _ .” She shook her head quickly as she turned back to her brothers, “I'm not going in there.”

“ _ Look _ , we can't leave you alone at the hotel with you chokin’ up wood chips.” Dean dismissed, “It's better if you stay where we can keep an eye on you,  _ and that means you’re coming in with us _ .”

“I’ll just stay in the car!” She pleaded with wide eyes, “I’ll keep Baby company.”

“Ang, we’re not leaving you alone out here.” Sam dismissed next and sighed when she turned her fearful eyes on him, “You’re going in with us and it's gonna be fine.”

She groaned as he dragged her over with them to the trunk. Quickly she swiped the bottle of whiskey she had back there and tchugged as her brothers watched, both holding smirks. After gulping down half the bottle she took a deep breath and nodded less than enthusiastically.

“Okay, alright, i'm ready.” She frowned as she looked up at the mill again before turning back to her brothers who were going through the weapons, “It’s just-  _ It’s a little spooky _ , isn't it?” Dean raised a brow at her as he handed over her AE and she backed away from it, “I’m not carrying that thing!”

“Angel-”

“It could go off!  _ I could lose a toe _ !  _ Or my freakin’ life! _ ” Angel walked back over and took the flashlight before smiling between them, “I'll man the flashlight.”

Dean sighed loudly before sending an exacerbated look to Sam, “ _ You do that _ .”

Sam and Dean led the way into the mill with Angel shakily walking between them, attempting to shine the flashlight into the darkness. The EMF reader started going off from Sam’s pocket ceasing their walking. He pulled it out of his pocket and by the look on his face, Dean and Angel both knew what was going on.

She looked at him sheepishly, “EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?”

“Old fashioned way it is.” Dean readied his shotgun, “Come on, stay close to us.”

Sam stopped them mid walk again, “Wait…”

Angel startled, gasping and jumping back in surprise. Dean gave her a look as Sam sighed at her. He then knelt down to pick up a wedding ring discarded on the ground.

“ _ ‘To Frank. Love, Jessie.’ _ Frank O'Brien's ring.”

Deans brows furrowed, “What the hell was Frank doing here?”

“No idea.”

Angel stifled a groan as they walked even deeper into the mill, scurrying to catch up with them when she thought she heard something behind her. They walked into a room full of lockers where loud rustling from the middle locker alerted them they weren’t alone. Angel's eyes bulged at the lingering threat as she grabbed onto Dean's arm with a vice grip. As Sam walked closer to investigate, Dean shuffled her behind him. Sam swung the locker open allowing a black cat to jump out just as a screech of terror left Angel's mouth. She latched onto her brother's back as the cat sprinted from the room.

“Oh my god!” Taking a breath she quickly straightened herself, but her heart was still pounding harder than it ever has, “That was so scary!”

“I think you popped my eardrum.” Dean grimaced and rubbed his ear before walking out of the room, “C’mon. We’ve got more rooms to go through.”

Angel's eyes went wide again as a whimper left her lips. Sam walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her back.

“Just take a few deep breaths, okay?” He frowned when he felt how much she was shaking, “Ang, you need to relax.”

“ _ Easy for you to say _ .” She closely followed him into a new room but stopped at the entrance as Sam crossed to the other side upon seeing something, “What's that?”

He held up an ID card, “ _ Luther Garland _ .”

Dean moved around some papers on one of the tables before pointing to a drawing, “Hey, this is uh…” He unfolds a paper from his jacket, “This is Frank's wife.”

Sam raised a brow, “Plot thickens.”

“Yeah, but into  _ what _ ?”

“Okay, we found clues.  _ Yay _ .” Angel huffed as she shuffled a little towards the exit, “ _ Can we get the hell out of here now _ ?!”

“ _ Ang _ .” Dean gave her a dismissive irritated look, “ _ Relax _ .”

He tore off the drawing which was stuck under a lever on the table. When moving the picture jostled the lever, the machines around them all turned on. Angel stiffened in even more fear at the events and noise around her. The three of them looked around the room, searching the place for the culprit or a threat. Angel found it first. Her eyes locked on something in the corner, a huge body like figure.  _ A ghost _ . Her hand that was holding the flashlight shook harder as she pointed the light at the figure.

“It’s- It’s- He’s- He’s-” Her panicked stutters earned her brother's attention immediately, “IGhost!”

Sam swung around, seeing the same thing before taking a step forward, “Hey!”

Sam beckoning the ghost was all Angel needed to have her spinning around and sprinting out of the building. She was vaguely aware of Dean calling for her to come back but there was no way in hell she was going back inside. At the sound of a gunshot she flung herself to the ground behind the impala, grabbed her whiskey, and chugged the rest of it as she tried to keep the fear-stricken tears at bay. Soon Sam and Dean each ran outside after her to find her cowering with her head in her knees beside the empty bottle.

Sam sighed, “Guess we got the right place.”

**SECTION THREE**

**_Back at the Sheriff’s station…_ **

Deputy Linus handed a file to Sam, “This is the Garland file.” His eyes moved to Angel who was standing a few feet behind the boys, swaying from drinking too much, “Is she…  _ drunk _ ?”

Dean's angry dismissal scared the kid, making him jump, “ _ No _ .” 

“Deputy,  _ according to this _ , Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?”

“The guy died  _ 20  _ years ago, before my time.” He shrugged, “Sorry.”

Dean glared as his irritation bubbled up, “Well, then can we talk to the  _ sheriff _ ?”

“Uh…” His eyes grazed the sheriffs office before turning back to the boys, “He's out sick today.”

“ _ Right _ .” Dean forced a smile as he passed the kid a card, “If you see him,  _ have him call us _ . We're staying at the Bluebird.”

As Dean turned to walk away, Sam motioned the file, “Mind if I take this?”

After the Deputy shook his head Sam turned and walked out behind Dean, motioning for Angel to follow with a nod of his head. 

“Know what?  _ You’re awesome _ .” She beamed at the deputy, making him blush, “And kinda cute. Somethin’ about a man in uniform, I guess.”

“Thanks.” He chuckled, his blush deepening, “Um, y -you too. I mean, you're really bea-”

One second later Sam was back in the room shuffling her out in front of him with an annoyed look.

The deputy frowned, “Beautiful…”

_ Once they were gone, Sheriff Britton sounded on the Deputies intercom, “Who was that?” _

“It’s uh, those three FBI agents.”

_ “What did they want?” _

“A file,  _ Luther Garland's _ .” At the lack of response from his boss the Deputy frowned, “Sheriff?”

Inside Sheriff Britton’s office, the Sheriff was teetering on the edge of insanity. His breathing was erratic, as was his heartbeat, and he was currently scratching the hell out of his arm with a steel bristol pad. He put the pad down so he could hurriedly load the pistol on his desk. All the while, looking over his shoulder every five seconds.

_ They know. They know. They know what you did, and they're gonna make you pay. _

**_Inside Peaceful Pines Assisted Living Home…_ **

The Winchesters walked through the halls of the nursing facility, Angel nearly jumping at every little turn they made or sound she heard. She kept her head down, but her eyes still darted around looking for any threats. When she finally brought her head up she yelped loudly after being frightened by an old lady passing by them in her walker. Angel's hand flew up to her mouth in fear as she catapulted herself into the corner of a wall, nearly collapsing had her brothers not caught each of her arms.

She brushed them off before starting down the hallway again, “This isn't gonna work!” She held up her badge between them, “Come on, these badges are  _ fake _ . What if we get busted?  _ We could go to jail _ !”

“Angel,  _ shh _ !” Sam hurried in front of her and stopped her terrified speed walking, “ _ Calm down _ .  _ Deep breath _ , okay?  _ Just remember to take deep breaths _ .” She obliged by attempting to take a couple of deep breaths with him as he kept eye contact, but it did nothing to help calm her, “There. You feel better?” Her eyes widened, terror filling her once again as she furiously shook her head, earning a sigh from her youngest brother, “Just- come on.” He turned and led the way, “Everything will be fine.” 

She absentmindedly started scratching her arm before Dean stopped her, “ _ Don't scratch _ .”

When an orderly passed them, she cowered behind Dean. The stranger looked at her oddly before he passed by them. Dean took a calming breath himself before taking her by the arm and dragging her towards where Sam went. As they walked into a large empty room, the three hunters approached an older gentleman who was sitting down. He looked rather annoyed at the interruption as Sam started the introductions.

“Mr. Garland.  _ Hi _ , uh, I'm Agent Tyler. This is Agent Perry and Agent Kramer, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther.”

He glared between them for a beat, “Let me see some I.D.”

Dean smiled, “Sure.” 

He pulled his ID out, followed by Sam, before sending a warning look to Angel. She did as well, laughing tightly with nerves.

Angel couldnt help the babbling that bubbled up inside her mouth, “Those are  _ real _ ,  _ obviously _ .” 

She was trying to fill the overbearing silence that was putting her nerves on even more edge. Sam cleared his throat loudly signaling for her to shut up but she trekked on, offering a nervous and strained smile when the man glance up at her,

“I mean,  _ who would pretend to be an FBI agent _ , huh?  _ That's just nutty _ .”

Dean chuckled a little tensely before lightly pinching the back of her arm. Angel glared a little in return but snapped her mouth shut. Mr. Garland gave her one more odd look but seemed to buy the FBI Agent story nonetheless. 

He handed the badges back, “What do you want to know?”

“Uh, well…” Sam held up the file as the three of them took their seats, “According to  _ this _ , your brother Luther died of physical trauma.” 

Mr. Garland scoffed, earning Dean's curiosity, “You don't agree?”

“ _ No, I don't. _ ”

“Well, then, what would you call it?”

“Don't matter what an old man thinks…”

“Mr. Garland…” Sam's face softened, “We're just trying to get the truth on your brother.  _ Please _ .”

He studied Sam for a beat before reaching over and taking his brother's ID so he could look at the picture, “Everybody was scared of Luther…  _ They called him a monster _ . He was too  _ big _ , too  _ mean-looking _ . Just too  _ different _ . Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew.  _ Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one _ . A lot of people failed Luther.  _ I  _ was one of them. I was a widower with three young 'uns, and I told myself there was nothing I could do.”

Dean nodded sadly before taking out the drawing he found at the mill, “Do you recognize this woman?”

“It's Jessie O'Brien.” His eyes met Deans, “Her man,  _ Frank _ , killed Luther.”

“How do you know that?”

“ _ Everybody knows _ . They just don't  _ talk  _ about it.” He shook his head in disgust and pain, “Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was  _ sure  _ that  _ Luther  _ had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck.  _ He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead. _ ”

“And O'Brien was never arrested?”

“I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community.  _ My brother was just the town freak _ .”

Sadness filled Angel's eyes, “You must have hated Frank O'Brien.”

“I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate, darlin’. And Frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished,  _ he was terrified _ . A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but…  _ that's fear _ . It spreads and spreads.”

After finishing up their talk with Mr. Garland, the three of them walked outside into the night. 

“Okay, well now we know why i have  _ these _ .” Angel held up her arm as they came to a stop at the Impala, “ _ It’s road rash _ .”

Dean nodded, “And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road.”

“Makes sense.” Sam frowned as he watched Angel fill with more and more panic, “You're experiencing his death in slow motion.”

She started scratching before Dean stopped her,  _ again _ , “Okay,  _ well not slow enough _ !” 

“Alright.” Dean slapped his hands together before looking at Sam, “Whaddaya say we burn some bones and get our sister healthy again?”

“Dean…” Sam's frown deepened, “It won't be that easy.”

“ _ No, no _ , it’s be that easy.” Panic set in deeper with Angel, “ _ Why wouldn't it be that easy _ ?!”

“Luther was  _ road-hauled _ .” Sam explained, “ _ His body was ripped to pieces _ . He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains.”

Dean scoffed as Angel reeled, “You're kidding me.”

“Look, we'll just have to figure something else out. Maybe-”

“You know what?” Angels voice was now irate as the panic took over, “ _ Screw this! _ ”

“ _ Whoa, whoa, whoa _ .” Dean quickly stopped her as she tried to walk away from them, “Angel,  _ stop _ .”

“No! I mean,  _ come on _ , guys.  _ What are we doing _ ?!”

Sam looked from a worried Dean back to his sister, “We're hunting a ghost.”

“A  _ ghost _ ,  _ exactly _ !  _ Who does that _ ?!”

“ _ Us _ .” Dean answered with a worried frown, “It’s kind of our thing.”

“ _ Right _ . And  _ that  _ is exactly why our lives suck! I mean, come on,  _ we hunt monsters _ !  _ What the hell _ ?! I mean,  _ normal  _ people, they see a monster, and they  _ run _ . But not  _ us _ ,  _ no, no, no _ , we- we s _ earch out  _ things that want to kill us. Or  _ eat  _ us! You know who does that?  _ Crazy people _ !” The more she spoke, the more freaked out she got and the louder her voice rose, “ _ We… are insane _ ! Oh! And then there’s the- the  _ bad diner food _ and the  _ skeevy motel rooms _ and the  _ creepy bartenders _ that have a shrine dedicated to freakin’  _ Yogi Bear  _ in their bedroom closet!” Her crazed eyes met Deans worried ones when he came up in front of her with his hands raised in an attempt to calm her down, “ _ Oh and lets not forget the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash _ ! I mean,  _ who wants this life _ ? Can either of you answer that for me?! Huh?  _ Do you guys actually like being stuck in a car together eight hours a day, every single day _ ? I don't think so!” She pushed Dean's hands away, “I mean,  _ Dean  _ drives too fast and listens to the same five albums over and over and over again. A-and  _ I  _ sing along,  _ loudly _ . Not to mention, I'm  _ very  _ bossy and I can be domineering!  _ I'm annoying _ , I  _ know  _ that. And  _ you _ !” She reeled on Sam next, “ _ You're gassy _ ! You eat half a burrito, and you get  _ toxic _ ! You know what?” She took a deep breath as both of them stared at her in shock, “ _ You can forget it _ .”

“Ang-” Dean tried to catch her but she dodged him, “Where are you going?”

“Stay away from me, okay?  _ Both of you _ . Cause I am  _ done  _ with it. I'm done with the  _ monsters  _ and- and- and the  _ hellhounds  _ and the  _ crazy angels _ and  _ ghost sickness _ and the damn  _ apocalypse _ !  _ I'm out. I'm done _ .” She quickly took off her heels and threw them to the side, “ _ I quit! _ ”

As she walked away, Dean gaped at her before sending a look to Sam, “Should we go after her?”

“Lets just give her a second.” Sam sighed, “She’ll come back after she gets some air.”

As Angel sped walked away she was soon met by the sound of growling that stopped her. She froze in fear as she slowly turned and was face to face with a terrifying Yorkie Hellhound.

**_Later on, in the hotel room…_ **

After escaping the jaws of the hellhound in disguise, Angel finally made her way back to the hotel room in hopes of finding her brothers. She needed their help if she was going to get out of this alive. She couldn't think straight by herself, let alone figure a way out of this death sentence. Once Sam finally walked through the door, she had nearly placed an indent into the floor. Relief filled him when he saw her and his shoulders immediately relaxed.

“I looked  _ everywhere  _ for you, Angel. Deans still driving around town. How the hell did you get here?”

“I ran.” She hurried over to him and grabbed his arms in terrified desperation, “What’re we gonna do, Sammy? I got less than _ four hours _ before I bite it.” Tears spilled down her cheeks, “I-  _ I’m gonna die _ .”

“Yeah…” He nodded slowly at her, “You are.” 

His words shocked her. That was literally the last thing she was expecting to hear out of his mouth. Even more confusion hit her when his grip on her arms tightened and an evil smile came over his lips.

“ _ You're going back. _ ”

“ _ Back _ ?”

“ _ Downstairs _ Angel.” He shook her as his grip tightened even more, “ _ Hell _ .” 

“Sam, stop.” She squirmed, “Sam, let me go!”

“It's about damn time, too.” Her heartbeat became faster and louder as her chest tightened and her vision blurred, “Truth is…” When he blinked, his eyes were replaced with yellow ones, “ _ You've been a real pain in my ass _ .”

Shock and terror once again hit her like a freight truck as she ripped herself from his grip, “No…” With a small hand gesture, Sam catapulted her against the wall so she was unable to move, “No!” She struggled, her terror now clouded with worry, “You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!”

“No one's  _ possessing  _ me, Angie.” Yellow Eyed Sam laughed, “T _ his is what I'm going to become _ . This is what I  _ want  _ to become.” His hands snaked around her throat and grabbed it in a tight vise, “There's  _ nothing  _ you can do about it.”

In the beat of the next second, she wasn't being choked out anymore. Sam's eyes were back to normal as he knelt in front of her beckoned her to calm down.

“Hey, hey, hey.” His hands rested on her cheeks as his fear filled eyes searched her own, “Come on, Angel. You're okay.  _ Come out of it, _ you're okay.”

Angel gasped in air as her eyes darted around the room in confusion. She slid down the wall, Sam following, as even more tears slid down her cheeks.

“Sammy…” She cried as he took her in his arms, “I- I don't want to die again. I dont-  _ i can't go back _ , Sam.”

  
“You're not going to.” Sam soothed, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could manage, “We’re gonna figure this out, okay? _I promise_.” He helped her up, “C’mon. Lets- let's call Dean and let him know you're here.”

**SECTION FOUR**

**_Outside the lumber mill…_ **

Sam sat atop the impala as another car drove up and parked behind him. Bobby exited, studying the lone worried Winchester with furrowed brows.

“Howdy, Sam.”

“Hey, Bobby. Thanks for coming so quick.”

“Well…” The older man nodded as he came to a stop in front of Sam and looked around curiously, “I, uh, get why Ang isnt here but where's Dean?”

Sam sighed heavily, “We thought it’d be better if one of us stayed with her.” He frowned, “She's not doin’ too good.”

Bobby frowned, “The hallucinations started yet?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, a few hours ago.” 

“How we doing on time?”

“We saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh…  _ just under two hours _ . What about you? You find anything?”

Bobby handed him a book with Japanese text, “This uh, encyclopaedia of spirits dates to the Edo period.”

Sam looked it over curiously before turning back to him, “Y _ ou can read Japanese _ ?” Bobby narrowed his eyes at Sam before answering him in Japanese, a little snarkily, “Guess so,  _ show-off _ .”

“ _ Anyway _ , this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy.  _ It infects people with fear _ . It's called a Buru Buru.”

“It say how to kill it?”

“Same as usual.” He shrugged, “ _ Burn the remains _ .”

“ _ Wonderful _ .” Sam put the book down as he heaved another exasperated sigh, “Uh… is there a  _ Plan B _ ?”

“Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell,  _ it is fea _ r. And the lore says we can  _ kill  _ it with fear.”

“ _ So we have to scare a ghost to death _ ?” He nodded, making Sam scoff, “How the hell we gonna do that?”

**_At the hotel…_ **

Angel's eyes snapped open from her nap at the sound of a cell phone ringing. Fear once again struck her hard in the heart and she bolted up into a sitting position. She wasn't sure  _ how  _ she even fell asleep in the first place with how she’s been feeling. Her attention was caught by Dean, who was irritatedly whispering into his phone not looking one bit happy.

“Dean?”

He tensed at her voice as he turned around and forced a smile, “Yeah,  _ just hurry up Sam _ .” After hanging up he brought a glass of water over to her and sat beside her, “How ya feeling?”

“The same.” She grimaced at the cloudy looking water before putting it far away from herself on the table, “What’d Sam say?”

“He said…” He looked away from her, which she took as a terrible sign, “Just to try to stay calm and ride out the trip because they have a plan.”

“A plan?”

“A  _ good  _ plan.”

“Well, what is it?” Even at the good news panic was filling her and making her unsure, “What's the plan?”

“Just…  _ a good plan _ . A plan that's gonna work. You're gonna be fine.” He nodded as he cleared his throat and patted her knee, “ _ It's a good plan _ .”

**_Back at the lumber mill…_ **

Bobby grabbed his shotgun and scoffed at Sam, “This is a  _ terrible  _ plan.”

“Yeah,  _ tell me about it _ .”

“I know I said,  _ ‘scare the ghost to death’ _ but  _ this _ ?”

“Hey…” Sam chuckled as he shook his head, “You got a better idea,  _ I'm listening _ .”

Bobby rolled his eyes and motioned for Sam to go on as he shut the trunk. Sam entered the mill slowly when a hand came up behind a glass window that showed Luther’s reflection.

**_Back at the hotel…_ **

Angel had been trying immensely to do what Dean said to remain _ calm _ .  _ Unsuccessfully _ , of course. Every waking moment was going by agonizingly slow. Every sound she heard had her jumping ten feet in the air. She even had to force Dean to sit down when the sound of his boots stomping around was spiking her anxiety and making her heart beat erratically. The feeling of her heart on the verge of explosion was getting worse and worse. Her head whipped around as the sound of growling and barking filled her ears.

“Do you hear that?” She squeaked, “It’s- it’s-”

“It's just the door, Ang.” Dean walked over to answer the rattling door she mistook for barking Hellhounds, “I’m sure it’s-”

The door rattled a few seconds more before breaking off its hinges. Angel screamed and stood as the Sheriff barreled inside and immediately engaged in a fight with Dean. He reared back and used the gun in his hand to hit Dean across the face and knock him out. Much to Angels horror.

Angel backed up when he took several steps toward her, “What the hell are you doing?”

“ _ Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death _ ?”

Angel bulked at the distorted way the Sheriffs voice sounded before her eyes fell to his bloodied right arm.

“Hey, hey, you’re- you’re sick.” Angel pointed frantically at him before showing her own arm, “You're sick just- just like me, okay? You gotta relax.”

Her words fell on deaf ears as the Sheriff bolted forward and punched her in the face. Angel whimpered in pain as she hit the wall from the force.

“Frank O'Brien was my friend.  _ So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. _ ” Angel turned to him as she pulled herself back up to stand by the window, “So  _ what _ ?  _ And you're gonna bring me down over that _ ?!” He pointed the gun right at Angel's face, “ _ I dont think so _ .”

In a panic Angel slapped the gun out of his hands before he could pull the trigger. As it clattered to the floor the Sheriff attacked her. He wrapped his hands around her throat as he slammed her up against the wall. Angel clawed at his eyes and face before she noticed his face was distorted and his eyes were black. Terror filled her and she kneed him in the groin before punching him and then pushing him with all of her strength. He stumbled back before landing directly on the coffee table and groaning.

As the Sheriff heard his own hallucinations talking he started to hyperventilate, “Get away from me!”

“Sheriff!” Angel watched in horror as the man grabbed at his chest, “Sherriff, you have to calm down!”

Her eyes widened as she watched the man grasp his chest in pain before taking his last breaths.

“Oh, God…” Angel whimpered as she stumbled back into the wall and the realization set in that she was next, “ _ Oh god, oh god _ …”

As hysteria began to set in, Angel slid down the wall and scratched at her arms. Her eyes momentarily flashed to Deans unconscious body but as he started to distort before her she clamped her eyes closed. Sam's voice echoed in her head.

_ “You're going back. It’s about damn time too.” _

Barking filled the room as the walls around her began shaking. She screamed as her hands clamped around her hair tightly and she began to cry and whimper loudly. When everything stilled and quieted around her she looked over and stumbled to her feet upon realizing who was in the room with her now. Sitting next to her was the little girl Lillith last possessed.

“ _ No, no, no, no _ .”

“Hi, Angel.” She grinned widely as she stood, “ _ It's me, Lilith _ .” She ran over and embraced a shaking and terrified Angel, “Oh,  _ I missed you so much _ . It's time to go back now.”

“You- you-” Angel shakily broke free of the hug as she shuddered, “ _ You are not real! _ ”

“What's the matter, Angel?” Lilith frowned, “Don't you remember all the fun you had down there?” Angel met her eyes as a whole new wave of tears started, “ _ You do remember _ . 4 months is like 40 years in hell. Like  _ doggy  _ years.  _ And you remember every second _ .”

“You’re not real.” Angel gripped her chest and fell to her knees as a sharp pain started to form, “ _ You are not real _ .”

“It doesn't matter.” Lilith grabbed her face and made her look up at her as her eyes changed to white, “You're still gonna  _ die _ .  _ You're still gonna burn _ .” She giggled and let her go, “Listen to your heart.”

Angel groaned at the escalating pain, “Wha-”

“ _ Baboom, baboom, baboom, baboom _ .”

Angel fell onto her back as the bursting pain escalated with each  _ ‘baboom _ .’ Black spots filled her vision and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. A terrified sob broke free as Lilith came to stand above her, smiling as Angel struggled to take her last breaths.

**_Back at the lumber mill…_ **

_ Bobby spoke over their walkie talkie, “Any luck?” _

“I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh…” Sam sighed as he put down his shotgun, “ _ Like he's scared _ .”

“So now what?”

“I guess I got to make him angry. Hey, Luther!” As Sam started to tear up more drawings the machines turned on around him, “Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?”

When Sam turned, Sam was standing right behind him. Before the hunter could react, Luther picked him up and tossed him across the mill. As Luther walked back over to him Sam turned onto his stomach to crawl towards his fallen shotgun but didn't get to it in time. Luther grabbed him and flipped him over to slam him over and over again against the ground. Sam managed to retrieve the long iron chain behind him and hurriedly wrap it around Luther's neck.

“Bobby, punch it!”

Bobby floored the Impala and pulled Luther’s spirit across the road until he disappeared. 

At the same time, a now nearly dead Angel gasped and coughed as she began breathing again. Her eyes widened when she saw Dean above her instead of Lilith near tears at the fact that he nearly saw his sister die in front of him again. He sagged in relief before grabbing her up into a bone crushing hug. Angel hugged him back as she caught her breath and also noticed her raw and haggard arms were now back to normal.

**SECTION FIVE**

**_In the middle of nowhere…_ **

“So…” Angel looked between Sam and Bobby as Dean handed her a beer, “You guys  _ road-hauled  _ a  _ ghost  _ with a  _ chain _ ?”

“ _ Iron _ chain.” Sam motioned to Bobby with his beer, earning a smile, “ _ Etched with spell work _ .”

“Huh…” Angel nodded between them, impressed, “That's a new one.”

“It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though.”

“On the upside, Angie’s still alive.” Dean grinned and slapped her back earning a glare, “So  _ go team _ !”

“Yeah.” Sam met her eyes, “How you feeling, by the way?”

She shrugged, “Aces.”

“You sure, Ang?” She frowned at Bobby, “ _ ‘Cause this line of work can get awful scary _ .”

“ _ Ha ha _ . You’re funny.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “You wanna go hunting?  _ I'll hunt _ . I'll kill anything, let's go.

Sam hooked her neck in his arm playfully, “Aww.”

Bobby grinned, “ _ She's adorable _ .” They all chuckled as she swatted Sam away from her, “I got to get out of here. You three drive safe.”

“You too, Bobby.” Sam motioned to him, “Hey, thanks.” As he drove off Sam sighed and leaned on the car beside Angel, “So uh… so, what  _ did  _ you see? Near the end, I mean.”

“You mean besides that cop totally wiping the floor with my ass?”

“Ang, come on.” Dean pressed from the other side of her, “Seriously.”

Angel looked from him back to Sam where she saw a flash of yellow in his eyes and tensed. Shaking it off she looked away and bit her lip before letting out a heavy breath.

  
“ _Spiders_.” She nodded her head slowly as both of them eyed her with a twinge of disbelief, “No really. A whole roomful of tarantulas and wolf spiders. You guys know how much those things creep the hell out of me.” They both scoffed, knowing better than to take that as an answer, “Just the usual stuff, boys.” She shrugged and took a sip of her beer as she tried to reassure them, “Nothing I can’t handle.”


End file.
